A New Rise: Book 1: Misty Horizon
by Snowfall16
Summary: The Clans have fallen into constant battle and uncertainty. There are no leaders and no order anywhere. In the midst of this, three kits are born with a strange connection. They travel on their quest to find their father and, on the way, they might just get caught up in the fight for peace around the lake. Rated T just in case. This is my first attempt at a series, so please R&R!
1. Storytime

**Sootkit's POV**

"After the Great Battle fought between the four Clans and the Dark Forest, a peace like never before descended upon the Clans. Every cat, every leader, knew that without every Clan and every warrior, the battle would not have been won. And so the borders were observed and respect for different Clans had never been so high in all of Clan history. But, like all good things, it didn't last long.

"The first sign of unrest was when Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, was attacked near the ShadowClan border. Bramblestar recounted how he had been hunting and how, as he'd crouched to take down a blackbird, a heavy weight dropped onto his back and his chin smashed into a rock, knocking him out. He was discovered by a patrol led by one of his warriors, Dovewing, covered in ShadowClan's scent. After he woke, Bramblestar led a patrol to speak to Rowanstar of ShadowClan about his attack. Rowanstar claimed no ShadowClan cat would have done such a thing and Bramblestar returned to ThunderClan. But Bramblestar suspected Rowanstar of not telling the truth. And that was how all the old rivalries started again.

"Soon enough, ThunderClan and ShadowClan were locked in a constant stream of border skirmishes, eventually ending with Bramblestar's death. Squirrelflight, his deputy and mate, immediately ordered a raid on ShadowClan's camp. She claimed they had gone too far.

"Squirrelflight ended up killing Rowanstar and being murdered in turn by Dawnpelt, his daughter. In that terrible battle, the ShadowClan deputy, Smokefoot, also met his end. That left two groups of hostile with no leaders.

"WindClan ended up sending a patrol to ThunderClan to make them see sense. Their plan backfired when Ashstar was killed not once, but twice, mistaken for a ShadowClan cat. They immediately got caught up in the constant battling, eventually ending in WindClan left with no leader or deputy either.

"RiverClan was known for its cleverness. Their leader, Reedstar, showed great intelligence when he proclaimed he was taking RiverClan and leaving to find a new, violence-less territory. And RiverClan left the lake.

"So the four Clans dissolved into a squabbling mass of cats struggling to survive on what territory they could manage to claim. And they're like that still."

I listened intently, soaking up every word my mother spoke. I'd already heard this story several times, but I still loved hearing it. Rainkit, my little brother, apparently did too, because he spoke up beside me to ask the same question he did every time.

"Why aren't we at the lake anymore?"

Lightwing shifted in her mossy nest, her fawn tabby fur like a shadow while her white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and legs seeming to glow in the half-light. Her hazel eyes glowed with love as she looked down at us. "Well, a group of the cats who still had some sense left decided that the lake could no longer be our home. We traveled away from the lake and settled here to raise our kits and live in peace. There are many kits here, for the group was comprised completely of queens and their mates."

Rainkit's brow furrowed right on cue. "The queens' mates came too? Then why isn't our father here?"

Lightwing sighed and her eyes got the faraway look she always got when talking about their father. I pricked up my ears, wondering if we'd get new information about him this time.

"Ashthorn was going to come with us. But at the last moment, he heard of a resistance group that was forming in the forest to try and restore peace to the lake. He decided he had to stay to make it safe for cats again. He promised me he'd come find me when it was safe for me and our kits to live there. He said we shouldn't be driven out of our home like that. He said we should take it back and show we won't go down without a fight. He was always a fighter." She smiled down at her third and oldest kit. "You've inherited that from him, Cinderkit."

I glanced around at Rainkit and my sister. She was lying curled in the farthest part of the nest, her flank rising and falling rhythmically. She didn't respond to Lightwing, acting as if she was already asleep. But I knew she was just faking it.

Ever since we'd been born, Cinderkit, Rainkit, and I had had a mental connection none of us could explain. For example, I could tell Rainkit was sleepy but trying to stay awake and that Cinderkit really had to visit the Dirtplace. But Cinderkit had been pretending to sleep for awhile now to exclude herself from the conversation and was too proud to let us know she hadn't really been asleep this whole time. So she was waiting for us to fall asleep to sneak out of the den.

I decided to spare her more excruciating heartbeats of lying motionless. Sending her a quick thought message telling her what I was doing, I have a huge, fake yawn. "I'm tired," I announced.

"So am I," Rainkit admitted. I glanced at him but couldn't tell if he was being sincere or if he'd picked up on what I was doing.

"How about let's all join Cinderkit in a bit of sleep?" Lightwing suggested.

"Good idea," I said, curling up on a soft bit of moss.

The other two began circling, kneading the moss to get the tough clumps out. Then, slowly, they grew still and quiet.

I stretched out my mind to Cinderkit. She was uncurling and stretching from her position near the edge of the nest. As she bounded away up the tunnel to the surface, she sent me a short thought message. I smiled to myself as I knew how much it had cost Cinderkit to send me that one word.

_Thanks._


	2. Training

**Cinderkit's POV**

I leaped out of the den, the sunlight half-blinding me after hours spent belowground between Lightwing's paws, getting what she called a short bath but what was really a long and torturous ordeal. I was nine moons old already! Did she think I couldn't wash my own fur?

I heard pawsteps coming up the tunnel and quickly clawed my way up a large root forming the roof of our den entrance, leading to our "cozy" den encircled by the roots of an oak tree.

Sootkit was the first out after me. I smiled to myself. Sootkit was an easy target - he wouldn't take it the wrong way if I pounced on him like Rainpaw would, but he wasn't as good at fighting as me. No one my age was. So, wiggling my haunches to build up momentum, I leaped onto his back.

My light gray paws sank into his darker gray pelt and I felt him jump. Apparently, he wasn't paying attention to our connection when he'd exited the den. I smiled again. It was his big mistake.

We rolled over and over, Sootkit desperately trying to land a blow on me as I clung to his back, careful not to hurt him but proud that he hadn't thrown me off yet.

"Cinderkit!" I let go of Sootkit and sat up as Lightwing bounded out of the den, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, Lightwing?"

"Stop scuffling around in the dust! You're ruining both your pelt and your brother's!"

I hung my head, pretending to be ashamed. Inwardly, though, my heart was still pounding with adrenaline from my attack. "I'm sorry, Lightwing," I said, exerting a lot of self-control not to roll my eyes.

Lightwing glared at me for a moment longer before sighing and beckoning her kits over. "Today you will be practicing your fighting and hunting skills," she announced.

I growled under my breath, scoring my claws on the ground, leaving four parallel marks in the dust. "Again?" I complained.

Lightwing sighed. "Cinderkit, you're approaching your tenth moon. That is the time when you receive your apprentice name and leave the den you grew up in to go seek your life elsewhere. When you feel you have found your place, you give yourself your warrior name."

"So I can give myself any name I want?" I perked up my ears interestedly.

"Yes," Lightwing said warily, obviously wondering what I was going to do with that information.

I leaped into the air in excitement. "My warrior name will be Cinderbloodscarfighterstar!"

Lightwing shook her head in exasperation while my brothers suppressed their laughter. After a heartbeat, it became too much for Rainkit and he rolled over, giggling his head off. Sootkit, the more sensible of my younger brothers, said, "Something tells me warrior names aren't supposed to be that long. More like Cinderfur or Cindertail."

"But those are boring!" I protested, grinning as I said so.

"But Cinderbloodscar… whatever you said just sounds stupid!" Sootkit snorted. "Just look at Rainkit!"

"Cinderbloodscarfighterstar is _not_ stupid-sounding!" I scoffed. "Rainkit's just immature."

"I am not!" Rainkit meowed indignantly, recovering momentarily from his giggles.

"You are too, Raingiggle!" I teased. Rainkit dissolved once more into laughter.

"Kits, please!" Lightwing meowed. "It's time to work!"

"On figuring out warrior names that don't sound like a nine-moon-old-kit made them up," Sootkit muttered. Lightwing gave him her special dirty look and he shut up at once.

"Now, Rainkit, please stop laughing and listen," she said. "It's time to work on our fighting."

"I'm already the best at fighting," I boasted. "Look at how I took down Sootkit!"

"Then you can work on your hunting," Lightwing said. "I believe you definitely need to work on that."

I froze for a moment as I tried to find a good comeback. When I came up blank - it was true, my hunting was terrible - I stuck out my chin and stalked out into the forest. I hated it when my weaknesses were pointed out.

* * *

When the sun was just beginning to sink toward the horizon, I returned with a small mouse and a thrush to find Sootkit and Rainkit locked in an intense pretend fight. With claws sheathed, they practiced a few new moves they must have just learned. Dropping my catch beside the mossy clearing we used as a training area, I watched Rainkit dive beneath Sootkit's belly, flipping to kick Sootkit with all his strength. Sootkit was barely unbalanced, however, and merely sat down on top of Rainkit, effectively pinning him down.

_Rainkit!_ I called mentally. Rainkit looked around at me, curious. _What?_ he asked back.

_Sootkit is much heavier than you. That means you can't unbalance him like you just did. Instead, try rolling under his belly and kicking his back legs out from underneath him._

Rainkit's eyes grew wide. _Great idea!_ He pushed Sootkit off and stood up, moving around to face him. They began circling each other, their eyes fixed on each other, blue meeting blue. Then, Rainkit moved.

He dived once again under Sootkit's belly and rolled onto his back. Sootkit waited, expecting Rainkit to try his move again. Then, his hindquarters collapsed as Rainkit kept rolling, knocking Sootkit's legs out from underneath him. Rainkit leaped on top of Sootkit, his paws planted firmly on his flank. "I win!" he crowed triumphantly.

Sootkit smiled. "Good job," he congratulated his brother. But I heard his voice in my head. _Nice helping him, Cinderkit._

_I had to give him a little boost. He's the worst fighter of all of us._ I reasoned. _I'm just naturally gifted and you're big and strong. Rainkit has neither of those strengths, so he needs help._

_Fair enough._

Lightwing stood up. "Well, it seems like you two have got your fighting moves down pretty well. How about you two practice hunting while Cinderkit works on fighting?" At my bored expression, she added, "There's always room for improvement, you know. And you'll need to be the best you can be for your tenth moon ceremony."

She padded away, leaving the three of us excited beyond measure.


	3. Hunting

**Rainkit's POV**

I bounded through the trees, following Sootkit. He and I were heading to a place Sootkit had said was the best hunting place in the whole forest. I was expecting there to be at least a few nests of baby mice. But if there wasn't, then that was fine, too.

Sootkit began slowing down and I skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into him, spraying dead leaves over his dark gray fur.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, hurriedly scraping bits of brown off his back.

"That's fine," Sootkit said, smiling. Then, a mischievous glint entered his bright blue eyes. He scooped up a pawful of leaves and tossed them over my lighter gray fur. They caught easily in my fur, persistently fluffy however much I wished it to be sleek like my littermates'.

"Hey, stop making so much noise!" I stopped trying to shake off the leaves and looked up to see a lilac tabby tom stalking toward us, looking cross.

"Hi, Adderkit!" I greeted him. Adderkit ignored me.

"Sootkit, I thought you could look after your baby brother if you brought him here. I didn't want him scaring off the prey with all the racket he makes."

"It was actually me making the noise," Sootkit confessed. "I'm sorry if I ruined your hunting."

But Adderkit had moved on again. "Look at the state of your fur!" He meowed, faking a look of astonishment. "Did you get in a tussle with your big, strong, _sensible_ brother?"

I bristled. Normally, I was an easygoing sort of kit, but Adderkit had a way of getting under my fur like no one else could.

"Don't tell me you _have_ been tussling with Sootkit!" Adderkit let out an exaggerated gasp. "Don't bother letting _him_ teach you how to fight. He doesn't know the first thing about it! Try Cinderkit instead. Pity she's not here now, eh? She could teach us all how to hunt as well as fight." He smirked. "Oh, wait, I forgot. She can't hunt, can she? Ah, well." He turned his back on them. "See you two around. Perhaps you can teach your big, scary sister to hunt before we see each other again. But I doubt it."

His striped tail vanished between the tree trunks and the sound of his pawsteps slowly faded into silence.

Sootkit blew out a breath. "That kit just makes me want to-" he sank his claws into the ground and began ripping.

"I know," I meowed soothingly. "I think he's just still smarting about how Cinderkit beat him at that mock battle."

"Nah, that was moons ago!"

"You know what he's like! He's just like Cinderkit; both are too proud to admit they're bad at something. Cinderkit would remember a public defeat for seasons! Adderkit's just the same."

Sootkit shook his head. "I suppose you're right. Come on, let's hunt somewhere else. I can't stand sharing these hunting grounds with that kit. His head is so big, he won't be able to hunt properly. He'll just scare the prey away."

"He's just like Cinderkit," I reminded Sootkit.

"Cinderkit's not mean, though. She just likes to tease us every once in awhile."

"Yeah, you're right. But they're both very proud."

"So you're saying we should act like he's our sister?"

"No, just treat him with respect. He is a kit, too. Maybe since he's a single kit, he's used to getting all the attention from his parents and he thinks everyone loves him whatever he does like they do. It's not his fault."

Sootkit shook his head. "You're impossible. Let's just hunt, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, wanting to avoid another argument. I followed Sootkit through the forest again, thinking of Adderkit and Cinderkit and whether, if he and Sootkit hadn't been born, she would've turned out just like Adderkit.


	4. Apprentice Ceremony

**Sootkit's POV**

It was the day we turned ten moons old. I sat obligingly in front of Lightwing, allowing her to groom me one last time. No, I didn't like it when she fussed over me, but she was probably just sad. Today might be the last time she ever saw her kits. Once we were apprentices, we had the choice of leaving our mother and seeking our life elsewhere. And I was going to do just that. So I let her fuss and groom because she was going to lose a kit, possibly forever.

Cinderkit was, as usual, sitting by the edge of the nest trying to quickly wash herself so Lightwing wouldn't be able to keep cleaning her for long. Rainkit was standing nearby, waiting patiently for his littermates to finish being cleaned, his own fur fluffy and clean, every hair in place.

Lightwing gave me one last lick and smiled down at me, her eyes glimmering with pride and sadness. "You're finished," she meowed, then turned to her last kit. "Cinderkit, come on!"

Cinderkit gave her fur a couple last, quick licks before turning to face Lightwing.

"Well, don't you look pretty?" Lightwing meowed, smiling.

Cinderkit looked up hopefully. "Does this mean I don't need a bath?"

"No, you still need one."

Cinderkit's face fell and she opened her mouth to protest. I quickly sent her a thought message. _She wants to wash you one last time. Let her say goodbye to her kits before they become apprentices and start growing up._ Cinderkit shut her mouth and padded over to Lightwing, her head drooping sullenly. Lightwing purred in amusement and bent to give Cinderkit a quick once-over. Then, she stood up and led the way outside.

It was a beautiful morning. Golden sunlight slanted through the branches above, each one covered thickly in bright green leaves. The leafy mulch on the ground crunched pleasantly underfoot as I stepped out of the den into the forest clearing and sat down in front of Lightwing. Cinderkit came to sit on my left side and Rainkit on my left. Lightwing turned around to face us, smiling widely though I could easily see sadness in her eyes.

"Cinderkit, my oldest kit," she murmured, resting her muzzle between her ears. "You have exceeded my expectations in battle. You are the best fighter out of all my kits. Though you sometimes overdo your teasing, you have a good heart and I trust you will grow to do great things. You are my little warrior. My independent kit, I assume I am right in thinking you will be leaving me."

Cinderkit bowed her head. "Yes, Lightwing," she meowed softly. "I must go seek my life elsewhere."

I asked her a telepathic question and she replied with the slightest nod, the smallest smile. I had to work hard to suppress my own smile as Lightwing moved on to me.

"Sootkit, you are my middle kit, the rock-hard anchor in the middle of a sandstorm. You have always thought before you acted and are good at anything you try. The world could use more cats like you. I know that wherever you go, whatever you do, you will succeed. Make me proud, Sootkit."

"Of course I will, Lightwing," I said, smiling up at her. "You can count on it." Lightwing blinked hard as she turned to Rainkit.

"Rainkit, my youngest kit. You were always the sweetest kit any cat could have. It is an honor to be your mother." She touched her nose to his forehead as she'd done to both Cinderkit and me. "Cats may tell you you're still a baby, that you need someone else to follow, but that's not true. You are just as able to lead as you are to follow. You meet any challenge with a happy heart and an open mind. You always put yourself in other cats' paws before you judge them. You will go as far as you want, surpass any boundaries you set for yourself. Your loyalty to your littermates makes it obvious you will go with them."

Rainkit bowed his head sadly. "I didn't want to leave you, Lightwing," he whispered. "I know how sad I'm making you feel. But I just can't let Cinderkit and Sootkit go without me. I have to be out there, by their side. I need them."

"And they need you," Lightwing said, smiling widely even though her eyes looked overly bright. Then, she stepped back. "Now, I give you your new names. Cinderkit, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Sootkit, you will be known as Sootpaw. Rainkit, you will be known as Rainpaw. You will keep these names until you discover your purpose in life, after which you will change them to fit your new life. And Cinderpaw," she gave Cinderpaw one last loving glare. "I forbid you to make your warrior name Cinderbloodscarfighterstar."

Cinderpaw laughed. "Don't worry, Lightwing. That was just a joke."

I looked at Cinderpaw, then at Rainpaw. They both met my gaze with steady, blue-eyed stares. They could have sent me messages telepathically but they didn't need to. Their ascent for my plan was written plainly in their expressions. I took a deep breath.

"We're going to the lake. We want to find Ashthorn, our father."


	5. Through the Forest

**Cinderpaw's POV**

Lightwing looked down, sighed, smiled, and nodded. "How did I know you'd do that, Sootpaw? And now you've convinced your littermates to go with you."

"He only had to convince me," I pointed out. "Rainpaw was going to come with us anyway."

Rainpaw shot me a fleeting grin. "Yep," he said.

"You've always wanted to meet your father," Lightwing sighed, nuzzling Sootpaw. "So go find him. And when you find him, tell him I love him and that I miss him."

Sootpaw nodded. "I promise I will," he meowed solemnly.

I looked up at Lightwing and, suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I bounded forward and pushed my head into her chest fur. "I'll miss you," I meowed quietly, as though if I kept it quiet, word wouldn't spread that I'd had this moment of emotional weakness. The embarrassment would be more than I could bear.

Lightwing purred loudly. "I always knew you had a soft heart of hearts," she whispered, rasping her tongue over my ear. Then, fighting to regain my composure, I stepped back and let Rainpaw say his goodbyes. When he was done, we paused for a moment, looking at Lightwing. She stared back at each of us in turn and I could see her fighting back tears. And I realized. She didn't want to show weakness in front of us any more than I did.

_Let's go._ I told the others telepathically. So, as one, we turned our backs on the place we'd grown up in and padded out of the clearing. As we left, I glanced over my shoulder. I saw Lightwing's tail disappearing into her den. She was probably going to a place where no one would see her to grieve. It hit me suddenly how similar we really were.

"Cinderpaw? Are you coming?" Rainpaw had paused when he'd realized I was no longer with him and Sootpaw. Sootpaw also stopped and looked back at Rainpaw's words.

"Yeah," I said, pushing my sadness to the back of my mind. I'd deal with it later. "Who else will protect you?" I teased, bounding forward to catch up with my brothers. They didn't have an answer.

We walked for the rest of the day through the forest. Sootpaw kept asking Rainpaw, who was best at climbing, to check the position of the sun. "It has to always be on our flank," he explained.

"All we need to do is not get turned around," I joked. "How would we tell the difference if the sun is just on our flank? We have two of them, you see."

Rainpaw grinned. Sootpaw rolled his eyes. We continued walking.

The sun gradually drifted higher in the sky. When it was nearly over our heads, Sootpaw stopped walking.

"All right, I can tell everyone's hungry," he said. "I'll hunt for something to eat. Rainpaw can check for fresh water nearby. Cinderpaw can scout for danger."

"Sounds good to me!" Rainpaw meowed and raced off into the forest.

My stomach had been growling almost since we'd left Lightwing and the den. The last thing I wanted to do was walk around looking for potentially dangerous things. But Rainpaw had dashed off without a second thought and Sootpaw was willing to do the bulk of the work, exercising both his mind and his body through hunting. The least I could do was make sure they were safe.

"Meet you back here," I said and headed off to scout the path ahead.

I made sure I was thorough in my search, despite the constant rumbling coming from my middle telling me what I really wanted. Even when I spotted a squirrel out of the corner of my eye, I turned away. Sootpaw had said he was bringing back food. And what if he got hurt while he hunted, it would be my fault.

But my searches found nothing and I returned to the clearing with the report of all clear. I found Sootpaw there already, setting down a thrush and a vole. He smiled and pushed the vole toward me.

"Here, eat," he said. "Thanks for scouting. I could tell you were famished."

"And I suppose you and Rainpaw weren't?" I asked as I sank my teeth into the vole.

At that moment, Rainpaw reentered from the opposite side of the clearing. "There's a stream flowing several tree-lengths in that direction." He pointed his tail in the direction he'd just come from. "It's the closest water I could find." He flopped down beside Sootpaw and began pulling feathers off the thrush.

"Great job, Rainpaw," Sootpaw meowed. "But make sure you save some of that for me."

"Sure thing," Rainpaw meowed, continuing to pull off feathers. "I just figured you wouldn't want to eat a mouthful of feathers."

Sootpaw smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably?" I scoffed, swallowing a mouthful of surprisingly tasty vole. "Not certainly? Your warrior name should be Sootfeather if you like feathers so much!"

Sootpaw snorted. "Yeah, I don't think we should leave the naming up to you, Cinderbloodscarfighterstar."

Rainpaw, who had just pulled a clump of feathers off the thrush, burst out laughing at the sound of my "warrior name", spraying feathers over Sootpaw.

I laughed right alongside Rainpaw. "At least my names are accurate! I'd say Sootfeather suits you pretty well right now, and Raingiggle does seem proper for Rainpaw."

Sootpaw shook the feathers out of his fur, but couldn't help joining in the laughter.


	6. Sickness Strikes

**Rainpaw's POV**

After a drink from the stream I found, we were ready to set off again. We journeyed through the forest for hours in silence. I'd begun to feel queasy from all the walking and I could tell the others felt the same when we finally reached the edge of the trees.

Before us lay a field. It stretched for what seemed to be hundreds of tree-lengths before disappearing over a crest of hills.

"Now _that_ is a huge field," Cinderpaw announced. I couldn't agree more.

"How about we just stay here for the night?" Sootpaw suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I agreed. "It doesn't look like there's much shelter out there."

"Then it's settled!" Sootpaw said decisively. "How about we start searching for a temporary den for the night? We could line it with moss like our den back with Lightwing."

"Are you crazy?" I asked, looking around. "It takes ages to gather moss! We won't have the time to find nice, soft moss to sleep on. We'll have to use leaves for our temporary dens."

"Oh. Right." Sootpaw scuffed the ground with his paw before glancing at our sister. "Cinderpaw, come on. Let's find ourselves a den." He'd taken several pawsteps before he turned back, noticing Cinderpaw wasn't following. "Um…Cinderpaw?"

I looked at Cinderpaw, too. She was crouched on the ground, her head bent and every muscle tensed as if she was in pain.

"Cinderpaw!" I cried, bounding to her side. "Cinderpaw, what's wrong?"

Cinderpaw didn't reply. Instead, her back arched suddenly and she retched onto the forest floor.

Sootpaw recoiled at the foul scent but I pressed on, not wanting to hurt Cinderpaw's feelings while she was so obviously unwell. "Cinderpaw?" I asked tentatively, trying desperately not to be sick from the overpowering scent.

"Rainpaw," Cinderpaw coughed. "I feel sick."

"I figured," I replied, using Cinderpaw's usual sarcasm against her. "But what do you think caused it?"

Cinderpaw shook her head. "No idea," she rasped. "I've been feeling gradually sicker as the day's gone on."

I looked at Sootpaw worriedly. Was the queasiness both of us felt not from walking too much but from something more sinister? As if to prove it was the latter, Cinderpaw vomited for a second time.

I looked from Cinderpaw to Sootpaw, trying desperately to think of what to do. Cinderpaw was sick, either from the fresh-kill or - his stomach turned over at the thought - the water. Had he really led his beloved littermates into harm on their first day away from their mother?

Just as the worry and mounting dread peaked inside him, he stepped outside his mind and took a look at the situation as a whole. Cinderpaw was ill. He and Sootpaw were also probably sick. However, only Cinderpaw was throwing up at the moment. He and Sootpaw needed to find shelter and safety before they, too, succumbed to the nauseous feelings within them.

"Sootpaw, scout around the edge of the forest and find a suitable shelter for the night. I'll stay with Cinderpaw and try to help her."

Sootpaw nodded and began walking briskly around the edge of the woods. Then, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I think I heard Lightwing say something about certain herbs having the power to heal wounds and sicknesses. I remember when you were sick and throwing up once she gave you some sort of root and-"

"And I got better. I remember," I meowed. I screwed up my eyes in concentration. _What was it called?_ I replayed the memory in my head. Lightwing was bending over me, a brownish colored root in her jaws. "Here, my sweet kit. Eat this. It'll make you feel better. It's called…" I couldn't remember.

"What was it called?" I asked Sootpaw.

He shrugged. "I can't remember, sorry. I think I was half-asleep at the time."

I growled under my breath, sinking my claws into the soft ground. The answer was at the tips of my claws but I couldn't quite reach it.

Cinderpaw retched again. Sootpaw trotted off around the forest's edge. I sat there trying to concentrate, hardly able to smell through the blanket of putrid fumes wafting from Cinderpaw's general area.

I couldn't just start feeding her random roots hoping for the best. I might very well poison her. But I couldn't sit around doing nothing, now that I knew there was a way to cure her. _Think, Rainpaw!_ I ordered myself. _Think!_ But I couldn't figure it out.

"Rainpaw," Cinderpaw choked.

"Yes?" I asked, bending down beside her while holding my breath.

"I think I remember something." She spat onto the ground in front of her and continued. "Lightwing was telling me about the root while she fed it to you. She said it was special because it started the same way my name did. With a C."

I gaped at Cinderpaw. How would she have remembered that bit of knowledge through moons upon moons of time? She wouldn't give something like that a second thought normally. But I wasn't complaining.

Quickly, I ran the memory back through my mind. _Lightwing bent over me, a brownish colored root in her jaws. "Here, my sweet kit. Eat this. It'll make you feel better. It's called c… c… c…"_ And then it came to me. "Chervil!" I cried triumphantly. "It's chervil!" And without waiting another heartbeat, I sprinted off through the trees.

I found a chervil plant half-hidden in the shadow of a gigantic beech tree. After sniffing the fernlike leaves and recoiling at the sickly sweet scent the small, white flowers gave off, I began digging around its base. Soon enough, I'd found a root.

After digging for a little while longer, I had gathered a small heap of the roots. Picking them up in my jaws, I dashed back to where I'd left Cinderpaw.

She wasn't there. I checked the bushes to see if she'd crawled off to find a place more out of the way to throw up, so there'd be less of a mess out in the open. She wasn't there, either. But when I checked the foliage near where Sootpaw had gone off scouting, I was just able to smell a second, slightly fresher scent trail. He'd come back. After taking a few more pawsteps around the edge of the trees, I found his and Cinderpaw's scents leading away. I smiled. Sootpaw had returned and was helping Cinderpaw to the temporary den. Quickly, I bounded after them.

Their scent trails led to the base of a tree and then, amazingly, up its side. I looked up and spotted a hole in the trunk not far from the ground. I climbed up and almost rammed head-first into Cinderpaw, whose head shot out as she vomited over the side. I was just able to duck out of the way and avoid getting hit.

"Sorry, Rainpaw," Cinderpaw gasped. "But I had to throw up and I didn't want to do it in here. Sootpaw found the best den ever!" She disappeared from the entrance and I followed her, hopping inside with my precious bundle of roots still grasped tightly in my mouth.

My jaw nearly dropped, but I was able to hold onto the healing herbs with great difficulty. It was a small, circular hole, the bottom covered in dry leaves. Sootpaw sat against one wall, two squirrels lying at his feet. "I found these two in here," he explained, proudly nudging one of the fluffy-tailed critters with his forepaw. "I figured this would be an ideal spot for a den."

I nodded and, brushing an area of the floor clear with a paw, set down the roots. "I figured it out," I said breathlessly, still tired from my run. "It was chervil."

Sootpaw looked impressed. "Good job!" He congratulated me. I felt a warm, happy feeling blossom in my chest.

"We should probably give some to Cinderpaw," Sootpaw continued. I bent my head obligingly and picked up a couple roots to pass to Cinderpaw. She smiled tiredly and began chewing them up.

Sootpaw and I divided up the squirrels evenly and began eating. I tried to give Cinderpaw her share but she shook her head. "I'd better not risk it," she said. "I'll wait until morning."

The three of us curled up together in a large, furry heap. My head was resting on Sootpaw's back and Cinderpaw lay across my haunches. She was positioned near the hole in case of an emergency in the middle of the night.

Our hearts beating against one another's, our purrs mingling in the darkening air, we drifted off to sleep.


	7. Crossing the Field

**Sootpaw's POV**

I awoke the next morning to Rainpaw shifting in the leaves beside me. Blinking open my eyes, I was forced to squint through the bright sunlight shining straight through the tree hole. Then, I noticed the empty space in front of me.

Pushing myself to my paws, I hobbled across the tree, still stiff from sleeping, and, planting my paws on the edge of the hole, poked my head out. Blinking furiously to adjust my eyes to the brightness, I searched for my sister. After last night, she shouldn't be out alone. What if her nausea overcame her again and she didn't have one of her brothers there to help her?

"Cinderpaw!" he called desperately.

"Yeah? What?" Cinderpaw's voice came from somewhere nearby.

I scoured the bushes where I'd thought it had come from with my eyes, but couldn't see her. "Where are you?" I asked.

"Here." Cinderpaw slipped out from behind a tree, licking her lips. "What is it?"

"Where were you?" I asked, leaping down from the tree, stretching to loosen my muscles, and padding over to her. "I don't think it's wise for you to be wandering around the forest so soon after your illness last night."

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "I was just around that tree, silly! You picked a great spot for a den. There's a clear stream running back there. And I know it's safe to drink," she added at the sight of my expression. "I saw a deer drinking from it as I approached. He wouldn't have drunk that water if it was unclean."

I sighed. She had a point. "Okay, you've convinced me." I began padding toward the tree and, out of sight behind it, the stream. "Go get Rainpaw, will you? And eat your squirrel from yesterday. You need food. I'll catch some with Rainpaw for breakfast."

* * *

About an hour later, we were preparing to leave the forest and travel across the field. Rainpaw and I had caught a couple mice and shared them amongst ourselves, giving a little to Cinderpaw, too, because she'd missed her meal last night and must have been hungry even after her squirrel. And so, fed and watered, the three of us began the long trek across the field.

It was hot even this early in the day. The sun blazed down, baking our backs as we padded along. The grass was so tall, it proved difficult to see far in front of us. I wondered if we shouldn't have brought some prey and water-soaked moss with us.

A slight breeze started up as we rounded the crest of a small hill. It was just enough to stir the tops of the grass but not quite enough to cool us down.

On and on we trekked, across the endless field, Rainpaw leaping high into the air at times to check we were going in the right direction.

"I see a tree!" Rainpaw's shout made me start. I whipped around to see his tail poking up amongst the stalks of grass. I made my way toward him, pushing through the dry stalks of grass.

"Where?" I asked.

"Over there." Rainpaw angled his ears forward and slightly to the side. "I think we should probably stop and rest under it for a bit."

"Good idea," I agreed.

Cinderpaw, who had been on Rainpaw's other side, began pushing her way forward. "You say shade, I say let's go," she meowed briefly. Rainpaw and I exchanged amused glances and followed Cinderpaw through the grass again.

The tree was stunted and twisted from living on the plains, but still had enough leaves to provide a good amount of shade. Cinderpaw flopped down immediately in the grass, flattening it. Rainpaw lay down next to her, creating a larger patch of trampled grass. I was about to join them when I heard something that made me pause. It was the trickle of water.

My mouth was parched from going the entire morning and part of the afternoon without water. I bounded down a small decline and saw a trail where there didn't seem to be any grass. I plunged toward it and emerged on the bank of a tiny stream. I bent down to sniff at it, wondering if it was safe to drink.

A flash in the water made me leap back, startled. It was a fish. It swam lazily by, seemingly uncaring that a cat crouched on the bank. I raised my paw uncertainly. Lightwing had told me of an old Clan who ate fish, but I'd never tried it before. I figured we could probably use some food, even if it was a small fish. My paw shot into the water and, immediately, the fish vanished.

"Mouse dung!" I grumbled, shaking water off my paw. Then, I began licking the water off. I figured that if a fish could live in this stream, it was probably safe to drink.

"Hey, Cinderpaw! Rainpaw! Come here!" I called. I heard their paws pounding on the ground and waited, smiling to myself.

Cinderpaw burst through the grass first, her claws unsheathed, looking wildly around. "What is it, Sootpaw?" she demanded. "Are you being attacked?"

"No," Sootpaw replied, laughing slightly. "But I found a stream. I think it's safe to drink from, too."

"Cinderpaw looked down. She was standing in the stream, which came up to somewhere between her ankles and her knees.

"Great," she grumbled, backing out of the stream. "You couldn't have told me that earlier, could you?"

Rainpaw laughed as he padded up behind me. Crouching by the edge of the stream, he began lapping. I followed his lead and, after drying herself off, Cinderpaw joined us.

"Well," I meowed, sitting up and swiping my tongue around my mouth to catch any stray drops when I'd drunk my fill, "I think we've rested enough, don't you?"

Rainpaw nodded. "Yep. Time to get going again."

* * *

We made it across the field just as the sun was setting. Cinderpaw saw a bush nearby with wide, spreading leaves. "We could sleep under that and be completely protected from anything - wind, rain, snow, you name it!"

"There wouldn't be snow now," I pointed out. "It's the middle of Greenleaf."

"Yeah, well, if it _was_ Leafbare, then we'd be protected from the snow." I didn't argue further.

Rainpaw caught a fat rabbit by the edge of the field and we feasted on it before curling up together under the bush in a nest of, again, leaves. I really missed our old, mossy den.

And so the second day away from home came to an end.


	8. The River

**Cinderpaw's POV**

I started awake as I felt a bit of cold wetness slide under my fur. As I instinctively leaned over to draw my tongue over the spot, I heard the pitter-patter of rain outside.

"Of course it's raining," Sootpaw grumbled, sitting up beside me and shaking out his fur. I jumped a little; I hadn't realized he was awake.

"Well, at least it wasn't raining yesterday," Rainpaw meowed, pushing himself to his paws and brushing stray leaves off his pelt.

I grimaced. "It couldn't have held off for a day or two more, could it?" I grumbled. "We might be at the lake by then."

"What, are you tired of traveling already?" Rainpaw teased.

"She has a point, though," Sootpaw said thoughtfully. "The cats wouldn't have wanted to travel too far, especially not if Lightwing knew Ashthorn was coming when the lake was safe again. They might have traveled for a quarter moon, maybe less. If they went too far, Ashthorn would think he'd missed them somehow and turned back."

"So if we keep going straight, we should get to the lake in a few days," I said, my spirits lifting. "No more constant walking, constant sleeping on leaves." I poked Sootpaw playfully in the side. "You can get your mossy nest back."

Sootpaw shook his head, pretending to be exasperated. "Well, I guess we'd better get going." He led the way out of the bush and into the pouring rain.

I cringed as water splattered my fur, turning it a dark, smoky gray like Sootpaw's. It soaked in underneath my pelt, weighing me down as I splashed through puddles of mud. StarClan, I hated rain.

We plodded on, our heads bowed against the driving rain. Honestly, it was like walking through a waterfall! Though, of course, I'd never done that.

"I see a river!"

Sootpaw's voice was barely audible over the pounding rain. I looked up fearfully and felt my stomach drop into my paws. There, sure enough, was a river.

It was foaming with white water, tossing debris along like dead leaves as it raged past, turned into rapids by the torrential rain. The more water added to the river, the faster it had to flow. And so it turned into a death trap.

"Do we have to cross it now?" I shouted. "Can't we wait for the rain to stop?"

"There's no shelter anywhere here!" Sootpaw responded in a raised voice. "And we shouldn't just backtrack! It would make our efforts to continue pointless! Anyway, I haven't seen any shelter since the bush we slept in and that was barely big enough for the three of us!"

I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but wonder whether there was an alternative route. That river seemed like it was calling to me, waiting for me to get close before sweeping me away like the huge branches already being tossed to and fro. My legs began to shake.

"It's okay, Cinderpaw." Rainpaw had approached from behind me. "Look, there are stepping-stones! We won't have to get anything but our paws wet!"

Rainpaw was also right. There were several flattish rocks providing a pathway across the dangerous river, but the water level was so high, waves kept washing powerfully over their tops.

"I'll go first to make sure it's safe," Sootpaw meowed with a quick glance at me.

"N-no," I stammered.

Sootpaw paused and stared at me. "What?" he called, evidently wondering if he'd heard right.

I couldn't lose face in front of them. Not now, at this crucial moment. So, even though I was quaking from nose to tail, even though I was scared stiff of water, I raised my voice and took a pawstep forward. "No. I should go first. I'm the oldest, and the best fighter. I have the most nerve and bravery. I should test it to make sure it's safe."

Sootpaw exchanged a worried glance with Rainpaw. "Er… no, Cinderpaw," he began awkwardly. Then, his eyes lit up and he continued more confidently. "Cinderpaw, we need you at our backs, so that if one of us slips, you can make sure we don't fall into the water."

It was a pitiful excuse and everyone present saw straight through it. But it was my lifeboat and I clung to it. "Oh. Okay then." I forced a smile, though I knew it must look fake, like a grimace. "Okay, sounds good." I stepped back.

Sootpaw smiled at me. "Great, thanks," he said. "I know we can count on you, right, Rainpaw?"

Rainpaw nodded. "Of course!"

With that, Sootpaw turned and padded cautiously to the riverbank. I held my breath, my claws unconsciously in sheathing and gripping the sodden ground. Sootpaw crouched, wiggled his haunches, then leaped.

He landed squarely on the first stepping-stone. I let out my breath and concentrated on breathing normally. But when Sootpaw took his next leap, I had to hold my breath again.

On and on he went, his fur turned black by the rain, standing out against the white foam of the river. Then, as he leaped from the last rock to the shore, his hind paws slipped out from underneath him. I gasped as his front claws sank into solid, safe ground, but his hindquarters splashed into the river.

"Sootpaw!" I yowled, but he was too far for me to get to; on the opposite side of the river. I paced back and forth, my heart pounding in terror. Was I about to lose my brother?

Sootpaw was struggling against the current, fighting to keep his hold on the riverbank. I looked upstream and saw, to my horror, a huge tree branch hurtling downstream right at Sootpaw. In my desperation, I shouted in his mind. _Sootpaw! Hold on!_

Sootpaw found a grip with his hind legs as the log was about to pass the stepping-stones. He shot out of the water just as the branch passed right where he'd been hanging on for dear life.

I took a deep breath. He was all right. Then, I realized Rainpaw was about to start across the river.

"Rainpaw!" I yowled, bounding over to him.

"What?" he asked, looking at me with a puzzled sort of expression.

"Watch out for the last rock. It's slippery."

"I kn-" he stopped when he saw my expression. His gaze softened and he pressed his nose against my cheek. "Don't worry, Cinderpaw. I'll be fine. I know what to do." And with that, he jumped onto the first rock.

He turned out to be right - I needn't have worried. He leaped lightly from rock to rock with hardly a break in his stride._ It must be all those trees he likes climbing._ I thought wryly.

Before I knew it, Rainpaw was on the other side with Sootpaw. They both turned to face me, and even from so far away, I could see their eyes gleaming.

"Come on, Cinderpaw! It's easy!" Rainpaw called.

Sootpaw smiled at me encouragingly. "If you slip off the last rock like me, we'll be here to pull you out!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" I replied sarcastically. Then, my confidence raised slightly from my teasing yowl, I crouched on the bank and took my first leap.

My paws hit the rock just as a wave washed over it. I scrabbled around for a moment, trying to find purchase on the stone, slippery from the water still streaming off of it. At the last moment, when I was sure I was about to slip off and had let out a panicked cry, my claws found a crack and I was able to stop my uncontrolled slide abruptly.

I crouched on the stone, shivering from a mixture of cold and fear, too scared to continue. I heard Sootpaw shout something but the wind carried it away. Then, I heard Rainpaw's voice in my mind. _You can do it, Cinderpaw. It's really not all that difficult. You just have to believe you can and you can do it._

I was too scared to contradict him. Screwing up my courage once again, I pushed myself into the air at the next stepping-stone.

To my amazement, I landed squarely on the slippery rock. _That's it, Cinderpaw!_ Rainpaw said excitedly. _Now try the next jump._ My confidence blossoming once again, I bunched my muscles and leaped again. And almost fell into the swirling, foaming river.

Ice-cold spray flecked my already sodden fur as I slipped over the rock, my front paws splashing into the water before my hind paws caught on the uneven surface of the rock. Wincing at my bruised toes, I backed into the center of the rock again.

I wasn't sure if I would be able to cross the river. I was only on the third stepping-stone and had already almost fallen off twice. How could I make it to Sootpaw and Rainpaw? I was supposed to be the bravest of us all!

Sootpaw's voice joined Rainpaw's in my head. _Just start jumping, Cinderpaw. You'll be fine._

_How do you know that? _I growled back, frustrated.

_Because it's what Rainpaw and I did._

Rainpaw jumped in, seemingly to prove what Sootpaw had said. _Exactly! You saw me, right? I just kept jumping and kept my eyes fixed on the other riverbank. It's the best way to do it._

_But what if I land awkwardly on a rock and fall off?_ I asked.

_You have to believe you won't._

I snorted. That had to be the most useless advice anyone had ever given me. Rainpaw, apparently guessing my silence correctly, added _I know it sounds stupid, but trust me, it works._

I shook my head in exasperation. I was stuck out in a storm-swollen river intent on sweeping me to my death and Rainpaw was giving me advice a kit might believe. But I figured I might as well amuse him. At least it would prove him wrong and get me some good advice. So, taking a deep breath, I fixed my gaze on him and Sootpaw and leaped.

My paws found the next stone. I looked down in amazement, wondering how I'd just accomplished what I'd done. I was sure, for a moment, that I'd miss the rock completely and splash into the river. But no, I'd hit the rock head-on, landing perfectly on its driest parts.

_See?_ Rainpaw sounded smug. I stuck out my tongue at him and began leaping from stone to stone, crossing the river in what felt like a few bounds. Then, just as my confidence reached its peak at the second-to-last rock, I jumped to the next stepping-stone and felt my paws slide out of control.

I let out a panicked screech as I skidded across the smooth surface, claws scrabbling as they tried to find purchase. Then, just as I was toppling over the edge, when my forepaws were being splashed with freezing water, one of my hind claws caught on a crack in the rock. For a heartbeat, I thought I could save myself, but then I realized that my momentum was still carrying me forward. With an agonizing wrench, I plummeted into the swirling, foaming water, my claw ripping out as I fell.

The river felt like ice. It sucked the breath from my lungs as it pushed me down, down, down, buffeting me from all sides. My eyes had closed just as I entered the water; all I could see was inky darkness. I tried to gasp in a breath of air, but all that was around me was water. I couldn't breathe; I was drowning in frigid blackness.

Then, I felt teeth sink into my scruff. Claws grabbed at my pelt, pulling me upward. The sudden feeling that I wasn't alone jolted me back to life. I was _not_ going to die like this, which was for certain. I had to survive. What would my little brothers do without me?

I tried to push against the current, but my legs felt like lead. All I could do was go limp and go where my savior took me. I just hoped he could save me before I passed out.

My head broke the surface and I sucked in a breath of air that felt overheated after the icy river water. Shaking my head, I blinked the water out of my eyes and saw the riverbank flashing past as I was carried downstream. Growling under my breath, I reached deep inside myself and used the last of my strength to push myself and the cat who still had his claws and teeth sunk into my pelt to the bank.

The cat caught hold of the muddy ground and climbed out of the river, dragging me with him. I turned to see which of my brothers had rescued me. And, surprise, surprise, it was Sootpaw.

He coughed up water as he lay beside me, panting and gasping for breath. His normally dark gray fur was slicked down to his sides and black from the wetness it carried. His eyes, however, still shone with a fierce, blue fire. I felt a glowing pride for my brother warming me from the inside. He would never be beaten. Not even almost losing his sister and exerting every morsel of energy to leap into a freezing river after her could take the sparkle of determination from those eyes. I smiled to myself as that certainty filled me.

"Cinderpaw," Sootpaw rasped. "Are you okay? I saw blood on the rock…"

"It was just my paw," I panted. "I think I tore a claw out."

Sootpaw nodded. "Good," he whispered. Those eyes filled with bright, blue fire began to close. I tried to crawl my way closer to him to help keep him awake only to find I couldn't move. My own vision was going black. Even as I struggled to stay awake, the darkness overwhelmed me and I fell into unconsciousness.


	9. Saving Littermates

**A/N: School has begun! I won't be posting every morning anymore, but from now on, it'll be in the evenings.**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

I raced along the riverbank, terror surging through me. My lungs were on fire and a sharp pain was in my side but I refused to stop running. After both Cinderpaw and Sootpaw vanished into the icy depths of the river, I realized it must be up to me to pull them out. So I'd begun to run.

Exhaustion pulled at my paws, trying to slow my panicked run, but I refused to let it control me. My littermates were in trouble. They were counting on me. I couldn't let them down.

Bursting through a thick clump of bushes, I nearly trampled right over two sodden, limp shapes lying on the slick grass, the rain pounding on their lifeless bodies. I skidded to a halt, dread filling my heart like lead. Was I too late? Had the river finally let them go when they were… no, I couldn't think about that. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

Quickly, I bent over the lighter of the two cats, pressing my ear to her chest. After a moment when fear threatened to overcome me, I picked up a faint _thump-thump_. My own heart leaped. Cinderpaw was alive.

Leaping to Sootpaw's side, I repeated the procedure on him and was relieved to find that he, too, was still alive. My littermates hadn't left me. I hadn't failed them.

But, I suddenly realized, they were horribly exposed here on this riverbank. What if an animal came along? What if it was one of the war-loving monsters currently living around the lake? What if it was a badger or a fox, about which I had heard many terrifying stories as a kit. What if it was a Twoleg, one of the crazy creatures that walked on only two legs and had giant, furless paws that could crush a cat's bones with a careless wave? No, Sootpaw and Cinderpaw needed me still. I could still save them. If only there was shelter nearby I could use.

The bushes I'd just run through could work. Glancing back upstream, I saw the dense clump of foliage just a little ways away. I bounded over to examine it closer. Then, to my disappointment, I realized there were thorn bushes in the mix. I couldn't bring my unconscious littermates here. They might get hurt.

So where could I take them? I scanned the surroundings, trying to find a suitable den to rest in. Certainly, nothing along the riverbank would work, for not only did the river occasionally send random waves of water surging over the bank, but also it was incredibly exposed everywhere – the river had swept basically all the foliage away.

"Well, I'd better get Cinderpaw and Sootpaw farther away from the river," I muttered to myself, turning and trotting back to my siblings. Grasping Sootpaw's scruff in my jaws, I began pulling my heavy brother uphill away from the river. Once I'd gotten about half a tree-length away, I dropped Sootpaw and raced back for Cinderpaw.

In this fashion, I pulled both my littermates farther and farther away from the swollen river. Finally, I reached the top of the hill and flopped down beside them, panting from the arduous task of dragging two cats heavier than me up a steep slope. Resting my head on my paws, still breathing heavily, rain dripping down into my eyes and over my nose, I looked down the opposite side of the hill.

At first, I wasn't completely sure what I was looking at. There were strange, box-like shapes everywhere in unnatural shades of colors. Everything had hard corners and was at odds with the natural, curved shapes of the forest. Something looking a bit like ice glittered from holes in the huge boxes. Everything was quiet except for the constant sound of rain as well as some sort of growling, splashing noise coming from somewhere behind the row of sharp-edged, murky red-colored things.

I searched deep in my memory, trying to think of all the stories I'd ever heard, but still couldn't think of what this strange place could be. As I thought, my gaze fell on a patch of green enclosed in a long line of high, brown, thin tree branches sticking straight out of the ground with no room to slip between them. My ears perked up. I could work with trees.

But then I remembered my unconscious littermates. However well I could climb, there was no way I could carry both of them over that thing. So, sighing quietly to myself, I searched the grassy hill for another shelter.

* * *

I ended up settling for a few bushes clustered together under a lone tree. It was probably the one place a hostile creature would look if it was looking for us, but I had no other choice. I lay between Cinderpaw and Sootpaw, trying to lick their fur dry while my body screamed at me to just lay my head on my paws and fall asleep. I couldn't just leave Sootpaw and Cinderpaw lying there, soaking wet, while I took a nap. They might catch a cold. No, they needed to get dry before I gave in to my exhaustion.

So I continued licking, rubbing one paw slowly along Sootpaw's flank as I dried his neck, trying to warm him up with the little energy I had left. But just as I tried to stay awake, – I had to dry my littermates! Cinderpaw was only half dry and almost Sootpaw's whole body was still wet – my eyelids dropped closed and, despite my mind yowling at my body that it could rest later, I fell headlong into sleep in a matter of heartbeats.


	10. What to do next?

**Sootpaw's POV**

My eyes flickered open, my nostrils filled with the stench of blood. I could barely lift my head off my paws and look around for the source of the vile scent, my body felt so battered and bruised. My muscles screamed in protest as I shifted onto my other side, glancing around the unfamiliar den. As my gaze fell on Cinderpaw's forepaw, covered with red, I stretched my hind legs behind me. At first, it felt like my muscles were tearing apart, but then they loosened and I was able to crawl forward and begin licking at Cinderpaw's foot.

Cinderpaw, apparently roused by my washing, opened her eyes with a yawn and looked blearily around, wincing slightly. "Where – where _are_ we?" she asked in a croaky sort of voice.

"No idea," I replied, barely pausing between licks.

"Where's Rainpaw? I thought he would be here?"

"No idea."

Cinderpaw looked amused. "Is that all you can say?"

"No!" I said indignantly, lifting my head to glare at her. She took the chance to lift her bloody forepaw to her nose and sniff it.

"I think I tore out a claw on the rock," she said, growling slightly as she put her paw back down. "Fox dung! Now I won't be able to protect you as well!"

"Hey, it's okay," I meowed reassuringly. Cinderpaw prided herself on her unbeatable fighting skills; it must be almost heartbreaking for her to be missing one of her carefully sharpened claws. "Rainpaw and I can fend for ourselves."

"You, sure," Cinderpaw snorted. "Rainpaw? No."

"What was that about me?" Both Cinderpaw and I jumped as we spotted Rainpaw's fluffy face poking under the bush. He slipped inside the den and crouched beside us, looking from one to the other, waiting for an answer.

"Um… we were just wondering where you were," I said quickly.

Cinderpaw nodded. "Yeah."

Rainpaw looked satisfied with our explanation. "To answer your question, I was out hunting."

Cinderpaw exaggerated a glance around. "So… did you catch anything?"

Rainpaw looked at the ground, scuffing one paw through the dirt. "Well… no," he confessed. "There wasn't a hint of anything out there."

He looked so dejected that I stood and padded the few pawsteps to his side, speaking loudly to cover the loud rumbling of my stomach. "That's fine. I'm sure we'll find something later."

Rainpaw looked up at me with a despairing, miserable sort of expression. "But that's just the thing!" he half-wailed. "I scouted ahead a little while you two were unconscious and I think I know what's ahead! A Twolegplace!"

Cinderpaw looked surprised. "A Twolegplace? Are you sure? But – but – what does that have to do with finding food? And why would there be a Twolegplace in the middle of nowhere out here?"

Rainpaw shrugged. "I remember a story Lightwing used to tell us about the Twolegplace."

"I remember it too," I said suddenly. "She used to tell it to us when we were about six moons old."

* * *

_Lightwing smiled down at her kits. "Who wants to hear a story before bedtime?"_

"_Me!" I cried, bouncing up and down in excitement._

"_Me too!" Rainkit put in, smiling his widest smile._

"_Eh, I guess I could sit through one story," Cinderkit muttered, but her eyes gleamed with excitement anyway._

"_Then sit down and be quiet," Lightwing purred. "Ready? Okay._

"_This is a story about a place not meant for cats; a place full of danger. It holds many things that could kill a cat almost by accident. The ones who live there are either too weak and lazy to be of any use or are vicious and cruel, living off of rats and defending a grimy, dirty, hard-edged alleyway against others; starving, thieving, and evil. It is called the Twolegplace."_

_I felt Rainkit shiver beside me. I had to keep down a shudder of fear myself. Cinderkit, of course, was washing her paws as if bored of the story, even though her ears were angled in Lightwing's direction, soaking up every word she spoke._

"_The Twolegplace is full of gray and sharp-edged corners. Its forgotten edges are layered with stinking waste and infested with diseased rats, big as a cat with long, sharp teeth and an even longer bald tail._

"_Within the Twolegplace live Twolegs in huge boxes of strange colors. They ride around in brightly colored monsters with shiny pelts, four huge, black paws, and glaring eyes. They are faster than the fastest warrior, racing around on Thunderpaths. Thunderpaths are wide stretches of hard, gray stone and are usually lined with crowfood._

_The maze of square dens and Thunderpaths stretches for many, many Treelengths in every direction. It is too easy to enter a Twolegplace and never find your way out._

"_I hope you never have to enter one. They are not places for cats."_

* * *

I shuddered just thinking about the horrors of the Twolegplace Lightwing had described. "Do we have to go into it?"

Rainpaw nodded. "It's straight ahead if we follow our original path and it stretches to the horizon in either direction. It's the only way forward."

Cinderpaw was washing her forepaw, cleaning the dried blood off of her fur. It looked like the bleeding had stopped. When she was done, she looked up at us. "Well, if there's no food here and there's only one way ahead, let's get going. Maybe we can find something to eat in the Twolegplace, because we're certainly not going back over that river." She shivered involuntarily before standing and stalking purposefully out of the den.

I smiled before I followed her. Cinderpaw had one weakness; her fear of water. But if I tried to tease her about it, I knew she'd just deny it. So, nudging Rainpaw to his paws, I followed Cinderpaw out from under the bush and down the hill to the Twolegplace.


	11. The Twolegplace

**A/N: This is why I love writing from Cinderpaw's POV. It's just so fun to write from her point of view. She's such a great character. :**

******Also, one more thing, I know it's Friday and I usually have daily uploads (or try to, anyway) and with school and stuff I can't upload mornings anymore, but on weekends I should be able to. It would help me remember if I did it in the evenings on weekdays and in the mornings on weekends. So that'll hopefully be my general schedule for the next little bit.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

I couldn't believe I'd torn my claw. Seriously, why did it have to be _my_ claw? Why did it have to be my _claw?_ We were heading into probably the most dangerous place we'd ever been in and the best fighter was down one claw? It was a positive tragedy, whatever my brothers said.

I stalked down the hill, my tail twitching with annoyance, my steps feeling suddenly lopsided even though my claws were sheathed. It was as if I'd lost a toe.

"Cinderpaw? You okay?"

Sootpaw's voice drifted through the misty air to me, his voice concerned but his mind highly amused. I sighed in exasperation. Sootpaw didn't understand – _couldn't _understand – how terrible my loss was. And now he was laughing at me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I snapped, barely turning my head to the side to send the words over my shoulder.

I heard Rainpaw whisper something too quietly for me to hear but I didn't ask him to repeat himself. I didn't even look through our mental connection to see what he'd said. I could just tell he was also laughing at me.

Rainpaw bounded forward to walk by my side. "Cinderpaw, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

I couldn't help myself this time. I reached out to his mind and, to my surprise, found anxiety there, too. The ice in my heart melted a little. How could I have suspected Rainpaw? Rainpaw, of all cats, would never want to hurt me. He cared about both Sootpaw and I more than even himself. He always put others before himself; put himself in their position; tried to understand.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said in a much gentler voice than the one I'd used with Sootpaw. Rainpaw deserved that, at least.

"You feel like you've lost a toe, don't you?" he asked.

I shot him a sharp glare. I had to live up to my reputation, after all. I couldn't go soft on him all the time. "Stop looking in my head."

Rainpaw smiled, but it didn't feel like he was laughing _at_ me, but more _with_ me. "Okay, fine."

He dropped back for a moment before reappearing at my side, only this time Sootpaw trotted up on my other side. Rainpaw must have told Sootpaw I'd calmed down. Well, calmed down a little. I still sorely missed my claw.

We came to a halt at a row of straight, thin half-tree sort of things without bark, embedded into the ground right beside each other with no room to squeeze between.

"What is this?" I asked, scratching at one with my good forepaw. I wanted to leave a full set of claw-marks in case some rogue came along and thought we were a bunch of helpless, injured kits. Though I could easily take on any cat who threatened me, I couldn't say the same for Sootpaw and Rainpaw.

"I saw these yesterday," Rainpaw meowed, looking up at the tops of the half-trees. "I think they're meant to mark a border between the Twolegplace and the forest. Sort of like Twoleg scent markers, like the warriors use."

Sootpaw nodded. "That makes sense. So do we just climb over?"

Rainpaw leaped up the side. I almost stopped him – I was supposed to be the protector – but he _was_ the best at climbing trees and these half-tree things were most like trees. It was probably best he go first.

"All clear."

At Rainpaw's meow, I jumped as high as I could into the air, sinking my claws into the wood and pulling myself up the rest of the way. Sootpaw followed right on my tail. Together, the three of us stared down at the scene beyond.

It was a perfectly square plot of grass, completely surrounded by the half-trees. What seemed to be a hole led into a huge, square thing a Treelength high with a strange, pointed roof. Around the edges was a row of bushes with bright flowers, growing in weird, circular shapes. The whole thing was just plain unnatural.

A sudden, loud noise startled me so badly I nearly toppled off the half-tree I was perched on. I looked at the square den and saw an animal twice my size with pointed ears and a long muzzle, white fangs visible as it opened its mouth and made the noise again.

_Bark!_

I dove for the bushes directly beneath me within the half-trees, sensing mentally that Sootpaw and Rainpaw were following on my heels. Together, we huddled together in the bush, peering out at the terrifying monster. Rainpaw was shaking so badly I wrapped my tail around him to comfort him.

Strangely enough, I saw the creature hadn't moved from the hole. It was just standing there, staring at us, its ears standing straight up. It pushed itself onto its hind legs and rested its forepaws against something invisible, letting out its noise again.

_Bark!_

I wondered briefly if it was one of the rats Lightwing had warned us about, but then caught sight of a fluffy tail waving back and forth behind it. So it wasn't a rat. But then what was it?

_Bark!_

Another creature had appeared in the hole. It seemed to be looking out at the grassy area. Then, it turned to the animal and made sounds that sounded like growls. It immediately folded its ears back and tucked its tail between its legs, backing away out of sight. The larger creature looked back out one more time, pressing one pale forepaw to the invisible barrier in the hole before turning and walking out of sight. But it didn't use its forepaws.

"That must be a Twoleg!" Sootpaw whispered. "It only walks on two of its legs!"

I nodded, too freaked to make a sarcastic comment on how obvious that was.

After waiting for several long moments while our heartbeats slowed, making sure the creatures really were gone, we slunk out from under the bush one by one. I was first, of course.

We were getting particularly hungry by now. Though I wouldn't dream of complaining about it to Sootpaw and Rainpaw for fear of looking weak, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the stabbing pains in my middle signaling my need of food. I was even prepared to eat something someone else had chewed on if it meant the pain would stop.

So that was Priority Number One: getting food. I led the way out of the square of grass and around the side of the Twoleg Den, keeping my ears pricked, my eyes peeled, and my nose always on alert for any strange sounds, sights, or scents. This, I'd pretended, was the only reason I'd come with my brothers. I had to protect them, whatever the cost. It was up to me to lead them through this danger zone.

We emerged next to a wide stretch of black rock that emitted a putrid stench, even worse than crowfood. Gagging, my eyes watering, I surveyed the area.

This must be a Thunderpath. It exactly fit Lightwing's description of one, though without one key feature. I crept closer to the wide Thunderpath at the end of the smaller one connecting to the Twoleg Den. Sure, it was gray and sure, it smelled terrible, but where were the Monsters?

As if in answer to my thought, I suddenly realized that I was hearing a low rumble in the distance. I froze, ears swiveling, trying to focus on the sound. The problem was that it kept echoing around so that it sounded as if it was coming from all directions.

I growled to myself, looking up and down the Thunderpath. It was completely deserted. So where was the rumbling coming from?

Suddenly, with a blast of noise, a shiny, bright blue _thing_ swerved around a hidden corner and began roaring along right at me. I leaped backward, in front of Sootpaw and Rainpaw, shielding them with my body, I narrowed my eyes against the sunlight reflecting off the shiny sides and watched it careen past, leaving nothing behind but a cloud of grayish, acrid smoke and three apprentices with quaking knees.

I waited for the roar to fade into a rumble and then, slowly, into silence. It was gone. Only then did I dare to move.

Beckoning Sootpaw and Rainpaw forward with my tail, I began creeping forward again. I crouched by the edge of the Thunderpath, looking from side to side, my ears pricked for any sound of approaching Monsters. Hearing none, I turned to my brothers.

"We need to cross this Thunderpath. So we'll do it quickly, when we can't hear any Monsters, okay?"

Rainpaw looked terrified at the prospect, but Sootpaw merely swallowed and nodded, fear and determination glinting in his eyes.

"Ready?" I didn't wait for an answer. "One… two… three… Now!"

I leaped forward and felt Sootpaw do the same beside me. After a heartbeat, when he saw both his littermates going without him, Rainpaw raced after us. We pounded together across the Thunderpath, our breaths coming in sharp gasps from the adrenaline rushing through our veins. Then, sooner than I'd expected, we were crossing the opposite edge and had dived into a perfectly clipped bush.

"Thank StarClan we're all safe!" Rainpaw gasped as a Monster's growl grew louder again behind us.

I nodded in agreement, panting too hard to speak. Exhausted as I was what with all the straining tasks coupled with a lack of food, I knew we had to move on. I stood as the Monster roared by behind us and beckoned to my brothers. "We have to keep going," I said, my head and tail drooping.

Sootpaw and Rainpaw were both the same. Heads down, tails dragging through the dust, we made our way around another two rows of Twoleg Dens, winding our way along narrow alleyways, crossing a second Thunderpath, and eventually ending up in a dark alley.

I looked hopelessly around at the black bags, shining in the yellow light of a sort of fake sun on top of a tall pole, reeking of crowfood long gone bad. This was no place to sleep. But I knew we couldn't possibly continue tonight. It was just too much for one day, especially after Sootpaw and I had fallen into the river yesterday.

I found a few sheets of white and black stuff that crunched when I put pressure on it and dragged them into a corner. Then, wondering if there was possibly something more I could do to help keep us all safe, I curled up with my back facing the alley, Sootpaw and Rainpaw curled up in front of me, protected and safe.


	12. Starving and Lost

**Rainpaw's POV**

I really hated the Twolegplace. After I'd heard Lightwing's stories as a kit, I'd grown an immense fear of the place, swearing to myself I'd never, _ever_ go anywhere near one. And here I was, stomach rumbling, pelt dirty from sleeping in the alleyway, dragging my paws through the grime coating the constantly rocky ground. A moon ago, I'd never have believed it.

A distant growl announced the approach of another Monster. I shrank closer to Cinderpaw and Sootpaw and waited for it to pass, eyes closed and face buried in Cinderpaw's fur. They had grown more common as we journeyed deeper into the Twolegplace, shooting along the Thunderpaths, some even shining yellow light on the ground in front of it from its eyes.

The rumbling finally faded. Cinderpaw began walking again and I scurried along behind her, not wanting to be left behind. I even trod on her tail once or twice, but she didn't seem to care. She and I both knew I was the most cowardly of us. But as long as my littermates were safe, I didn't care about that.

We crouched at the edge of yet another Thunderpath, Sootpaw and I waiting for Cinderpaw's signal. We both were putting our lives on Cinderpaw's shoulders because we knew she was the best cat to lead in this place. Cinderpaw didn't seem to mind the extra weight of responsibility. It was almost as if she carried it all the time.

"Now!" Cinderpaw yowled. The three of us sprang into motion, racing as fast as we could across the Thunderpath just as another growl started up nearby. "Faster!" Cinderpaw cried. I pushed myself to my limit, sprinting across the hard, black stone. Then, all of a sudden, the stone turned tannish and we dove into an alleyway, crouching in a shadow. The Monster swept past behind us, roaring in fury at the loss of its prey – us.

"How about we pause here for a moment?" Sootpaw asked. I was surprised to see my brother, the rock-solid, always calm anchor, shaking. Actually _shaking_.

"Sure, Sootpaw," Cinderpaw meowed, sitting down heavily.

I looked from Sootpaw to Cinderpaw and back again. All of us were tired and hungry, covered from nose to tail in nasty-smelling grime. I checked Sootpaw's mind and found exhaustion there. But when I peeked into Cinderpaw's head, I found something unpleasantly surprising. I found a hopeless feeling only one thing can bring on. We were lost.

"How about I try to climb up a building and see where we are?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Cinderpaw said, her head hanging, the growls from her stomach painfully audible.

"Yeah," Sootpaw agreed, curling up on his side, eyes closed as he tried valiantly to suppress his violent hunger pangs. "Great plan, Rainpaw."

So, ignoring my own fatigue and stabbing pains around my middle, I looked up at the side of the Twoleg Den and tried to find a path up.

It turned out to be easier than I'd expected. There was a shiny, grayish thing that wound its way up the side of the den, rising in short steps easily climbable. I made it to the flat roof and looked around. And gasped.

The Twolegplace stretched in all directions as far as the horizon on every side. I couldn't see where we'd come in or where we were heading. So I glanced up at the sun, as Sootpaw had told us to do. _As long as we don't get ourselves turned around, the sun needs to be on our flanks._ But what if we _had_ gotten turned around? What then?

A loud screech echoed up from below. My heart seemed to skip a beat as my mind switched from worrying about direction to absolute terror. What had happened to make my littermate make such a sound? It had sounded like Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw, the brave one. Cinderpaw, the fighter. Why would she screech like that?

Heart now pounding in dreadful fear for Cinderpaw and Sootpaw, I began hurtling back down the shiny climbing thing, circling around and around, heading back to the ground. Right before I reached the hard ground, my paw caught on a bit of stray shiny stuff and I tripped. The shiny stuff cut into my paw painfully deep as I tumbled down the last few steps and rolled out onto the ground.

Cinderpaw and Sootpaw were lying on the ground, unconscious. I checked their heads and necks, but couldn't find any injuries. Then why had they passed out again?

"Hello, little kit."

The voice came from behind me and I spun around, my heart leaping up to beat in my throat.

Suddenly, it became very clear why Cinderpaw and Sootpaw had collapsed. It was fear. The tom before me had gleaming, golden eyes and his ear was ripped almost in half. His mouth was slightly open, taking in my powerful fear-scent and revealing inch-long fangs at once. His light orange fur rippled over bulging muscles, white scars slicing through it in places. His claws were unsheathed, glinting in the Sunhigh sunlight.

I felt myself beginning to feel light-headed, but shook myself vigorously. I had to stay awake to protect Cinderpaw and Sootpaw. It was my job as their littermate. So instead of fainting, I glared right back into those golden eyes and growled, showing my own teeth, my claws sliding out of their sheaths. Even though I was terrible at fighting, I was prepared to go down in battle rather than step aside and let this tom at my littermates. I had to protect them.

The tom seemed merely amused. "Well, aren't you a little fighter?" he purred. "Now, I hope you won't mind if I ask you a few questions, will you?"

I didn't reply. My ears were back and my eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to get to me that easily.

"Now… WHY ARE YOU IN MY TERRITORY?" The tom yowled the question suddenly, shoving his face into mine.

I shrank away from the fangs and glinting, steely eyes. Then, I remembered I was the only one to protect Cinderpaw and Sootpaw and resumed my aggressive stance. "What, this is _your_ territory?" I asked, trying to sound dismissive. "Yeah, right. Now it's mine."

The tom looked surprised, then backed away a pawstep and began making violent noises. They sounded somewhere between coughs and purrs. I lifted a paw slightly off the ground, unsure of whether to continue being aggressive or to take a few steps back. Then, I realized the tom was… laughing?

"You have spirit, little kit," he said, and, amazingly, I saw he was _smiling_. Even so, I couldn't let my guard down. What if he was trying to catch me off-guard?

"My name isn't _little kit_," I spat. "It's Rainpaw."

A strange emotion seemed to pass over the tom's face. He blinked and looked down at us more closely. "What did you say, kit?"

"I said my name was Rainpaw!" I half-shouted, taking a step forward.

"Rainpaw? Say, you don't happen to be coming from that lake up north, do you?"

I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell this strange tom our plans? On the one paw, he was a complete stranger and was probably one of those hostile rogues Lightwing had warned us about. On the other paw, though, he seemed to have switched from his hostile tactics used to scare off wayward cats and appeared genuinely interested. He could also help us through the Twolegplace, if he knew where the lake was.

"We're actually going there," I confessed, relaxing and sitting down, though still making sure I was between the tom and my littermates. "We came from a forest."

The tom looked startled. "Why didn't you stay at the lake if you went to the forest in the first place?"

I didn't stop to ask how he knew the cats from the forest had originally come from the lake. "Well, we were born in the forest with our mother. Our father stayed at the lake and we're going to find him."

The tom's eyes grew wide. "What was your mother called?"

"Lightwing."

The tom looked stunned and he backed up a pawstep. He didn't speak for a moment, but stared at the ground, which he poked at with a paw. "So… so you're Lightwing's kits?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I just said."

The tom flashed a smile. "You've got her attitude, that's for sure. Lightwing's, I mean." He looked up at me again, eyes shining. "Well, kit, I've made my decision. I'll help you get to the lake. I expect you're pretty lost, just like the original group."

I felt hope course through me. "Really?" I gasped.

"For a price."

The hope drained away as fast as it had come. "What price?" I asked warily.

"You have to tell me stories about your life growing up. What you did, where you went. And especially about your mother."

I blinked. "Sure, that's easy!" I said.

"Great. Now, how about we go hunt for something to eat? Your littermates can rest up here while we go."

I hesitated. "Um… do we have to leave them unprotected like this?"

The tom looked slightly surprised. "Really? You'd rather stay here than go get food?"

"Someone has to protect them. What if something hostile comes along and they're still out cold?"

The tom laughed again. "Very protective, I see. Well, how about you stay here with…" he looked down at my littermates. "Erm… what're their names?"

"This is Cinderpaw and this is Sootpaw," I said, touching each one with my tail-tip as I said their name. "And my name's Rainpaw, not _kit_."

"Right. So I'll go catch something for you, _Cinderpaw, _and _Sootpaw._ So, _Rainpaw_, I'll see you later, then?"

I smiled. "Okay."

The tom bounded to the end of the alley, but paused for a heartbeat and turned back to look at me. "My name's Hyperion, in case you were wondering." Then he was gone.


	13. Hyperion

**Sootpaw's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I'd had such a horrible nightmare. It had involved a pale ginger tom with bloody fangs and an ear ripped off, his eyes like blazing infernos. I rolled onto my other side, Cinderpaw's warm fur pressing against my flank, and saw something that made my heart stop beating. It was the tom.

A long, low growl started in my throat. It stuttered for a moment and I coughed to get rid of the frog in my throat that had appeared overnight. Then, pushing myself to my paws and even though my vision swam from getting up so suddenly, I started growling again.

The tom glanced up. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "Good. I'd almost finished all the food. But I figured I'd save some for you and your sister."

A horrible feeling suddenly blossomed in the pit of my stomach. I hadn't realized until that moment who was missing. "You – you monster!" I shrieked. "You've eaten my brother!"

"Don't be silly, Sootpaw!" a voice said behind me. I whirled around and saw Rainpaw, laughing, bounding up behind me. "I'd just gone to get a drink of water from over there." He flicked his tail at something behind him. "Hyperion told me it was safe."

"Who's Hyper-Hyper-"

"Hyperion. That's him there. He's just finishing his share of the pigeons he caught."

"Pigeons?"

"Yeah! You wouldn't believe how easy it is to catch them. It's what the alley cats live off of; they're swarming all over!"

"But-" I didn't want the tom – Hyperion? – to hear me. I stepped closer to Rainpaw and muttered in his ear, "Are you sure he's trustworthy? Do you think he's tricking us to kill us later?"

Rainpaw turned his head and whispered right back – thankfully, he had the sense to keep our discussion quiet – "It's okay. He could have killed me back there, but he didn't when he realized who we were."

"And… who are we?"

"Lightwing's kits!"

"So?"

"So he knew Lightwing when she passed through here before. He led her and the rest of the group through the Twolegplace. He's agreed to do the same for us, as long as we tell him stories about Lightwing and life in the forest."

I shook my head. "Rainpaw-"

"I know you think I'm too trusting, but please, trust me on this. Hyperion won't hurt us."

I sighed. "Fine. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'."

"Well, so do I." Rainpaw flashed me a grin before padding over to Cinderpaw, who was stirring sleepily, and whispering in her ear. I figured he was telling her the same story.

Cautiously, I approached Hyperion. He grinned at me as I drew nearer.

"Still scared I'm going to eat you?" he asked. I heard a laugh under his words. "I believe half-grown cats with gray fur are my favorite."

"Oh, be quiet," I muttered, slumping down beside the remaining two pigeons lying on the ground. "I'm only taking Rainpaw's word for it that you're trustworthy. I've heard stories about you Twolegplace rogues."

"Us Twolegplace rogues?" Hyperion feigned an offended look. "That sounds rude."

"It's as rude as it sounds," I said grimly through a mouthful of feathers and pigeon. The meat tasted strange, but not exactly bad. It was sort of dirty, but when you were half-starved, you didn't really care about that sort of thing. "Lightwing told me all the Twolegplace cats were vicious and evil, defending their measly bit of territory with their lives. She said that the alleys of the Twolegplace were drenched in blood!"

"Really?" Hyperion looked mildly interested. He was distracted by something over my shoulder. I looked, still chewing, and saw Cinderpaw glowering at Hyperion, her claws scraping the stone ground.

"Well, maybe not that bad," I confessed. "She more warned us about the Monsters, Thunderpaths, and Twolegs. She said that the Monsters were so fast, they could outrun a speeding warrior. They're so strong and fast, they can kill a cat by accident!"

Hyperion nodded sadly. "Yes, that is true. All that is true."

"What is it?" Even without a mental connection, I could tell something was bothering Hyperion.

The pale ginger tom sighed. "Well, I suppose I can repay a few of your stories with some of mine. See, my sister was killed by a Monster. A tom traveling with your mother was also killed on a Thunderpath. Both times, it seems, the Monsters were in too much of a rush to stop and take their fresh-kill. They were left for proper funerals, which were given with much grief."

"Oh." I glanced over my shoulder at Cinderpaw, who was now glaring at Rainpaw. I'd nearly lost her in that river. Though she'd come so close to drowning, I hadn't quite realized what I would do without her. But now, hearing about these deaths, I couldn't help thinking about what if Cinderpaw really _had_ died in that river? I couldn't even imagine how much grief I would feel; how much I would miss her. Despite her sarcastic comments and constant boasting, she was my sister. I needed her just as she needed me; just as Rainpaw needed both of us and we needed him. There was a connection between us, stronger than anything else in the world. I swore to myself in that moment that I would never let either one of them die, not when I could help it.

Cinderpaw had arrived. She glared at Hyperion before snatching the last pigeon off the ground and dragging it off to the side, Hyperion still fixed in her gaze, her eyes like twin blue flames. Then, she finally looked away; down at her pigeon, and started tearing into it with the ferocity of a tiger.

"Well, once Cinderpaw's finished eating, I think we can go ahead and start moving again," Rainpaw meowed, coming up beside his sister and casting a worried glance in her direction. Her tail was twitching, the fur was slightly raised along her spine, and she kept looking back up at Hyperion to give him an evil glare before ripping off another bite of pigeon.

I nodded, hoping Cinderpaw would loosen up once we got going. "Yeah, that sounds good," I said.

Hyperion merely smiled.


	14. Trust Issues

**Cinderpaw's POV**

I didn't trust Hyperion. At all.

Well, what was I to think? He'd crept up on Sootpaw and me and growled at us! And after all the stories Lightwing had told us, _plus_ my gnawing hunger, I just couldn't take it! And now Rainpaw, who wasn't the most careful of us with where he put his trust, put his word against all my instincts that I should trust him!

Needless to say, I was displeased. Severely displeased. I padded along near the back of the group, my head drooping, glaring at Hyperion's hindquarters, just visible between Sootpaw's and Rainpaw's flicking tails. This tom had taken over my duty of protecting my brothers through the Twolegplace.

And I sensed something was odd about him. He never said Lightwing's name aloud, but he spoke of her often. Much more often than was necessary, even if they were old friends like he claimed. Yes, claimed. I didn't think he was being entirely truthful about his whole story. Sure, Rainpaw could be right and soon I'd be eating my words about him. But what if I was right? What if _Sly-perion_ was more than he seemed?

Rainpaw, of course, suspected nothing. He was too trusting, always believing that everyone had some good in them. Sootpaw seemed to be going along with it. Sootpaw, always honest, always determined. Was he too determined to reach the lake that it was clouding his honest judgment? All it would have taken was a nudge in that direction from Rainpaw and Sootpaw would have fallen into Hyperion's trap.

"There's a Thunderpath up ahead." Hyperion's voice drifted back over my brothers' heads to me and my ears flattened in dislike. "It's always really busy, but luckily, there's a sort of underground passageway. The Twolegs use it as well, but if we go one at a time, the Twolegs should suspect nothing."

Rainpaw and Sootpaw were nodding. I glared at the ground.

"I'll go across first, then Rainpaw follows me. Sootpaw, you go after Rainpaw."

Of course Hyperion would put us in that order. Rainpaw was his favorite; he would want to make sure he got across safely. Then Sootpaw, because he'd trusted Hyperion next. I bet Hyperion wanted me to go last because he secretly hoped I would be picked up by a Twoleg and carried away, out of sight, gone forever. Then he could trick my foolish brothers into a trap with ease.

"Cinderpaw, I want you to go last. I know you can look out for yourself, and if Rainpaw or Sootpaw need help, I know I can rely on you to use your supreme fighting skills to get them away to safety."

I stared at him, trying to conceal my astonishment, for a heartbeat. Then, I snorted and looked away, my body language expressing a clear message. _Yeah, right._ I could see through Hyperion's thin shell. I knew he was untrustworthy.

Hyperion slunk forward, slipping down through a hole in the rough stone. His pale ginger tail had barely flicked out of sight when Rainpaw hurried forward, leaping down the steps, eager not to be left behind. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Sootpaw asked. He looked at me and I could see worry in his eyes.

I swallowed my irritation and distrust. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead through the tunnel. I'll be right after you."

Sootpaw still looked suspicious but shrugged and disappeared down the tunnel. I took a deep breath, rolled my shoulders, and padded out from the shelter of the alleyway, moseying along as though I owned the place.

The Twolegs strode up and down the street, most avoiding me or simply walking straight forward as if they hadn't seen me, looking intently at small boxes held in their furless paws. Every time one of these Twolegs got close to me, I stepped neatly out of the way, looking back to see if they'd noticed my grace. But they hadn't. None of them had. Finally, I grew impatient with the idiotic Twolegs. When the next one came close to me, I stopped right in the middle of its path, bracing myself for the impact.

The Twoleg's covered hind paw kicked me hard in the stomach. I felt the air get knocked out of me as the Twoleg tripped, falling to the hard stone as the box flew out of its hands, smashing to pieces on the unforgiving rock. It shrieked in dismay as I crept down the hole, fighting to get my breath back. But I paused long enough to glance back and give the Twoleg a triumphant stare. Now _that_ had felt good.

* * *

I made it through the rest of the tunnel without any flaws. Hyperion's plan seemed to have worked – or _not_ worked, as I wasn't stolen by the Twolegs. I cast him another of my triumphant stares as I exited the tunnel, though he seemed either not to notice or care.

"We'll continue on until dark," he said with a brief glance at the sky. "Then Rainpaw and I can go catch some pigeons to eat. You're getting very good at it," he told Rainpaw kindly. Rainpaw's face seemed to glow.

I sighed as I fell once more into position at the back of the group. I looked forward to the time when we would leave the Twolegplace and Hyperion would be gone forever. Then, I could retake my place as the protector of the little group: not Sootpaw, Rainpaw, Hyperion, and me, but just Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and me. Three littermates, bound by blood, facing the world together.


	15. Pigeon Hunting

**Rainpaw's POV**

Hyperion led us through a maze of winding streets I was sure we couldn't have managed to get through alone. Sootpaw padded along by my side and Cinderpaw sulked at the back. Well, at least she wasn't actively throwing out insults at Hyperion. That told me there was hope for her to accept him, however slim the chance might be.

"We stop here," Hyperion suddenly announced, stopping abruptly in the middle of an alleyway as though he was frozen in place.

"But it's still light," Sootpaw meowed, checking the sky.

"Rainpaw and I need to go out hunting pigeons," Hyperion explained. "We need light for that." He winked. "Or have you forgotten about eating?"

Cinderpaw gave a loud snort from behind me. I turned to give her a warning look.

"What?" she complained. "Sootpaw's the best at hunting. Why is Hyperion taking you? It seems a bit fishy, don't you think?"

"No," Sootpaw retorted. I shot him a warning look, too. I didn't want any conflict here, especially not between the three of us, especially not in front of Hyperion.

Hyperion stepped forward. "I wanted to take Rainpaw because I want to help him with his hunting, so that someday, he might be able to beat Sootpaw," he meowed in his calm voice. I gave him a grateful glance. Cinderpaw looked away, evidently annoyed.

Hyperion flicked his tail at me and I bounded after him along the alleyway, leaving Sootpaw and Cinderpaw behind to rest.

"Where are we going? Is there a good pigeon-hunting spot here?" I asked eagerly.

Hyperion smiled indulgently. "Yes, there is a place where the pigeons stop to rest. They come in hoards almost endlessly, swarming to this spot to sleep in preparation for future flying. They're usually easy pickings."

"Great!" I gave a little bounce of excitement.

Hyperion chuckled. "Keep on like that and you'll scare away all the pigeons before we even get there! We'll all go hungry tonight."

I felt like my excited balloon had just been punctured. "You mean Sootpaw and Cinderpaw won't get anything to eat? Because of me?"

"Not if you stay quiet."

I clamped my jaws shut, determined not to speak again for the rest of the hunting trip.

Hyperion purred in amusement. "It's the first rule of hunting. Always keep quiet. Use tail signals to communicate. Only now that you're learning, I'll tell you what to do."

"What's the second rule?" I asked, the question bursting through my resolve. I mentally kicked myself.

"The second rule is to be quick and deadly, aiming for the neck. You can snap their necks, slice their necks, snap their backbones, crush their skulls, etc. If you don't think you can kill your prey in one leap, then aim for crucial body parts. For instance, you would aim for a pigeon's wings, so it couldn't fly away."

"Wow!" I meowed, my eyes shining. "I want to start hunting!"

"The hunting grounds are just ahead," Hyperion said, angling his ears forward. I could hardly keep myself from bounding ahead around the corner and leaping into the crowd of pigeons. But I knew Hyperion needed to help me, so I restrained myself and continued padding along at his side.

We rounded the corner together and I gasped in amazement. Hyperion hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said there were a ton of pigeons. Because there were a ton of pigeons. Pigeons flapping through the air, pigeons sitting on tree branches with their heads under their wings, pigeons stepping smartly across the ground, pigeons getting into tussles over bits of food.

Hyperion smiled at my expression. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" I asked weakly. "Of course I like it! It's amazing!"

"Then how about you try to catch that pigeon over there?" Hyperion asked, nodding at a lone bird pecking at a crack in the hope of finding some food a careless Twoleg had dropped.

In answer, I crouched down the way Sootpaw had taught me, creeping forward along the ground. I fluffed out my fur to blend in easier with the gray stone around me, slinking closer and closer to the pigeon. When I was still about ten tail-lengths away, I accidentally knocked a pebble across the stone. It skittered away, cracking against the ground with the sound of a boulder falling into a canyon. I froze, watching the bird, which had looked up alertly and was scanning the area for danger. It fixed me with its gaze and I, scared of losing it, began to leap forward. Immediately, the pigeon took off, flying across the wide, open area and landing somewhere out of sight.

Dejected, I turned back to Hyperion. "That was a complete failure," I said miserably.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Hyperion meowed, and even to my self-pitying ears, he sounded reasonable. I wondered briefly how he could have that effect on me. "You did well until you reached that stone. Just always remember to be aware of your surroundings at all times, whether you're hunting in the Twolegplace or the forest, or even in a field. You have the potential to be a great hunter someday. Who taught you that hunting crouch, by the way?"

"Sootpaw did," I meowed, feeling slightly better after Hyperion's pep talk. "He learned it from Lightwing and helped me with it. He was always the best hunter."

Hyperion nodded. "Your mother was always a great hunter. She must have taught you both well. And you have to quit thinking of Sootpaw as the better hunter," he added, suddenly stern. "If you keep doing that, you'll never get better than him."

"But I might hurt his feelings if I get better than him!" I exclaimed worriedly. "I'd never want to do that!"

"Cinderpaw's a great fighter. Sootpaw is very strong. Rainpaw, you have compassion, but that's not enough. For other cats to see you as the cat you really are, not some pushover who'll let anyone walk over him, you have to become good at something. You have to show them you're strong."

"But…" I said, saddened once more, "but I'm not strong."

"You _are_ strong," Hyperion meowed gently. "You showed that to me when you stood up to me. No matter how much I tried to scare you, you wouldn't let me anywhere near Cinderpaw or Sootpaw. You made absolute sure I was trustworthy and you stuck by their side when they were unconscious. Rainpaw, you can be strong when you want to be."

I listened, hardly daring to believe it. "You – you think I'm strong?" I asked, astonished.

Hyperion purred. "Of course I do! Now, do you want to try hunting again? I believe there's a pigeon over there practically begging to be caught."

I felt a warm glow of happiness spread over me. "Yes," I said, suddenly confident in my abilities. Sootpaw would be proud, anyway, if I worked hard to become the better hunter. "Yes, I'm ready."


	16. Cinderpaw's Mistrust

**A/N:**** Thank**** you so much for your reviews! I've decided to start replying to them at the start of each chapter, as I've seen other people do so.**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Here's some more, just like you asked! :)**

**WyldClaw: It's so good to have new reviewers! Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story!**

**Also, since school is basically controlling my entire life now, from classes all morning and most of the afternoon, to hours of homework every night, plus my chores and general other life stuff, I'll probably be uploading somewhat irregularly. Don't panic, there will still be an update per day, but it might be in the morning or it might be in the afternoon, or even late at night. I'm doing this because of my busy life, and I'm sure you know exactly what I mean. Okay **

**So that's it for now! Enjoy the story!**

**~Snowfall~**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

As soon as Hyperion and Rainpaw were out of sight, I rounded on Cinderpaw. "All right, no more lies. What's wrong?"

Cinderpaw looked slightly surprised. "I told you. Nothing."

"No, there's something wrong. I know there is."

"Get out of my head," she muttered sullenly, turning away.

Growling under my breath, I stepped around so I was in front of her again. "Even without our connection, I would know something's wrong. You didn't make a single sarcastic comment yesterday, when normally you're full of them. You've been sulking at the back of the group since we met Hyperion."

"I have not been sulking!" Cinderpaw said indignantly. "I've been keeping a lookout. With the perfect _Hyperion_ in the front, you don't really need me there. So I've taken to watching your – _our_, I mean – tails!" She turned away again, sitting down with her back to me. "Stop talking to me, I want to get some rest."

I nearly hissed with irritation. Leaping around her again, I shoved my face into hers and growled, "Listen, Cinderpaw. I _know_ something is wrong! So stop pretending and spit it out!"

Cinderpaw looked so stunned she backed up a pawstep. I was amazed – I'd _never_ been able to do that before. But, of course, the moment passed. Cinderpaw moved back to her original position and began washing one paw as if unconcerned. "Fine," she said lightly. "It's Hyperion." She went quiet, as though those two words explained everything. Of course, it didn't.

"What about Hyperion?" I asked, making sure Cinderpaw could see my growing frustration.

"I don't trust him."

I stared at her, astonished, for a heartbeat. Then common sense caught up with me and I relaxed. Of course Cinderpaw didn't trust Hyperion. It all made sense. "So… why don't you trust him?"

"Well, he's a strange Twolegplace _rogue!_" she hissed, suddenly looking less like a young apprentice and more like a panther. "Lightwing warned us about those cats! And what proof does Rainpaw have that he actually knew our mother? Why did he put his trust in _him?_ What's gotten into him?"

I looked at the ground, thinking. Cinderpaw had all good reasons, but I knew Hyperion was trustworthy. Why couldn't Cinderpaw feel it? It was just this sort of openness that I sensed around him. He was always so calm, easy humored, and he'd led us straight so far, hadn't he? But why did Cinderpaw still not trust him?

"I think Rainpaw just wants to be better than us at something," I said slowly. "He's always looked after us – when you couldn't, of course," I added hurriedly when Cinderpaw bristled. "It was always because he never wanted to hurt our feelings, but now he has the chance to become the best at something. And…" I trailed off. Something had just occurred to me. "Hey, that's why you don't like Hyperion, isn't it? It's because he's taken your place as our protector and now you feel worthless, right?"

Cinderpaw looked away. "No," she said in a strained sort of voice. "No, of course that's not right."

"Liar," I meowed, looking at her intently. "You're jealous of him."

She glared at me. "And what if I am?"

I smiled at her cautiously, wondering if she would take it all right or if she'd bite my head off. I stepped even closer, rubbing my muzzle against her cheek. "Cinderpaw, how could you think you're worthless? You provide our support from behind! Even if Hyperion's showing us through the Twolegplace at the moment, he hasn't replaced you! You're still the one Rainpaw and I turn to in battle; the one we look to for protection. You're still the best fighter I've ever known, even including Lightwing and, yes, Hyperion. You're always needed."

Cinderpaw stiffened at first as she felt the touch of my fur, but gradually relaxed as she heard what I was saying. "You – you actually mean that?" she asked slowly, looking at me warily, as if waiting for me to tell her I was kidding, that it was all a joke.

"Of course I mean it!" I purred. "Cinderpaw, you're just as good as you were before! So stop being jealous and try. Please, just try to trust Hyperion. We'll only be with him for the next couple of days. Can you put up with him for that long?"

Cinderpaw smiled – actually smiled – and I knew I'd done it. I'd helped her see Hyperion was trustworthy. "I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'," she said warningly.

"Of course," I said, almost weak with relief that I'd managed to fix the problem.

"All right, then. I guess I could not kill Hyperion."

"Great. Thanks," I grinned. Cinderpaw's change of heart had left me feeling so giddy, I couldn't imagine feeling happier than I already did. Then, I saw Rainpaw and Hyperion coming around the corner with their mouths full of fat, juicy-looking pigeons, which effectively proved me wrong.

* * *

**So that was Chapter Number 16. As well as responding to your reviews, I'm thinking about starting Questions of the Day. So here's the first one. :) Sorry in advance for lameness.  
**

**QOTD: Do you want me to continue doing Questions of the Day?**

**Reply in the reviews!**


	17. The Last of the Twolegplace

**As I said I'd do in the last chapter, here are the replies to the reviews.**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Thanks for your support! :) Your reviews always make me smile.  
**

**WyldClaw: *gasps* A new reviewer! Thanks for reading my story!**

**Anova: I'll try to make them good for you, okay? Just let me know if you don't like particular questions and I'll try to stay away from them in the future.**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: I know you didn't actually review, but thanks for following the story! It really means a lot to me.  
**

**Shadewind of WindClan: Same as Willowdream. I'm glad you followed, even though you didn't review. Thanks!**

**And now, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

Sootpaw had convinced me to trust Hyperion. I didn't know if it was because he startled me so badly by guessing my feelings so accurately or if he was just a convincing sort of apprentice. I'd gotten over my mistrust, anyway.

With my negative feelings and thoughts gone, I was able to actually do the task I'd entrusted to myself; that of guarding my brothers' backs. And, of course, Hyperion's back. It was my duty and, with a purpose lodged firmly in my mind once more, I focused on the positive and looked out for the others with a new wave of motivation and determination. I was so absorbed in my work that I almost didn't hear Hyperion calling from the front.

"See that landmark up there? The huge oak tree next to the white Twoleg Den?"

I looked ahead and saw what Hyperion had just described. I nodded.

"That marks the last part of the trail. We're almost out of the Twolegplace!"

I smiled widely. "Great! I can't wait!" I called.

Rainpaw seemed to be over the moon about the news. Leaping into the air, he yowled, "Yes! Now I can finally get this Twolegplace grime out of my fur! I'd love to race across the ground again, feeling the wind in my fur and the sun on my back." He went quiet for a moment, his eyes closed, evidently imagining the wonderful world of nature. Then, suddenly, his eyes popped back open. "But you'll be coming with us, won't you, Hyperion?" he asked uncertainly.

Hyperion shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Rainpaw. I know how much you want me to go with you; I want to, too. But my place is here in the Twolegplace."

Rainpaw's face fell. "But why?" he asked, sounding almost whiny. I was surprised; Rainpaw _never_ whined. _Ever._

"Because I belong here," Hyperion said simply. "And what if your mother comes after you, looking for the lake herself? Who will lead her through but me?" He laughed suddenly. "You Clan cats never seem to be able to find your way through the Twolegplace by yourselves."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I meowed. Three pairs of eyes were suddenly fixed on me, astonished, and I knew exactly why. I never admitted someone else was right if I could help it. But I was doing this for another purpose, and I willed Hyperion to see it as I gazed into his golden eyes. After a heartbeat of silence, he blinked and nodded. He'd understood.

"Let's keep going," he meowed, beckoning to Sootpaw and Rainpaw with his tail. He let them go ahead, waiting for me. Then, when we were level with one another, he bent down and whispered in my ear, "Thanks for giving me your trust. I promise you, it was not in vain." Then he bounded forward to resume his spot at the head of our little group.

* * *

We reached the edge of the Twolegplace soon after. Hyperion turned around like he had when we'd spotted the oak tree and smiled at us. "The edge of the Twolegplace is right around that corner. The lake, I believe, is just over a ridge or two of hills due north."

Rainpaw sniffed loudly. "I don't want to leave you behind here. At least come with us to the lake!"

"And then for a few days after, and then a few days more, etc." Hyperion said gently. "I know you don't want to say goodbye, Rainpaw, but sometimes we all have to make difficult decisions at times in our lives. The important thing is to push through the hard times, because even though it hurts, you will emerge on the other side as a better, more mature and experienced cat."

Rainpaw shook his head, scattering tears over the gray stone. "Okay. I'm fine."

Even though he obviously knew Rainpaw was still struggling to keep his emotions in check, Hyperion merely glanced around at Sootpaw and me before turning and leading the way around the corner.

As his long, pale ginger tail flicked out of sight, I had a sudden suspicion as to why Hyperion had told us all we needed to know before we rounded the corner. As the three of us followed him, I was proved right.

"Where's Hyperion?" Rainpaw asked, looking all around at the hard edges of the Twolegplace with a worried expression. "He didn't just leave us like that, did he?"

"No. I'm sure he's hiding out of sight to make sure we're okay. I got the feeling he didn't like long goodbyes and this is his way of making sure that doesn't happen," Sootpaw meowed softly, draping his tail over his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah," I said, knowing I sounded distracted as I scanned the surroundings. I spotted a patch of green around the side of a Twoleg Den. "There's the way out!" I cried excitedly, bounding forward.

I heard Sootpaw murmur a few more words to Rainpaw. I couldn't hear them, but Rainpaw and Sootpaw began padding quietly after me soon after, so I assumed it was something along the lines of 'Come on'. The blood was pounding in my ears as I realized that it was my responsibility to protect my brothers once again; mine and mine alone. I had to fight hard to restrain a whoop of joy; I didn't think Rainpaw would take kindly to it. But giddy excitement was surging beneath my pelt. It was my turn to shine as the ultimate Protector once more.

* * *

**The general response was that QOTDs were great (as long as they were good questions). So first, I will answer my own questions in case you all were interested, and then I'll ask the next question.**

**AOTD: I'm pretty hyped to start these QOTDs. Thanks to my reviewers who agreed with me!**

**QOTD: Which main character is your favorite? (Cinderpaw, Sootpaw, or Rainpaw)**

**Remember to reply in the reviews. The next chapter will be out tomorrow!**


	18. To the Lake

**Thanks for taking time out of your busy days to read my story!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: I know! I managed to find that 34% of love for that particular character, but it was so hard! (Go down to see which is my favorite)**

**Anova: My thoughts exactly! Wow, that's sort of funny, isn't it, that we have the same favorites?**

**And now for today's chapter!**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

I padded sadly along, my head hanging and my tail dragging through the dirt as we surmounted the first hill. Turning back, I could just make out the gap between the Twoleg Dens we'd exited the Twolegplace through. Sure, Sootpaw's words had comforted me and helped me move on, but I was still heartbroken about Hyperion's departure. I'd given him my trust and he'd still left me behind. It was like leaving Lightwing all over again.

"Hey, cheer up," Sootpaw meowed. He still walked at my side, his tail across my shoulders. "We'll be at the lake in the next day or two. Then we can find Ashthorn."

I glanced up at Sootpaw, startled. For a little while, I'd forgotten about our original mission. Now, though, it all came flooding back. Sootpaw, of course, would never forget something as important as that, but, with a guilty jolt, I realized I'd gotten so caught up with Hyperion that I'd completely forgotten about Ashthorn and the lake.

"Right," I muttered, trying to sound upbeat as I pulled away from my brother. The truth was, I didn't want him to see the guilt in my eyes. He'd know I'd forgotten about Ashthorn. My own father.

Sootpaw stared after me for a moment before shrugging to himself and hurrying to catch up to Cinderpaw, striding along ahead of us with a determined sort of air about her. He leaned close to her and put his muzzle right next to her ear. I realized they must be talking about me and sped up to hear what was being said.

"Rainpaw's still feeling down. I think the shock of losing Hyperion so suddenly really hit him hard," Sootpaw whispered.

"Yeah, I guess," Cinderpaw replied in an undertone.

Sootpaw looked at her shrewdly. "You're happy we've left, haven't you?"

Cinderpaw shrugged, but I noticed her ears went slightly back, as if she was feeling embarrassed or guilty or a combination of the two. "So what if I am?"

Sootpaw let the subject drop. "I hope Rainpaw gets back in his normal mood before we get to the lake," he meowed softly. "I don't want Ashthorn getting the wrong impression about him. He's just always so upbeat and optimistic. What if we get there and he's still downhearted?"

I didn't want to hear any more. Dropping back out so my littermates' voices faded into the rushing wind, I shook my head, my mind reeling. Was I really acting this selfish? Was I really acting this coldhearted? How could I not have seen the effect my emotions were having on Cinderpaw and Sootpaw? How could I not have realized what I was doing to them? I needed to fix my mood quickly, or else the entire mission might fail. And it would be completely my fault. I needed to help the others keep a positive outlook on life to see us through to the lake.

With that thought firmly in mind, I pushed depressing thoughts of Hyperion and the Twolegplace away. The Twolegplace had been exactly like Lightwing had warned us it would be. It had brought out the worst in all of us. Well, except for Sootpaw. _That cat's like a mountain in the middle of a sandstorm,_ I thought with a swell of pride. _He'll never be moved._

_That's it!_ I suddenly realized. _Yes, that's exactly what you need to think like, Rainpaw. You can do this! Go make your littermates happy!_

I bounded up to Cinderpaw's other side, a smile firmly fixed on my face. They stopped whispering abruptly and glanced over at me with worried expressions. Their anxious faces turned almost at the same time to confusion when they saw my wide grin.

"Hey, Cinderpaw!" I meowed energetically. "I bet you're pretty glad to get out of that Twolegplace, right?"

Cinderpaw looked uncertain. "Um… yeah?" she said warily.

"I knew you would," I said cheerfully. "And how about you, Sootpaw?"

Sootpaw looked taken aback. He glanced at Cinderpaw for help, but she wasn't looking at him. He took a deep breath and meowed, "Aren't you… you know, sad? About leaving Hyperion behind?"

I shrugged, firmly staunching the stream of negative emotions that threatened to overcome me. "Sure, I was. But I've put it behind me. Now, who's ready to go find the lake?" I flicked my tail for emphasis, crouching as though ready to spring forward into a run.

"But-"

"I'm doing my duty," I said firmly, trying to keep the growl out of my voice but not completely succeeding. "I'm the one who brings happiness to you two, right? Cinderpaw's the protector and you're the solid foundation for both of us. It's my duty to keep us from dropping into sadness and falling apart."

"But-" Sootpaw looked hopelessly at me.

"Let me do my duty," I said sternly. Then, I injected a note of pleading into my voice as I continued, "Please."

Sootpaw and Cinderpaw glanced at one another uncertainly. Then Cinderpaw shrugged and meowed, "He's right."

Sootpaw shook his head. "Fine. Do your duty."

I smiled and this time it was genuine. "Thanks. It just helps me – helps me to not think about the Twolegplace."

Cinderpaw pressed her flank against mine. "Hey, we're here for you," she meowed. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

"I was just weak for a whole half a day," I retorted. "I have to be strong now. It's only fair."

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes, but she was also smiling. "Fine, have it your way. We only have to keep going until we reach the top of this ridge of hills, anyway."

Sootpaw gasped. "R-Really?" he yelped.

"I think," Cinderpaw meowed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Sootpaw demanded. He leaped forward and began sprinting all-out to the top of the hill.

"You're supposed to be waiting for us," Cinderpaw muttered, speeding up to race after Sootpaw.

"Hey, cut him some slack," I protested, hurrying to keep up with my speedy sister. "He's excited. We all are."

Cinderpaw didn't reply, which I took to mean that I was right; she was excited, too. We pelted together up the hill, eventually coming to a stop on either side of Sootpaw, who was looking down at the view below with an awed, amazed expression.

"We did it," he whispered, his voice quivering with rare emotion. "We're finally here at the lake. We made it."

* * *

**Well, was it good? I typed it up in a bit of a rush - sorry about that. :( Anyway, on to my AOTD and the new QOTD!**

**AOTD: Man, was it hard to pick! I love them all, really, and it's so fun to switch between the three of them and their distinct personalities, but I must say that Cinderpaw's my favorite, followed by Sootpaw, then Rainpaw. Originally, it was Sootpaw then Cinderpaw then Rainpaw, but Cinderpaw's just such a fun perspective to write from.**

**QOTD: Would any of you like an OC in the story? Because if so, they would make an appearance in just a few chapters. If you want an OC, let me know in a review! :)  
**


	19. Danger Amongst the Pines

**Here are my replies to your reviews!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Thank you for submitting an OC! I promise to make her character a good one. :)**

**Anova: Were you wanting Aspentail to be a loner in the Clan group (basically a group of cats who want to restore peace and rebuild the four Clans) or were you wanting him to be a neutral loner who lives in the territory around the lake? I'm not sure what exactly you mean by "loner, originally a warrior". :-\**

**Silverkitty16: A new story follower! This is amazing news! :D Thank you for helping me with this story! It really means a lot. :)**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

I couldn't believe it. After all this time, we'd finally made it to the lake. It just seemed too good to be true, even though I'd known all along we'd eventually reach our destination, however long it took.

The lake was… beautiful. There was no other word for it. Though I still remembered the terrifying stories of vicious battles that had torn the Clans apart, the lake still looked beautiful. The water was a deep shade of indigo, the pine forest below us merging smoothly into a forest full of bright green, leafy trees. A small stream separated the wood from rolling grasslands, which sank down into a patch of wetlands full of blues and greens before rising back into the pines. A small island sat near the forest and grassland, though I couldn't see any way to reach it without swimming. So Cinderpaw would never set foot on it.

"Wow," Rainpaw breathed, his eyes wide. I glanced sideways at him. He'd had such a sudden mood swing earlier from depression to giddy happiness that it had completely thrown Cinderpaw and I off. Once he'd told us it was his way of dealing with his grief over Hyperion, we'd just accepted it. Sure, it had been really weird when he'd suddenly bounded up beside us with a huge grin on his face when we were expecting him to stay in his negative thoughts, but now I was grateful for it. At least now he wouldn't be so sad when we first entered the lake territories.

As if she had read my mind, Cinderpaw spoke up. "So should we go on? I mean, we probably shouldn't stay here for much longer. We need to find Ashthorn before it gets dark. And this lake is huge! What if he's on the other side of the lake? We don't know what he looks like, or even what his scent is!"

I nodded. "You're right. Let's get going." So, together, the three of us padded into the pine forest.

It was dark under the trees, as though night had decided to come early. The evergreen branches, thick with dark green needles, blocked out the sky and cast the forest floor into shadow. I shivered; even though I was normally brave, this place gave me the creeps.

"D-do you think this used to be ShadowClan?" Rainpaw whispered, his voice carrying clearly through the silent air. "I remember Lightwing's descriptions of the old Clans." He screwed up his face as though trying to remember something. I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. I didn't remember any descriptions of the old Clans.

_These five Clans I hereby toast;_

_the Thunder and the Shadow close,_

_the River and the Wind much farther,_

_and at the shining pool lies Star._

_These five Clans, through thick and thin,_

_stuck together, through troubles within._

_It may seem like they were foes,_

_from constant warring, constant blows._

_But these five Clans, when all was lost,_

_were true to their hearts, whatever the cost._

_So these five Clans journeyed together_

_with good hearts and brushing fur_

_to find a new land, a place to call home,_

_or forever in the wild, alone, to roam._

_The Thunder of the forest,_

_the Shadow of the marsh,_

_the Wind of the moor,_

_the River of the river._

I stared at Rainpaw and was vaguely aware of Cinderpaw doing the same. "How did you remember that?" I asked in amazement.

Rainpaw looked at his paws, embarrassed. "I listen," he said simply. Both Cinderpaw and I remained silent, still staring at Rainpaw. Looking unnerved, he meowed uncertainly, "So… do you think this is – _was_ – ShadowClan territory?"

Cinderpaw, of course, was the first to recover. "Yeah, probably," she said, sweeping her gaze across the path in front of us once again.

"So it'll have warriors made of shadow with their razor-sharp teeth and claws the only solid parts of them?" Rainpaw asked fearfully.

Cinderpaw snorted. "Don't be silly. Those tales are only for kits. We're apprentices, so we can't be scared of them anymore." She paused for a moment, then asked, "Who told you that story, by the way?"

"Adderkit," Rainpaw meowed softly, looking at the ground. "Guess I shouldn't have listened to him, huh?"

I sighed. "Rainpaw, when will you realize that not all cats have good intentions?"

"Right now," Cinderpaw replied, her voice tense and quiet. She'd frozen in her tracks, her whiskers twitching as she stared straight ahead, her ears shoved forward to catch every sound. Rainpaw and I stared uncertainly at her.

"Cinderpaw?" I began, "what-"

Cinderpaw's tail slapped against my mouth, deadening my voice. "Quiet," she hissed. "Get up that tree, now."

"But-"

"Now!"

Rainpaw, evidently scared by her tone, darted up the trunk immediately, his paws easily finding pawholds in the mottled bark of the ancient pine. With one last half-confused, half-scared glance at Cinderpaw, I followed. Cinderpaw leaped up after me, one eye always fixed on the thick clump of trees ahead.

Now I could hear something, too. There were voices coming from behind the thick trunks, softly splitting the shadows. Then, all at once, a loud laugh echoed down the path, cold and malicious, sending birds fluttering up to the tops of the trees in alarm.

I exchanged a nervous, worried glance with Rainpaw. He looked on the verge of panic. As Cinderpaw was intently scouring the path below, searching for any hint of motion from the strange cats, I scooted along the branch to my brother and pressed against his flank. He was quivering with fear.

Cinderpaw suddenly dug her claws into the branch, her whole body tightening into a bundle of nerves as her head dropped to get a better view. I took that to mean she'd seen something and peered down as well.

A cat stepped out from behind a pine tree. His fur was a dark brown and his eyes gleamed in a patch of light that fell through the thick pine boughs. Then he moved on, a shadow in the half-light, and behind him slunk a whole patrol of cats – nine? ten? – all looking at their leader for direction. I spotted several different types of fur in the mix; short and long, gray and white, sleek and fluffy, striped and spotted, white patched and solid. They were chatting together, one eye fixed on a companion and the other on their leader, the brown tabby.

Suddenly, I spotted one head rising above the others. It was a lilac point with short fur and wide, blue eyes. The she-cat let loose a shriek of laughter like the one I'd heard before; cold and malicious. The tom walking beside her, a slight cat with long, white fur and dark brown, almost black eyes, grinned as the she-cat laughed, evidently pleased she'd found his joke humorous.

The cats passed directly underneath our tree, and something of what they were saying drifted up to us.

"…lake level is rising…"

"…stupid Clan cat group…"

"…yellow-bellied scroungers…"

"…I caught a mouse…"

"…fox-dung! Stupid thorn…"

"…see the sun…"

The patrol passed by, disappearing into the shadows. Cinderpaw looked quickly at Rainpaw and me, huddled near the trunk. Rainpaw's eyes were closed and he was breathing very fast.

"I have to follow them," Cinderpaw said briefly. As she made to leap down from the tree, I reached out a paw and pressed it to her shoulder, hard. "What?" she growled, glaring at me. "They're getting away!"

"They looked dangerous," I whispered. "I don't think you should go after them. What if they find you? What if they kill you?"

Cinderpaw sighed. "Please, Sootpaw. I'm better than that – you should know that. And what were they saying about that 'stupid Clan cat group'? I have to find out!"

I bit my lip, unsure. Yes, Cinderpaw's point was a fair one, but I was still worried about her. The three of us had stuck together for the entire journey, never out of one another's sight. "Be careful," I murmured, releasing her shoulder.

Cinderpaw smiled, a quick flash of white fangs in the gloom. "I'll be fine. Just stay here and take care of Rainpaw. I'll be back soon." And with a flick of her sleek tail and a thump of paws on pine needles, she was gone.

* * *

**Sorry about the terrible rhyme. Poems aren't really my thing, but I tried my best. And I suppose that's what everyone says is supposed to matter.**

**AOTD: Eh, the entire story's mine, besides the Warriors theme (belongs to Erin Hunter) and the new OCs submitted. So I suppose there's no real answer I can give to the last question.**

**QOTD: What do you think is going to happen next? Will Cinderpaw be captured by the patrol of cats?  
**


	20. The Clan of Evil: Part 1

**Happy long weekend to those Americans celebrating Labor Day weekend! Here's an extra-long chapter for you after these review replies.  
**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Well, read on and find out if your guess was right. ;) Thanks about the rhyme, too! It definitely wasn't my best work.**

**Nightfeather: Both you and EradrinSkyleaf think Cinderpaw will be captured. Well, I'm not going to spoil it here. You're going to have to read the story. ;) Thanks about the rhyme, too! And don't worry about the long review. I know all about long reviews. :P Thanks for reading my story!  
**

**On to the story!**

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

I crept through the dark trees, following the scents of the huge patrol of cats. I didn't know where we were going or whether or not they were going to hurt me, but I knew I had to find out about the "stupid Clan cat group". It was probably our only chance of finding Ashthorn this evening.

The cats suddenly disappeared. One by one, they seemed to sink into the ground. I froze, watching intently. Were they going down into a tunnel? What was going on?

The last cat, a ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, glanced quickly over his shoulder. I flattened myself to the ground, terrified he would see me. But his glinting, emerald eyes passed over me and he continued scanning the surroundings.

"Firepelt! Are you coming?" a voice called from below.

"Yeah!" the tom shouted back. "I just thought I heard something, is all." He vanished into the ground.

I slunk forward, all of my senses alert for any sort of movement from below. When I reached the spot where the cats had disappeared, I saw that, indeed, they had been entering a tunnel. I took a deep breath, weighing my options. I could go into the tunnel and risk being trapped there with a whole horde of hostile cats, or I could return to Sootpaw and Rainpaw without knowing where the Clan cat group was.

There was no competition. I bounded forward and slipped down the hole, earthen walls closing around me and plunging the world into darkness.

Guided by my whiskers alone, I crawled awkwardly through the tunnel. It had leveled out soon after I'd entered, so I knew I wasn't too far underground. The damp dirt beneath my paws squelched up between my toes. Shivering with disgust, I shook my paws and continued down the tunnel.

After about a minute, I finally thought the tunnel was getting slightly lighter. I sped up, my heart racing. Would I finally be out of the dark confinement and into the light again? As it turned out, I was right. Soon enough, I could make out the circular shape of the tunnel and could see it sloping upward to the surface. I burst out of the tunnel and slowed to a stop immediately, looking around to see if anyone had spotted me.

I didn't think I'd been spotted. There were what looked like fifty cats milling around a clearing, from tiny kits tussling in front of a bush to apprentices my age practicing their battle moves beside a tree stump to elderly cats with gray muzzles plucking moss peacefully from the edges of the camp. Adult cats padded around talking to cats here and there. It looked so humble and serene, I felt myself relaxing almost against my will.

"Recruit! What are you doing?"

I jumped out of my skin as I spotted a wiry she-cat stalking toward me, her tail lashing in irritation. She approached very close to me, pushing her face into mine. I shrank away from her in fear, looking at her dirty tortoiseshell fur and her hard, unforgiving blue eyes.

"I-I-I-" I stammered. The tortoiseshell's eyebrow arched. "I-I was j-just hunting," I managed to meow, saying the first excuse that popped into my head.

"I don't see any prey," she said suspiciously.

"I c-couldn't find any," I said in a small voice.

The tortoiseshell glared at me for a moment longer and I thought she was going to call my bluff and murder me then and there. Then, she rolled her eyes and turned away. I distinctly heard her mutter, "New recruits," before she walked away, tail still twitching back and forth.

I looked around at the camp again, but this time I saw it with new eyes. The adult cats – I guessed they must be warriors – were going from cat to cat, ordering them around like they were the boss of everyone. I spotted one burly-looking tom growling at the scrawny-looking elders, forcing them to work harder and faster. His words drifted across the clearing to me.

"I thought I told you to have a big pile of moss ready when I came back! This isn't enough for the entire Clan! Get a move on!"

I shuddered at the blank, submissive expressions on the old cats' faces before looking away at the apprentices. A small she-cat was now sitting beside the tussling 'paws, watching their every move. "Claws out," she ordered. "I want to see blood."

"But I don't want to hurt my sister!" one of the apprentices complained.

The she-cat spat at her. "Now! Or do you want to fight me instead?"

The apprentice gulped. "No, Birdclaw," she squeaked.

The she-cat – Birdclaw – sighed in exasperation. "What do I have to do to get you ready?" she asked of no one in particular. "They're just too soft!"

I blinked, horrified, forcing myself to look away at the kits. Surely, they would bring me some peace of mind.

Alas, I was proven wrong. As I watched the three kittens leaping at each other, worrying their littermates with their teeth and kicking with their hind legs, practicing for when they became apprentices, a dark brown and white tom bounded over, glancing at the kits just as one pounced on his sister. Shrieking in laughter, the she-kit pummeled her brother with her paws as he hung onto her side, mouth open in a silent yowl of happiness.

"Stop!" the tom ordered. The kits broke apart at once, their little heads bowed in front of him. The kits' mother glanced at the warrior in fear but didn't do anything to stop him as he sat down and glared at the kits. "Do you call that fighting?" he hissed. "That was nothing. I want you to fight – really _fight_, with teeth and claws, not this stupid play stuff. Thornkit-"

The tomkit sat up straighter, still looking at the ground respectfully.

"-this is how you pin another cat." The tom suddenly leaped, barreling into the she-cat and pushing her roughly to the ground. I winced as her head thudded into the ground, the tom's claws digging into her side. "Now you try on Pantherkit."

The little black she-kit squeaked in terror but didn't move as her brother, after a terrified glance up at the warrior, crouched and pounced on his sister, shoving her roughly to the ground. She squealed in pain, struggling to get free, but Thornkit held her tightly, his face averted. I could see unshed tears glittering in his amber eyes.

"Good," the tom sneered, releasing the queen and padding off. Immediately, Thornkit lifted his weight off of Pantherkit, sniffing her worriedly.

"Are you all right?" he meowed in his little, high-pitched voice. "If I hurt you, I'm so sorry!" The tom rolled his eyes but continued walking away. Then, his eyes fell on me. With a suspicious glint in his eyes, he bounded over to me and pushed his face into mine, just like the tortoiseshell had done.

"And what are you doing?" he growled, lifting his upper lip to show his sharp fangs.

"I-I was just g-going to p-practice with the other ap-prentices," I stammered.

"Well then, go on over," he said in a silky voice that still sounded deadly. "There they are. Or do you need _directions?_" The last word came out as partway between a spit and a hiss.

"N-no, I'm fine," I said weakly, slipping out from underneath the tom and bounding over to the apprentices without a backward glance.

"Who are you?" Birdclaw growled as I joined her and the battling sisters.

"I'm… Smokepaw," I said, not wanting to give away my true name in case I was recognized later. Perhaps they would try to punish me in particular if they realized I had taken their secrets to the group of Clan cats, even though it seemed like this group of cats was also a Clan. It was confusing, so I pushed it aside to puzzle out later. I needed my wits about me now.

"Smokepaw," Birdclaw said dismissively. "Never heard of you before."

"Yeah. I'm a new recruit. I… um… used to be a loner," I invented.

"Where are you from?" Birdclaw asked, though I could tell she was uninterested.

"The Twolegplace," I said firmly.

"Uh huh," she said, almost as if she didn't believe me. "Well, how about you teach Vixenpaw a lesson for me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

Birdclaw's mouth curved into a cruel smile I didn't like. "I mean you show her how a true warrior fights. Attack her. Now."

I glanced at the sisters. The orange tabby apprentice was staring at me, terrified. Her sister was backing away, her eyes averted as she took a seat in front of the tree stump, her fluffy, white tail curling around her paws.

"Now, recruit," Birdclaw said, sounding bored. I didn't see any way out of this situation.

Fixing a sympathetic, apologetic look on Vixenpaw's face, hoping she understood my hesitation, I crouched in a battle crouch and leaped.

I slammed into Vixenpaw, rolling over her and pinning her easily. I put pressure on her flank, my claws sheathed, trying to be gentle without appearing soft for the she-cat. Hopefully I could get this done with quickly.

"Unsheathe your claws!" Birdclaw hissed. "What are you, a kittypet?"

Growling under my breath so the she-cat wouldn't hear, I stepped back and unsheathed my claws, allowing Vixenpaw to scramble to her paws once more. I fixed my eyes on her tail, which was flicking nervously behind her, and leaped again. She yowled in pain as I grabbed her tail with my claws and I winced at her pain. I glanced up at the she-cat, forcing a cold look into my eyes like her own.

"Is that good enough?" I asked in an expressionless voice, as though this wasn't killing me on the inside. Vixenpaw was a defenseless apprentice. It wasn't her fault she wasn't the best at fighting like I was. She reminded me too much like Rainpaw. There was no honor in beating her up, like there was in defeating a cat like this she-cat.

"No," Birdclaw said, smiling a smile of pure evil. "You'll have to make her bleed. Rip her open. Give her something to remember you by. Give her something by which she'll remember to work hard again."

My stomach lurched. I looked down at the orange tabby. Vixenpaw was squirming beneath my paws, turning to look up at me. The look in her eyes was one of pure terror, as if she thought I would do what the she-cat had said to do.

Her sister seemed to sense my hesitation. "Just do it," she said quietly. I looked over at her. Her face was averted, screwed up in preparation, and her ears were flattened to try to block out her sister's coming scream of agony. And my fragile resolve broke into a million pieces.

"No," I whispered, stepping back.

"What did you say?" Birdclaw asked in a dangerous voice. Vixenpaw looked stunned, as did her sister. The white apprentice by the tree stump opened her mouth in surprise and said in a louder voice, "No! Smokepaw, you have to! Birdclaw will force you to fight herself if you don't do it!"

I backed up a pawstep further, allowing Vixenpaw to sit up. "Then I'll take the battle with Birdclaw," I said. "This isn't battle. This is bullying. I refuse to do it. I'll take the honorable battle with a cat who's my skill level or higher. I'll fight you, Birdclaw."

Birdclaw's claws slid out of their sheaths. "So be it," she growled. Vixenpaw scrambled out of the way as we began circling each other, our gazes locked. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins as though it had replaced my blood. I was ready to fight.

My opponent leaped at me, her claws outstretched. I pushed myself forward, digging my hind claws into the ground and shooting under her belly, flipping upside-down to slam my powerful hind legs into her furry belly. She flew through the air, landing on the grass, and the sisters let out quickly stifled gasps. With a flash of triumph, I could hear her panting. I'd knocked the wind out of her.

Taking the advantage, I pounced on top of her, digging my claws into her back along her spine and holding on, ripping out clumps of fur as I waited, my whole body tensed until I was coiled like a spring, waiting for the telltale signs of the countermove. And there they were.

Birdclaw dropped onto her belly, one foreleg and one hind leg on the same side still straightened. I leaped straight into the air as she rolled over, trying to crush me beneath her. I landed perfectly balanced and rocketed into her just as she was getting to her paws. We skidded across the grassy ground, rolling over and over, finally ending with me on top, pinning her to the ground.

She spat in my face but couldn't do anything to throw me off. I leaned closer, digging my claws into her flank. "Do you surrender?" I asked.

"Never!" Birdclaw growled, flailing her paws uselessly.

I tightened my hold. "Then how about I keep holding you down, letting the whole camp see your embarrassment? You know you can't get out of a pin."

Birdclaw glared up at me, her eyes blazing with anger. "Fine," she growled. "I give up. You win."

I stepped back and she leaped to her paws, her tail lashing with barely controlled fury. "This time you win, recruit," she hissed. "Next time, prepare to be wrecked."

She stalked away. I watched her go, wondering if I'd just made a fatal error in making a very powerful enemy.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Sorry about the possible confusion about the two different groups. It would be difficult to put a real explanation in the story, so I'll just explain it here. See, there are two groups, one that thinks war is necessary for Clan survival and the other that wants to restore the peace. The first doesn't want the four Clans restored because they know it will bring peace, so they actively try to stop the Clans from being rebuilt. Yes, they call themselves a Clan, but the "stupid Clan cat group" refers to the other group with their desire to restore the four Clans to the lake. Most of the cats come from the Clans (except for some loners who joined the hostile group and kits that were born after the Clans fell, such as cats who are the same age as Cinderpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw), but the Clan cat group just refers to their intentions.**** Make sense now?**

**AOTD: How about I only do these when I do questions like 'What is your favorite character'? Because for these past two QOTDs, I haven't really been able to answer them. :P**

**QOTD: How many books do you want in 'A New Rise'? (but please, don't say 6 unless if you have ideas about what could happen in the books that could fill up an extra 1 or 2 books. I'm sort of low on the ideas)**


	21. The Clan of Evil: Part 2

**I was looking at my story and I realized that I now have 31 reviews! That's 11 more than the number of chapters I have (well, more like had now that I've posted this chapter)! So I just wanted to shout out a big THANK YOU! for your amazing reviews! :D Now, as usual, here are my replies to your wonderful reviews!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: As always, your review made me smile. :) Thanks!**

**Anova: Okay. XD Sounds good about Aspentail!**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: I know! Cinderpaw's just great! :D  
**

**Now for the rest of Chapter 20!**

* * *

CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER

"S-Smokepaw?" I heard a small voice from behind me and I turned to see the sisters staring at me, looks of awe on their faces.

Vixenpaw stepped forward a pawstep. "I'm Vixenpaw," she said formally. "This is Icepaw." She flicked her tail at her snowy-white sister.

"I'm Smokepaw," I said, sitting down with my tail curled around my paws.

"You… you were really brave," Icepaw meowed. Vixenpaw nodded fervently.

I was getting uncomfortable under the constant attention, so I went right to the point. "I was wondering about… you know, life here. What's it like?"

Vixenpaw and Icepaw looked at each other. After several heartbeats of silence, Vixenpaw finally answered. "Well, for you it'll be better, since you can actually fight. It's all they care about."

Intrigued, I asked, "What, so they don't hunt at all?"

"Well, no, they have to hunt," Icepaw meowed. "But they generally leave that part to the queens and apprentices. They have to hunt for all the warriors as well as themselves, the kits, the elders, and the high-ranking cats."

"The high-ranking cats?"

Vixenpaw looked surprised. "You don't know about the higher ranks?"

I thought back to my made-up past. "I'm from the Twolegplace, remember? I don't know anything, really."

"Well, then. The high-ranking cats include the leader and the deputy. There's also a medicine cat, but he is sort of in a class all by himself. He's not allowed to train a successor until he gets too old to continue his duties and is expected to fight along with the warriors, apprentices, queens, and high-ranking cats."

"Who are the leader and the deputy?" I asked, feeling this would simplify our discussion.

To my surprise, Vixenpaw and Icepaw shrank back fearfully. "We're not allowed to speak their names," Vixenpaw whispered, terrified.

"Okay!" I said, trying to calm the apprentices down. I mentally kicked myself – I was already scaring them and I hadn't even asked them about the Clan group. But I didn't want to just ask them about it while they were scared. There was more of a chance they'd remember I was asking about it and tell Birdclaw about me. So I continued asking about the cats in the group.

"Is this a Clan?" I asked, looking around. "I've heard of Clans that used to live here around the lake."

Icepaw and Vixenpaw looked quickly at each other. It was a fleeting glance, but I still caught the question etched into both their expressions. _How much should we tell her?_ I was suddenly glad I hadn't asked straight out about the Clan group and Ashthorn. If I had, then I might not have made it out of the camp. These two apprentices, harmless as they might appear, were still loyal to their Clan, however strange it may seem to be.

"Yes, there used to be four Clans," Vixenpaw said carefully. "But they had been peaceful for too long. The leaders grew restless and began to attack other Clans."

"A long spell of peacefulness can do that to cats," Icepaw put in.

Vixenpaw nodded. "Exactly. Even though it seems terrible, all Clans need some boundaries; some grudges. They need war intermingled with the peace."

"So they started attacking each other," Icepaw meowed. I noticed that both apprentices were getting caught up in their story and resolved to ask about the Clan group soon, while they were still in a good mood.

"The leaders all died, as well as their deputies," Vixenpaw explained. "Well, except RiverClan. They loved peace so much, they decided to go find a new home away from the lake."

"And the Clans descended into a more organized form of truce," Icepaw finished with a flourish of her tail. "We sometimes fight the other, peace-loving group of fools, but mostly we just learn to survive and help the next generation to survive." She flicked her tail at the trio of kits now tussling again, though I noticed the tom, Thornkit, kept a wary eye out for the warrior who had spoken to them earlier. "The kits are taught good battle moves to help them survive in a world out to get them," she continued. "If they don't learn to fend for themselves, they'll die. It's as simple as that."

_These cats really believe in their cause,_ I realized with a jolt. _It's wrong, so wrong, but they actually believe in it._ I had to get the information I needed out of them as soon as possible. Glancing up at the sky, I spotted the sun hanging above the trees, slowly descending to the horizon. "What was that you said about a peace-loving group of fools?" I asked, unsheathing my claws and running them along the ground as if sharpening them was really more important than learning about the Clan group.

"Yeah. They've taken up residence somewhere in the old ThunderClan territory, I think. In the camp, probably," Vixenpaw said carelessly. "But do you think you can show us some of your battle moves?" Her eyes were now shining with excitement.

I hesitated. I really shouldn't be teaching moves to the enemy, but it would distract them and let me make my escape. I'd gotten the information I needed – the Clan group was in ThunderClan's old camp. "Well, how about I show you a more basic one? It would be better to build up to those advanced moves I used on Birdclaw."

The sisters shrugged. "Sure," they replied almost at the same time.

"Then watch me."

I crouched, eyes fixed on an invisible opponent. "I have an opponent bigger than me – much bigger. So I shouldn't leap at him because he'd just swat me out of the air. Instead, I wait for him to leap at me, see?"

The apprentices were watching me intently, barely blinking, as if scared of missing a crucial part of the demonstration. They looked a little like owls. I repressed a purr as I concentrated once more on the "enemy".

"Okay, now he's leaped." Quick as a flash, I surged forward underneath him, flipping around and regaining my paws before leaping onto the invisible opponent's hindquarters to land a few blows before backing up again.

The apprentices grinned. "That was amazing!" Vixenpaw exclaimed.

"I wish I could do that," Icepaw sighed, her eyes glazing over as she thought of herself doing that move.

I smiled. I'd made it especially fast for them, so that they'd probably miss a few crucial parts of the move, such as how I'd dug my claws into the ground and how I flicked my tail around to keep my balance as I flipped. "Then how about you practice for a little while? I'd better go hunting for a bit – I didn't bring back any prey earlier."

The apprentices nodded, already beginning to circle around each other to practice the battle move. I backed away a few pawsteps before bounding across the clearing and slipping down the tunnel. It was time to get back to Sootpaw and Rainpaw. They were probably worried sick.

* * *

**So Chapter 20 is finally done! Did you like it?  
**

**AOTD: I was originally planning for three books. According to your reviews, that'll work relatively well.**

**QOTD: Wow, these are actually getting harder to think of. How about: When do you think Cinderpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw will actually meet their father? Also, if any of you have any questions you'd like me to ask, let me know in a review!**

**See you tomorrow! Happy Labor Day!**


	22. Finding the ThunderClan Camp

**Thank you for reading my story! Here are my replies to your wonderful reviews!**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Thanks for your suggestion! ^.^ \/ Look below \/**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Yeah, I was trying to get her to realize that their way of life really isn't so different from the Clan group, only they believe different things. Thanks for another great review! (I don't care how long the reviews are, really. If you think that was long, then you should check out Nightfeather's review for the last chapter! :P)**

**Anova: I assume that was a typo that made your name be Anovq? ;) Anyway, you think Ashthorn's died and is now in StarClan? Interesting theory.**

**CandyHeart13: A new reviewer! Thanks so much for reading my story! :D Thanks for the awesome review!**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

I was worried sick. Cinderpaw had been gone for almost an entire hour. She shouldn't have been gone for this long. Of course I'd tried mentally asking her how it was going, but apparently it didn't work over long distances.

I paced along the pine bough, ignoring the dark green needles prickling my paws painfully. It was funny, really. Pine needles were so soft when laid on their side, but they hurt when you so much as brushed by the tip.

Suddenly, I heard racing pawsteps coming through the forest. I spun around, almost lost my balance on the branch, and scanned the ground eagerly for any sign of my sister. "Cinderpaw!" I tried to yowl, but Sootpaw's tail slapped across my mouth and ended up saying "Ci-mmmph!"

"Quiet!" he hissed. "It could be the enemy cats!" After making sure I nodded to show I'd heard him, Sootpaw dropped his tail and, together, we leaned over the edge of the branch to search the forest floor for movement.

We didn't have to wait long. After a few heartbeats, a light gray apprentice hurtled out of the bushes and skidded to a stop beneath our tree. She looked up at the branch as if she knew we were there and called a greeting, but I didn't need either to recognize her. I'd know that sleek fur and narrow muzzle anywhere.

"Cinderpaw!" I cried joyfully, hurtling down the tree and slamming into her. She let out a loud _oomph!_ of surprise as I knocked the air out of her, but I didn't care. She was back, she wasn't taken by the evil cats. "I'm so happy you're back!" I meowed excitedly.

"I hadn't noticed," she replied sarcastically, pushing me off. "Let me up! I can't breathe!"

Obediently, I sat up and wrapped my tail around my paws, nearly quivering with excitement. She was back! She had done it!

Sootpaw leaped down lightly beside me, expressing his excitement in a more reserved fashion by grinning and giving Cinderpaw a nuzzle that she accepted, though didn't return. It must have been too much love for her, for she looked slightly uncomfortable under all the attention. I felt a bubble of affection swelling in my chest for Cinderpaw and all her little quirks and mannerisms, but knew better than to tell Cinderpaw about it.

"So how did it go?" Sootpaw asked. "Did you find out where Ashthorn is?"

"Of course you'd ask about me first, then Ashthorn," Cinderpaw muttered, giving her fur a few licks where I'd messed it up. "It went fine. Ashthorn's in ThunderClan's old camp with the rest of the Clan cats."

Sootpaw ignored her first comment and gave a little leap of excitement. "Then what're we waiting for?" he demanded. "Let's go!" He took off through the pine trees, his tail streaming out behind him like a banner. Cinderpaw gave me an exasperated look before following. I tore after them both, kicking up pine needles.

The three of us sprinted through the trees, heading for the forest we'd seen earlier. It was only when we crossed the border between the pines and the deciduous woods that we slowed down.

"So where is this ThunderClan camp?" Sootpaw asked uncertainly, glancing around at the slowly darkening trees.

Cinderpaw's brow furrowed. "I don't know. Vixenpaw just said the Clan cats were in the old ThunderClan camp."

"Who's Vixenpaw?" I asked.

"No one," Cinderpaw said quickly. "Just a she-cat at the other camp. But I'd guess that the ThunderClan camp would be near the center of the territory."

"So you think we should just go forward?" Sootpaw confirmed.

"Yeah, probably," I said.

"The other group was living in what used to be an old Clan camp, too, I think," Cinderpaw said thoughtfully. "Maybe they took over the ShadowClan camp. Anyway, it was near the center of the territory, as far as I could see."

"Then let's go!" Sootpaw exclaimed and, without further ado, leaped forward and began bounding through the foliage. But it was only a few heartbeats later that he was brought up short.

"What is it?" I asked, skidding to a halt beside Sootpaw and spraying the mulch of dead leaves left from the previous Leaffall out in front of me. Sootpaw ducked out of the way, looking slightly annoyed. Noticing this, I quickly added, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Sootpaw muttered. "Well, the reason I stopped isn't fine, but the leaves are fine." He flicked his tail ahead and I saw a huge thicket of brambles.

"So what are we going to do?" Cinderpaw asked, looking up at the thorns. "There's no way we'll get through that with our pelts intact."

"We could always go through the trees," I suggested.

"What, like squirrels?" Cinderpaw meowed sarcastically, warily approaching the brambles and poking at them with a paw.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

Cinderpaw turned around, looking incredulous. "Really? You're serious?"

"Yeah!" I looked skyward. "See? There are two branches that cross each other just there." I pointed with my tail.

Sootpaw was looking thoughtful. "It might work," he said.

Cinderpaw snorted.

"What?" he asked defensively. "We need to get to the camp soon! We don't have time to go tramping all over ThunderClan territory looking for the camp! Look at the sun!"

It was true; the sun was slanting through the forest at an alarming angle. It looked like it was about to disappear over the horizon. I smiled; I knew Cinderpaw would have to agree now that her brothers had both agreed to try it, plus the shrinking amount of time we had to find it.

"Fine," she muttered, stalking back to the first tree's trunk and leaping up to sink her claws into the bark, shooting upward in great leaps. Sootpaw clawed his way up after her, resting momentarily on the second branch before continuing.

When it was my turn to climb the tree, I padded over and crouched at its base, ready to leap. _Ouch!_ A spasm of pain passed through my leg and I leaped backwards, thinking I'd stepped on a sharp rock. But the pain stayed with my paw as it shot backwards, away from the base of the tree. Shaking it hard, I began licking my forepaw, trying frantically to find the source of the pain.

It was a thorn. Only its base was visible, sticking out from the bottom of my pad. Blood welled up around the circular, brown Bringer of Pain and I quickly licked it away.

"Rainpaw! What's the holdup?" Cinderpaw called. "This was your idea, remember?"

"I have a thorn in my paw!" I yowled back, holding up my forepaw for her to see.

"Can you climb up anyway?" Sootpaw asked, his blue eyes round and worried.

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't going to stop Sootpaw from reaching our father just because of a stupid little thorn. It would break Sootpaw's heart if we didn't get there tonight and he was right; we _couldn't_ go gallivanting around the territory until we finally wandered into the camp. So I replied, "Yeah, I think so!"

I crouched once more by the base of the tree and, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in my paw, leaped upwards. Sinking my claws into the bark, I tried climbing the way I normally did – swarming up the bark like a squirrel until I reached a branch. That tactic didn't work, however, because it only succeeded in pushing the thorn in a little deeper. Growling under my breath, I decided to try Cinderpaw's method of leaping up the tree, as Sootpaw's was based mostly off of strength I didn't have and my own way only hurt my paw more.

Sinking in my hind claws, I clenched my jaw against the pain and, letting go with my forepaws, pushed myself upward. Surprisingly, as I sank in my front claws, I didn't feel much pain in my paw at all. So I used the tactic again, leaping higher and higher to the branch where Cinderpaw and Sootpaw waited for me.

Finally reaching them, I squeezed past my littermates on the branch and took the lead as we walked across the branch. When I sensed I couldn't go any farther, I stopped and crouched, tail flicking for balance, and fixed my eyes on the other branch. Luckily, it looked sturdy enough; not dry enough to be brittle and not thin enough to be too weak. So I tucked in my haunches and leaped through the air like a squirrel.

I landed on the branch and ran lightly along it to the trunk. I felt the branch shudder once, twice as my older siblings jumped across the gap and crossed to where I stood, panting slightly from adrenaline.

I was about to start climbing down when Cinderpaw, just as she'd done in ShadowClan territory, suddenly froze, her ears twitching. "I hear cats," she whispered.

"It must be the Clan cats!" Sootpaw cried and, before either Cinderpaw or I could stop him, leaped for the trunk and dropped to the ground. After glancing at Cinderpaw, terrified for my brother, I grabbed onto the trunk and began shimmying backwards to the ground. During my climb down, I just couldn't shake the feeling that Sootpaw had leaped down into a trap of the enemy cats. I hoped with all my heart that I was wrong.

* * *

**As always, I hope this chapter was good (even though it ended abruptly and may have been pretty boring - next chapter will be better, I promise!). Here is my QOTD (that I'll actually be able to answer next chapter!):**

**QOTD: What is your favorite book?**


	23. LeopardClan: Part 1

**Oh my gosh, I have **_**fifty-seven reviews?!**_** You have no idea how happy this makes me. Thank you so much to all my amazing story followers for being amazing story followers! :D Now on to some review replies.**

**Hollyleaf1234: You gave me 21 reviews. How can I describe how my jaw dropped when I saw that number? Thank you sooo much for reading my story! :D**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Ah, yes, the cliffhanger. **

**Anova: I've never heard of Don't Be Afraid To Fly. I'll have to look it up when I have extra time. But I agree, SkyClan's Destiny was pretty good. :)**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Yeah, I think I've seen Chilled before whilst on FanFiction. I haven't read it, but I'm guessing it's good because it had several hundred reviews. :P**

**Also, sorry about this being a short chapter. I didn't have time to finish it before this morning (homework - ugh!) but I figured I really should post something on schedule. So here's Part 1 of Chapter 22! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

I barely heard Cinderpaw's warning as I leaped down the tree, landing splay-legged on the leafy ground. My heart was racing with adrenaline as I stared eagerly around at the surrounding bushes. Any second now Ashthorn would walk out of the bushes and I would finally be able to meet him.

The foliage across from me rustled. I barely contained my excited gasp as I saw a branch move and a muzzle poke out. Then my breath rushed out again in a disappointed sigh as I saw the cat's fur was a dark ginger, not gray. Lightwing had told me I looked exactly like my father.

The cat emerged from the bushes and I was able to see her more clearly. She was young, but not young enough to be an apprentice. She must have already risen to warrior status. Her short, rust-colored fur contrasted sharply with her bright green eyes. When her piercing gaze fell on my siblings and me, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled, stalking toward us with her tail lashing angrily. "Come from NightClan, have you?"

"Scorchblaze!" My heart beat faster as I heard a second cat approaching, but sank as I saw the next cat was a brown-and-cream tom.

The tom bounded over to stand between the she-cat and us. "Scorchblaze, don't scare them! They're only apprentices; what harm could they do?"

The she-cat hissed in annoyance. "That's what you said the last time. And look what happened then!"

The tom wasn't listening to the she-cat anymore, though. He had turned to give us an apologetic glance with his amber eyes. "Sorry about that," he meowed. "Scorchblaze must still be grieving."

"I'm not grieving!" Scorchblaze snarled, trying to dodge around the tom. "I'm trying to protect the Clan!"

The bushes rustled once again and an apprentice poked her head out. She had wide blue eyes and silvery gray fur with a pure white muzzle and chest. As she stepped out of the clinging branches, I saw she also had white on her tail-tip, underbelly, and paws. She surveyed the scene with her huge eyes, apparently not noticing the mud clinging to her feet, turning them a sort of dirty off-white color.

"Molewhisker?" she asked uncertainly. "What's going on? Who are they?" She stared at me and my littermates.

"These are three apprentices we've agreed to take back to the camp," the tom replied calmly.

"Now we haven't!" Scorchblaze sputtered indignantly behind him.

"Yes, we have," the tom, Molewhisker, meowed, suddenly stern. "It's nearly nightfall. What if a fox comes along? What if NightClan mounts an attack? They'd die out here."

"So? They're probably NightClan spies anyway!"

Molewhisker sighed. "How about let's leave the decision up to the rest of the Clan?" he suggested in a voice of forced calm.

"No!" Scorchblaze growled. "We can't bring them inside the camp! That's all it'll take to pass on any illnesses planted by NightClan!" She glared at us over Molewhisker's back.

"Hey!" Cinderpaw had stepped up. "We're _not_ sick! Not at all!"

"Yeah," I meowed, following her lead. "We're just looking for our father, Ashthorn. Any of you know where he is?" I looked eagerly from one face to the next.

Molewhisker looked startled. "You… You're Ashthorn's kits?" he asked. Both Silverpaw and Scorchblaze were quiet, staring from their Clanmate to us and back again.

"Yes," I said firmly.

Molewhisker seemed to be frozen in place. Then, with a small shake, he turned to his apprentice. "Silverpaw, would you be so kind as to run back to camp and alert Ashthorn that his kits are here?" he asked.

Silverpaw, with a last glance at the three of us, nodded and dashed back through the bushes.

"Right, then," Molewhisker meowed, suddenly smiling. "If you three will follow me, I'll lead you to the camp. Scorchblaze, you'll take up the rear, won't you? You wouldn't dare leave Ashthorn's kits out in the forest overnight, would you?"

Scorchblaze didn't reply. She glared at the ground but nodded and padded around to stand behind us.

"Come on, then," Molewhisker said and walked purposefully toward the bushes. With a last glance at one another, I led Cinderpaw and Rainpaw after him, while Scorchblaze brought up the rear.

* * *

**I made a list of Allegiances to help me with writing basically every chapter after this. If you want, I can post it after I finish Chapter 22: Part 2. I don't think the Allegiances should be posted between two parts of a Chapter, you see. So now, on to the AOTD and the QOTD! **

**AOTD: It's been a little while since I've done one of these, hasn't it? Well, let's see... I don't think I have a favorite book. I have a favorite series. Yes, I know what you're thinking, but it's (surprisingly) not the Warriors series. It's the Harry Potter series. I would write FanFictions for Harry Potter, but the thing is that I never get any good ideas for Harry Potter FanFictions. So I'll stick with Warriors for now. :) At least it's pretty easy to write a Warriors FanFiction and it gets me my daily writing, which is a major factor in improving writing. Just a useful tip. ;)**

**QOTD: Should I post the Allegiances after Chapter 22 is finished? (that would be at the beginning of Chapter 23, if you were wondering)**


	24. LeopardClan: Part 2

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Here are some more personal replies:**

**EradrinSkyleaf: They'll be posted at the beginning of the next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Wyldclaw: Yeah, Cinderpaw gradually gains trust in Hyperion, but she's mistrustful by nature. She's still a fun character to write about!**

**Fuzzfluff101: XD Here's some more!**

**Anova: I'll post them at the beginning of next chapter! :)  
**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Yeah, that's what Sootpaw thinks too. Read on to find out if you and he are right!**

* * *

CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Molewhisker led us through the forest, on and on. I could smell the apprentice's – Silverpaw, had her name been? – scent lingering on the air. I padded behind Molewhisker in silence, trusting him to lead us to the ThunderClan camp and my father. Judging from the way they were taking us to see him and mostly by Scorchblaze's sudden willingness to let us into the camp, Ashthorn must be an important cat. Maybe he was even the leader!

My paws buzzed with excitement as I imagined Ashthorn leading the Clan group to victory over the evil cat group. Maybe that was why he'd remained behind while Lightwing had ventured off with the other she-cats and their mates to find a new home. Maybe duty had called him to lead the other cats to victory.

We began heading downhill. Due to the steep slope, I was able to see over Molewhisker's back ahead of us. We appeared to be heading for a bramble wall with one small hole in the middle. My heart beat faster with anticipation. This must be the camp. Why else would it be so protected?

Sure enough, when we squeezed our way through the tunnel, the thorns raking uncomfortably through my fur, we emerged into a stone hollow with steep walls on all sides, preventing any attacks from anywhere but the entrance we'd just come through. I shuddered to myself at the thought of attacking such a well-protected camp. It was like a fortress! No wonder the Clan cats had chosen this place as their home base.

In the center of the clearing sat four cats. On one side was a pale brown tabby she-cat, her dark brown eyes seeming to pierce right into my heart to see all my wrongdoing. To the other side was a black tom with yellow eyes bright with life. As I watched him, he leaned down to whisper in the ear of a cat who seemed to be only a few moons older than Cinderpaw, Rainpaw, and me. The she-cat apprentice had yellow-orange mottled fur, her amber eyes lively with curiosity as she peered at us.

Then I saw the center cat. He had dark gray fur, his dark blue eyes staring straight into mine. Excitement swelled up inside me, making my paws as light as air as I leaped forward, bounding across the clearing and slamming into the tom, purring loudly. "Ashthorn!" I meowed happily. "I've finally found you!"

The tom picked up the paw I was rubbing against as though unsure about how he felt about this public display of affection. "I assume you and your siblings over there are the apprentices Silverpaw told me were coming," he said cautiously. He hesitated, then added, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Grayheart, and I am the leader of LeopardClan."

I froze. What had he just said? Stumbling backwards, I gazed up at him in shock. What was going on? How could he not be Ashthorn?

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Grayheart said gently, lowering his forepaw back to the ground.

I couldn't understand it. My gaze searched his face, trying to find anything that might suggest he was playing a cruel trick on me. But his expression only showed his concern.

It didn't make any sense. There were my blue eyes. There was my dark gray fur. But he still wasn't my father?

I felt Cinderpaw and Rainpaw move up on either side of me, supporting me. I felt numb with shock. If this cat wasn't my father, then where was he? I couldn't see any other cats in the stone hollow with my fur and eyes. What was happening?

"Ashthorn is currently missing," Grayheart meowed. "He… He was off scouting the surrounding territories, looking for any loners who might want to join us. He hasn't come back yet and we sent him out a moon ago."

"Then are you looking for him?" Cinderpaw asked loudly, pressing against my flank protectively.

Grayheart nodded. "Of course we are. He's a great fighter and tactician. We need him to plan defensive strategies and attack plans." He stared pointedly at us as he continued, "We would hope that his kits would have inherited his abilities."

Rainpaw, after a quick glance at me, said, "Of course we have."

Grayheart smiled wryly. "Well then, proving it to me won't be a problem, will it?"

I shook myself. I couldn't go to pieces like this. I was supposed to be the kit of the great Ashthorn. If I appeared weak, the Clan would think I was not worthy to be his son. "What do you mean, proving it to you?" I challenged.

"I'll be putting you three though several tests to prove your skills. For such talented apprentices as you claim to be, it should be as easy as catching a baby mouse."

"Of course we can do that," Cinderpaw said confidently. "We can do that and more."

Grayheart's eyebrows rose. "Don't go making promises you can't fulfill," he warned. After waiting for the three of us to nod to show we'd understood, he continued. "Now, on a different note, I'd like to introduce you three to the other cats in charge here." He nodded at the pale brown she-cat. "This is Larkwing, my deputy, formerly a WindClan warrior. This," he turned to the black tom on his other side, "is Stormtuft, my medicine cat, formerly the ShadowClan medicine cat, and his apprentice, Goldenpaw. Goldenpaw was born after the Clans fell."

As each cat was named, they nodded at us and we returned it respectfully. I was surprised to learn that such a young cat would be given such a high status.

"I believe the other apprentices will show you to the apprentices' den," Grayheart meowed. "If you have any questions, I will be in my den." He flicked his tail at a ledge positioned partway up the rock wall, a dark crack just visible behind it. Then he stood up and padded off, looking as regal as a king.

"Sootpaw, I'm so sorry," Rainpaw meowed, turning wide, sorrowful eyes on me. "I know how much you wanted Ashthorn to be here."

"Yeah," I muttered, trying not to think about it. Thankfully, three apprentices bounded up to us at that moment, preventing Rainpaw from saying anything else.

"Hi!" one of them, a reddish tabby with yellow eyes meowed brightly. "Welcome to LeopardClan! My name is Rustpaw and this is my brother, Foxpaw." He flicked his tail at a tom beside him who was identical in every way to his brother except for his eyes – hazel instead of yellow. "This is Silverpaw." He pointed his tail at the silvery gray tabby and white she-cat, who smiled at us. "If you follow us, we'll take you to the apprentices' den. It's getting late, so we should probably get some sleep."

He bounded across the clearing to a small cave, the entrance concealed by trailing brambles. "Man, these Clan cats love their brambles," Cinderpaw muttered, padding over to the den beside Rainpaw and me and slipping inside. After one last glance at the sky, which was turning black as night arrived and was already covered with stars, I ducked under the brambles and into the dark den.

"You three can sleep over here," Rustpaw meowed. I saw the dim outline of his tail, darker against a grayish background, pointing at the back of the den. I stepped carefully over to where he was pointing and felt the scratchiness of stale moss. "That's where Firepaw, Scorchpaw, and Streampaw used to sleep, but they're warriors now, obviously."

"Firepaw," Cinderpaw muttered as she circled into the nest beside me. "I know that name from somewhere."

I barely heard her, however. I was already drifting off to sleep in my own prickly nest.

* * *

**Sorry for such an abrupt ending. I hope you like the plot twist! (heheheh... Ashthorn isn't there... grins evilly) As I said above in a couple review replies, I'll be posting the Allegiances for both Clans at the beginning of Chapter 23 tomorrow. Thanks for reading Misty Horizon!  
**


	25. History Lesson and Allegiances

**Here you go, just as I promised: the allegiances of LeopardClan and NightClan, the "good" Clan and the "bad" Clan. But first, here are some replies to the epic reviews you posted!  
**

**Hollyleaf1234: Muahahaha! I love plot twists - they make stories much more interesting. :P I hope you don't mind I gave Foxpaw a brother, though.**

**Anova: }:) *evil grin* I LOVE plot twists! Don't worry, it's all for a greater cause at the end.**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Ah, yes, school gets the best of us all. And that's an interesting theory, but I'm afraid I'm not going to give away spoilers for the end. But I'm planning on Hyperion resurfacing later on in the series as a more minor character. :) Make of that what you will.  
**

**Also, I just wanted to say...**

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 70 REVIEWS!**_

**Thanks to all my supporters for... well... supporting the story. I'll make sure to keep posting chapters until I finish the story, and then continue on to the next book! :) Thanks so much for giving me this wonderful motivation to continue! And now on to the Allegiances you all wanted.**

* * *

**LeopardClan**

Leader: Grayheart _dark gray tom with blue eyes_

Deputy: Larkwing _pale brown tabby she-cat with dark brown eyes_

Medicine Cat: Stormtuft_ black tom with yellow eyes_

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Warriors: Aspentail _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a missing claw_

Cherryfall _ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

Molewhisker _brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes_

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Lilyheart _dark tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes_

Sparrowtalon _large, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and long fur_

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Crouchfoot _ginger tom with brown eyes_

Apprentice: Rustpaw

Amberwing _pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

Dewflight _gray and white tom with amber eyes_

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Snowclaw _fluffy white tom with amber eyes_

Scorchblaze _dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Streamfrost _dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and long fur_

Apprentices: Goldenpaw _yellow-orange mottled she-cat with amber eyes_

Silverpaw _silvery gray she-cat with white chest/paws/muzzle/underbelly/tail tip and blue eyes_

Foxpaw _reddish tabby tom with hazel eyes_

Rustpaw _reddish tabby tom with yellow eyes_

Dawnpaw _fluffy, pale, smoky gray she-cat with brilliant, pale blue eyes_

Queens: Mistheart _spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes_

Kits: Twigkit _spiky-furred, brown tabby tom with yellow eyes_

Shadekit _pale gray she-kit with ice blue eyes_

Morningkit _pale gray she-kit with yellow eyes_

* * *

**NightClan**

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Ragingwish

Medicine Cat: Blacksoul

Warriors: Hawkear _light brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Eaglewing_ light gray mottled she-cat with gold eyes_

Falconeye _light brown tabby tom with gold eyes_

Crimsonspirit _reddish she-cat with white markings on her forehead and a white chest and underbelly_

Wolfslash_ light gray tom with broad shoulders, a long scar along his flank, a white tail-tip, and dark blue eyes_

Proudstrike_ dark brown and white tom with yellow eyes_

Apprentice: Deadpaw

Lightningtalon _scraggly-furred tortoiseshell with blue eyes_

Apprentice: Vixenpaw

Brokenheart_ scarred, dark gray mackerel tabby tom with green eyes_

Birdclaw_ small, black and white patched she-cat with brown eyes_

Apprentice: Icepaw

Twistedfoot_ muscular, brown mottled tom with amber eyes_

Apprentice: Lostpaw

Firepelt _ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes_

Apprentices: Deadpaw_ dark brown tabby tom with a ripped ear and brown eyes_

Vixenpaw_ orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

Icepaw _white she-cat with thick fur and amber eyes_

Lostpaw _ginger and white spotted tom with green eyes_

Queens: Coldspike _white she-cat with gray flecks and ice blue eyes_

Kits: Thornkit _light brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

Pantherkit _black she-kit with ice blue eyes_

Frostkit _white tom with gray flecks and ice blue eyes_

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

I was just as disappointed as Sootpaw about Ashthorn. Maybe his excitement and anticipation had been contagious, or maybe I'd wanted to see my father all along, but I felt downhearted as I exited the apprentices' den at dawn the next morning and sat outside, looking gloomily around at the camp.

A dark ginger tail was flicking through the entrance. I watched it, as it was the only thing moving in the still, silent camp. I thought I might recognize the fur color, but I wasn't completely sure I was right.

I sensed the brambles moving behind me, whether by the rustling sound they made or by the fact that they brushed lightly against my tail, I didn't know, but I whipped around all the same. It was one of the reddish tabby brothers from yesterday. I spotted his glinting yellow eyes and realized it must be Rustpaw.

"Hey, Cinderpaw!" he meowed. "What're you doing up this early?"

I shrugged.

"You wouldn't want to come on a dawn patrol with me, would you?"

I looked away.

Rustpaw waited a few heartbeats more for an answer. Upon receiving none, he shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. I don't blame you, actually. Dawn patrols are terrible first thing in the morning." He bounded off across the clearing to meet three warriors who had just padded out of the warriors' den, a cave in the wall covered with brambles like the apprentices' den.

"Did you know that the warriors' den used to be in the center of camp?" I spun around again to see the second reddish tabby emerging from the den. Foxpaw.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily, turning back to the camp.

Foxpaw came to sit beside me. "Yeah. This huge tree fell into camp, killing one of the elders and crippling a younger cat. Her name was Briarlight."

Despite myself, I was intrigued. "What happened to her?" I asked.

Foxpaw grimaced. "She died in the first attack along with several other more helpless cats. There was Daisy, an ex-kittypet queen, Purdy, an elder, Jayfeather, a blind medicine cat, and Dustpelt, another elder. Well, Dustpelt wasn't exactly helpless, but he went down defending the nursery."

I looked at the ground. All this bloodshed had happened here and yet there were no remains of any battles. Foxpaw continued speaking, staring off across the camp.

"Briarlight's mother, Millie, had been fiercely protective of her daughter. She led a patrol of cats seeking revenge – Graystripe, her mate, Bumblestripe, her son, and Blossomfall, her other daughter. All four were slaughtered and never heard from again."

I flattened my ears against my head. "Stop," I muttered.

Foxpaw looked surprised. "But it's fascinating history!" he exclaimed.

I turned away. "It's just bullying, is what it is. I can't stand it."

I felt a tail-tip hesitantly touch my flank. "I understand," Foxpaw said quietly, before grinning and adding, "Even though you seem perfectly fine with NightClan. When you came into the camp yesterday, you reeked of them! No wonder Scorchblaze freaked."

He glanced across the clearing at the entrance. I followed his gaze and saw, once again, that ginger tail flicking back and forth through the brambles. Except now I realized it must belong to the she-cat I'd met yesterday in the forest. "What do you mean, no wonder she freaked?" I asked curiously.

Foxpaw looked at me incredulously for a moment before shaking his head. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You know next to nothing. Well, as another attempt to kill off the Clan cats, NightClan sent two of its apprentices who were extremely sick with greencough. They said they'd heard we have a medicine cat and asked if he could treat them.

"Well, how could Kestrelflight say no? He took them in and, soon enough, greencough was spreading from den to den. The two apprentices died within a couple days – they were long past being able to be cured. But the disease killed Scorchblaze's father, Lionblaze, and her mother, Cinderheart, in one fell swoop. Lionblaze was supposed to be undefeatable in battle and all, so it was a huge blow to the group, but none more so than to Scorchblaze and her sister, Streamfrost. And then, of course, their brother, Firepelt, went to join NightClan soon after that. So she's been through a lot. Is it any surprise she's so untrusting?"

I sat there, shocked. How could NightClan do such a thing? During my time in the camp, Vixenpaw and Icepaw had seemed harmless enough, but what if they grew up to do such terrible things? Would it be better to wait for their decision about whether to be loyal to NightClan or should they just be killed now before they can do any harm?

"Sorry," Foxpaw muttered awkwardly, "I know you just said you didn't want to talk about that sort of thing, but it's all anyone talks about these days. It's NightClan this and NightClan that and Oh, when will the next battle be and Oh, I hope no one I love gets killed in it. You just get used to it after awhile."

And on that happy note, Foxpaw stood up and padded over to the warriors' den, where a large, brown tabby tom was pushing his way through the brambles.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. The chapters will get longer as of tomorrow and the day after, because it'll be the weekend! :D Now here's the QOTD. (I just realized I forgot to add that at the end of the last chapter. Sorry!)  
**

**QOTD: How long have you been writing?**


	26. Rainpaw's First Test

**Thank you so much for supporting my story! Sorry this chapter was posted a bit late, I was busy this morning. And now here are some review replies, as usual:**

**EradrinSkyleaf: That's pretty good! Keep on going and you'll someday be a great writer. :)**

**Hollyleaf1234: Same here, only I don't go back and rewrite my old stories. And I'm glad you don't mind Rustpaw's there.**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Ah, yes. I remember trying to get my friends to write stories with me, like I write one chapter and they write another and I write the next, etc. They were never very enthusiastic about it, though, sadly.**

**Anova: Well you should start! It's so much fun! :) And you're welcome about Aspentail. ;) So you want me to guess your age? Oh, great. Um, you said you wanted to see how wrong I am, so you're probably not 12ish or 13ish, which I think is about the average age on here. You haven't started writing yet, which suggests you're younger, but somehow I don't think you're that young. So... 14 or 15? Maybe? XD I'm probably way off.**

**ShadowHawk: I figured it was because he was blind and the first attack basically wiped out all the cats with disabilities, from age to a broken spine to blindness to an inability to fight. I'm sorry if you're sad about his death, though. It won't play a huge part in the story, so it probably won't be mentioned again.**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

I was woken by a loud voice in my ear.

"Get up! Now!"

Still half-asleep, my eyes not quite open yet, I scrambled hastily to my paws and sat in my nest of stale, scratchy moss, blinking the bleariness from my eyes. I yawned widely, still tired from my abrupt awakening. Finally opening my eyes, I peered around in the semi-darkness to see who had woken me.

It was Grayheart. He stood in front of us, seemingly out of place in the low-ceilinged apprentices' den. His tail twitched in irritation, his eyes on Sootpaw, who was still blinking himself awake, curled in a warm ball in his nest. I prodded my brother fully awake and he sat up, yawning sleepily.

"What is it?" Sootpaw asked in a tired voice, his eyes still half-closed.

"You are starting your tests today," Grayheart announced in his deep, commanding voice. "Dawnpaw has not yet recovered from her wound from the last attack, so I had to wait for Rustpaw to return from his dawn patrol. Now that he is back, we can start. Follow me."

Grayheart turned and padded out of the den. Sootpaw and I glanced at each other. I shrugged and followed the leader, my fur still disheveled from sleeping on it all night.

We emerged into the clearing and spotted Grayheart sitting with Cinderpaw, Silverpaw, Foxpaw, and Rustpaw near the entrance. We hurried to join them as Grayheart began explaining the first test. As I listened, I hurriedly began grooming my fur and spotted Sootpaw doing the same beside me.

"Today is the first day of your testing," Grayheart said, addressing Cinderpaw, Sootpaw, and me. "You will each be tested separately, for a great leader always knows how to stand alone, not relying on others."

The three of us exchanged perplexed looks.

"Cinderpaw, you will be beginning your testing with a bit of easy hunting."

I saw Cinderpaw's hastily covered horrified expression out of the corner of my eye and felt a pang of pity for her. She always wanted to do so well to impress other cats. This was going to be a bad first impression for her.

"Sootpaw, you will be showing your bravery through tree-climbing."

Sootpaw gritted his teeth and nodded solemnly.

"Rainpaw, you will be demonstrating your quick thinking and reflexes in a mock battle."

I felt the blood drain from my face. _Fighting?_ That the worst of all my abilities! How could I prove to Grayheart that I truly was Ashthorn's kit if he saw me fight like I do?

"You will be going one at a time so I can watch all three of you. Rainpaw, you will be going first and you'll be fighting Silverpaw."

My stomach lurched. I would be going first? _Really?_ This was going to be a bad example of my skills. But at least I would be giving Cinderpaw and Sootpaw time to prepare for their own tests.

"Sootpaw, you will be going after Rainpaw with Rustpaw, then Cinderpaw third with Foxpaw." Both teams nodded at each other as Grayheart got to his paws and led the way out of camp.

We walked up the slope beyond the thorn barrier and then on, following a winding path through the forest. My nerves were so strong, I didn't even notice Grayheart had halted and, therefore, crashed headlong into his hindquarters.

"S-sorry!" I gasped, bouncing back onto my rump.

Luckily, Grayheart didn't even turn around. He seemed to not care. I breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around to address us once more.

"Here we are at the mossy hollow. Rainpaw and Silverpaw, go stand in the center of the hollow. The rest of you, follow me around the edge to watch." He turned and slipped around the side of the hollow, hugging the trees and barely touching the thick moss with his paws. Sootpaw cast me a sympathetic glance as he followed. Rustpaw and Foxpaw were chatting and didn't even glance at me. Cinderpaw paused for a moment, watching Silverpaw pad into the center of the moss, out of earshot.

"She's slightly bigger than you, probably older, too. That'll give her an advantage," she whispered quickly. "Remember what I said when we were still kits about fighting Sootpaw?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You need to wait for her to leap, then roll under her and knock her hind legs out from underneath her."

I nodded. "Okay." I bounded after Silverpaw to stand in the center of the mossy clearing, facing her. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Cinderpaw sneaking around the side of the clearing to sit beside the reddish tabby brothers.

"Ready?" Silverpaw asked in an undertone. I nodded and swallowed nervously. My claws slipped out, but I sheathed them again hurriedly. I didn't want to hurt Silverpaw.

"Begin!" Grayheart called from the side of the clearing.

At once, Silverpaw leaped. I ducked under her outstretched forepaws, trying to roll underneath her and unbalance her, but she kicked her hind legs over her head in something like a cartwheel, landing again facing me.

"Nice move," she meowed, smiling. She wasn't even out of breath.

Sucking in a deep breath, I crouched in a ready position, waiting for her to spring again, but she seemed to also be waiting for me to leap. I hesitated, unsure of what to do. And it was in that moment that she leaped.

Her forepaws slammed into my chest, knocking the wind from my lungs and pushing me roughly to the ground. Her sheathed paws pressed against my upper body, preventing me from getting up. I scrabbled at the moss, trying to find a pawhold.

_Your hind legs are free,_ Cinderpaw said suddenly in my head. _Kick out at her before Grayheart names her winner. Now!"_

I kicked at Silverpaw's back legs with my powerful hind legs. My paws connected and, all of a sudden, she was lying on the ground, unbalanced and momentarily helpless.

I scrambled to my paws and pinned her to the ground. She writhed and struggled but couldn't get free. For a moment, I felt a surge of triumph. I had won!

But, overwhelmed by my success, I involuntarily loosened my hold on her. I didn't realize she could get free until I was lying on the ground, pinned once more.

"Silverpaw is the winner!" Grayheart called and she released me. I got slowly to my paws, unwilling to look at Grayheart for fear of seeing the disappointment that would surely be there.

"You fought well," Silverpaw meowed from beside me. Surprised, I glanced up at her. She was smiling. "Those moves you used – I've never seen them before. I'm sure they would take a NightClan warrior off-guard. You just need to make sure you've won before you let them go." There was a sparkle in her blue eyes, like she was teasing me. Suddenly, the defeat was bearable and I looked up at Grayheart, determined to show I wasn't cowed by my defeat.

His face was expressionless. Somehow, that was even more unnerving than outright disappointment. Was he okay with my loss or was he going to give up on me right now?

Grayheart turned and began walking through the forest once more. With last glances at Cinderpaw and Sootpaw, I followed.

* * *

**So Rainpaw failed his test. Did you like the chapter?  
**

**AOTD: I didn't begin writing actual stories with the idea of becoming an author until I was about 10, but before then I wrote stories still. I remember writing one about Webkinz in third grade and when I went through my old journal, I realized I'd written about three other stories in fourth grade at the same time that I never finished. I've been on FanFiction for two years now, I think. Maybe two years and a few months.**

**QOTD: Who's your favorite character now? (I mean all the characters this time, not just the main trio)**


	27. Sootpaw and the Tree

**Again, a late upload! :( Sorry about that. I've been really busy lately. I'll try to type up most of tomorrow's chapter tonight so I can finish it tomorrow and post it right on time, okay?**

**EradrinSkyleaf: I know! Every character is amazing in their own way. XD**

**Anova: Cinderpaw is pretty cool. And you were right, I completely failed. :P I started off by writing The Lost Snow, which is an actual story (about 18 chapters, I think) but one-shots are easier if you have ideas for shorter stories. It's all up to the writer, I think. Also, I'm so glad you got an account! Now I can repay your wonderful reviews and support with some of my own! :)  
**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: I used to have so many Webkinz... I might even still have them somewhere in the basement or attic. :P**

**ShadowHawk: Yeah, he's meant to see every one of them fail and make life terrible and all. It all comes together in the end, though. ;)**

**Hollyleaf1234: It's a bit hard to update every day, as you probably can see from my constantly later uploads recently, but I try my best for you wonderful people who support this story. :) Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

I felt terrible about Rainpaw's embarrassing defeat, but I couldn't feel too sorry for him at the moment as I was too busy feeling sorry for myself. Why had Grayheart had to have given me the tree-climbing test? Why not fighting or hunting, or another of my strengths?

The problem was that I was scared of heights. Sure, I was fine with climbing a small tree, like I'd done when Cinderpaw, Rainpaw, and I had climbed over the bramble thicket. But this test, I suspected, would force me to go higher and higher, the ground falling away beneath me…

I gulped, then glanced around to make sure no one had noticed. Rustpaw was padding along beside me, his gaze wandering. Cinderpaw and Rainpaw walked behind me, probably mentally communicating. I was glad they weren't including me; I was too worried to think about anything else and I certainly didn't want my littermates knowing exactly how afraid of heights I was. They'd worry even more about me, and that was the last thing I wanted. Well, no, more like the second-to-last thing. The _last_ thing I wanted was to do the test and fail.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that took my mind momentarily off of my impending trouble. Rainpaw was looking between Rustpaw and me, watching one of the apprentices walking ahead. I followed his gaze and almost laughed aloud when I saw where it was pointing. Rainpaw was following Silverpaw avidly with his eyes. Smiling to myself, I pretended not to notice. She was a pretty apprentice and I knew Rainpaw would probably be embarrassed if he realized I knew about his crush. So I turned my mind away from my brother and it fell once again on worrying about my plight.

"Here we are," Grayheart announced from in front of Silverpaw and Foxpaw. We slowed down, fanning out in a semicircle around the LeopardClan leader. He turned around and sat down before speaking again, looking at Rustpaw and me. "Sootpaw, it is time for your test. Do you see the tree behind me?"

I looked up over Grayheart's head and saw a thick trunk extending way, way up, disappearing in the leaves of other trees without a branch in sight. Taking a deep breath to dispel the vertigo already setting in, I nodded.

"That is the tree you will be climbing. Rustpaw will climb with you. To win, you'll have to climb higher than Rustpaw can."

I glanced over at Rustpaw. He was eagerly eyeing the huge tree, his eyes wavering back and forth as he traced a path up the trunk.

"O-okay." I fought to keep my voice steady as I stood up and padded over to the tree. Rustpaw bounded after me and circled around to the other side of the tree, giving me a grin as he disappeared.

"See you at the top!" he meowed excitedly.

I groaned under my breath. Why did I have to have Rustpaw as a partner? Why not another cat who couldn't climb trees as well?

"Begin!" Grayheart called from the base of another, smaller tree. I wished I could climb that one instead.

Crouching, I took a deep breath and leaped onto the trunk, sinking in my claws, feeling my tail dangling behind me in empty space. I could fall at any moment. Perhaps I should just give up now.

_No._ I couldn't give up. What if I really could beat Rustpaw?

I pushed myself up to grab onto another pawhold, hauling myself up with my strength.

Rainpaw and Cinderpaw were counting on me to win.

Another leap, another pawhold.

Grayheart was watching to report to Ashthorn when he returned.

Another leap, another pawhold.

This test would probably determine my entire future.

Another leap, another pawhold.

I couldn't let one little fear hold me back.

Another leap, another pawhold.

I closed my eyes, squinting through my lashes to make sure I didn't run into any branches on my way to the top. If I couldn't see how high I was, I wouldn't get scared.

Another leap, another pawhold.

But what if I missed my pawhold because I couldn't see it properly? I opened my eyes again and realized I'd come to the first branch.

Another leap, another pawhold and I was up on the branch.

I took a moment to catch my breath and inadvertently glanced down at the ground. My stomach turned over. The cats below looked like ants, especially the smaller apprentices. I had climbed too high and now I was going to fall and die.

"Hey, Sootpaw!" It was Rustpaw. His head poked around the side of the trunk, grinning at me. "How about we go to the next branch, eh? Should be fun!" He began leaping higher on the tree, scampering up like a squirrel.

I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling wetness seep out, which I hurriedly wiped on my paws. I was never going to win this test. So, feeling despair well up inside me, I opened my mouth and cried out, "Okay! I'm done! Now can someone get me down from this tree?"

Silence followed. My eyes were still tight shut, so I could avoid looking down again. Then, after about a minute that felt like an eternity, I heard a familiar voice.

"Sootpaw? It's okay, I'm here. Can you open your eyes now?"

It was Rainpaw. I squinted over my shoulder at him, still trying to not look down.

"I'll show you the best way down, okay? All you have to do is follow me."

"Rainpaw," I croaked, my voice hoarse from fear. "I can't look down. I can't see you go down ahead of me or I'll fall."

Rainpaw looked concerned. "Is it that bad?" he asked worriedly, then sighed. "Okay, then. I'll tell you where to put your paws. You don't have to open your eyes if you don't want to."

I let out a rusty purr, shuffling around on the branch to press my muzzle against Rainpaw's cheek. "Thank you," I whispered, shutting my eyes once more, seeing only blissful darkness.

_Put your paw forward and sink your claws into the bark,_ Rainpaw said mentally. I did what he said. _Good, now the other paw. Now your hind paws. _I followed his instructions and, soon, was hanging from the trunk again. _Now drop your right hind paw down a little bit. A little more. Yes, right there. Sink in your claws well, then move your other hind paw down to the same level. Good. Now your forepaws, one at a time._

I did exactly what Rainpaw told me to do, sinking in my claws as well as I could and keeping my eyes shut all the time. Once, I felt the bark vibrating slightly under my paws and realized Rustpaw must be descending the tree too.

_Don't think about Rustpaw, _Rainpaw encouraged. _Only worry about yourself. You're almost there._

After what felt like several moons, Rainpaw finally said, _Okay, you can open your eyes now. You're only a few tail-lengths from the ground. You can jump down by yourself._

I opened my eyes, my vision blue from keeping my eyes shut for so long, and saw Rainpaw was right. Unhooking my claws, I leaped away from the tree, twisting to land perfectly balanced on all four paws. I looked up at Grayheart, proud of my perfect jump, but he was looking away. My heart sank.

"Come on," he said shortly. "Time for Cinderpaw's test."

Cinderpaw looked pale under her fur and slightly sick as she padded after Grayheart. With a last, worried glance at Rainpaw, we followed her, heading back to the camp.

* * *

**AOTD: My favorite character... oh, gosh, I like them all! XD Erm... so hard to decide... possibly Grayheart or Cinderpaw/Sootpaw/Rainpaw or even Rustpaw. They're all so wonderful!  
**

**QOTD: What do you think the next tests should be for Cinderpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw?**


	28. Cinderpaw's Hunting Test

**Okay, so this is a pretty big announcement. So sit back, grab some popcorn, and relax because you'll be reading for awhile. Well, maybe not _that_ long. But anyway, here's the announcement.**

**Schoolwork, homework, extra-curricular activities, sports, etc. have taken up my life once again. I'm terribly sorry about this, as I want to be posting chapters just as much as you want to read them, but I'll probably have to keep my uploads once every two days or so, instead of once per day. I just have too much stuff to do during the day and now my parents are starting to restrict my time on the computer. So once again, I'm sorry, but I have to start uploading less frequently than before.**

**Now on to some review replies and today's chapter!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Those are some good ideas! Thanks for the inspiration! :)**

**ShadowHawk: Running into NightClan is a good idea, but NightClan is in ShadowClan's old territory, across the lake from WindClan! :P And if you like Rain x Silver, then just wait until the next chapter... ;)**

**Anova00: XD That would take awhile.**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Hmm... that gives me an idea... ;) You'll probably figure it out in the next few chapters.**

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

My stomach churned as we headed back to camp. In some small part of my brain that wasn't freaking out under the stress of the impeding hunting test, I'd realized that it was sensible for Rainpaw, Sootpaw, Silverpaw, and Rustpaw to wait in the camp while Foxpaw and I hunted.

_Hunted._ It was one word, but it sent my brain into overdrive panic mode. I couldn't hunt. Why was Grayheart making me _hunt?_ I'd always been bad at hunting! Send Rainpaw to hunt and I could take over the fighting! I'd even take on Grayheart himself if it meant I didn't have to _hunt._

We entered the stone hollow, separating into two groups; Foxpaw and I to one side and Sootpaw, Rainpaw, Rustpaw, and Silverpaw to the other. Grayheart turned to speak to Foxpaw and me and I felt my stomach lurch uneasily.

"It is time for the third test, which is yours, Cinderpaw," he said. "You and Foxpaw will have the rest of the day to hunt. Whoever brings back fresh-kill by sundown is the winner." I kneaded the ground nervously. "Begin."

Foxpaw and I stood and bounded to the entrance. I managed to reach it first and slipped through just ahead of the reddish tom. Once we both were outside of camp, we split up; Foxpaw went right and I headed left. I only hoped I'd picked the side with more prey.

I bounded through the trees, using my best stealth tactics to avoid snapping twigs and rustling leaves that would scare off any prey. My ears swiveled from side to side and my jaws were parted to detect any prey-scents that would lead me to catching something and having a chance of winning this test.

Several hours later, just when I was about to lose all hope and start heading back to the camp, I finally picked up the scent of a mouse. It was scurrying along a tree root, its whiskers twitching. I followed its gaze and saw an acorn nearby. Smiling to myself, I dropped into a crouch. I wouldn't be a complete failure after all.

As the mouse reached the acorn and picked it up, beginning to nibble on it, I stalked forward. My tail twitched behind me, slightly rustling the fallen leaves, but the mouse seemed not to notice, so focused was it on the nut. I began moving faster, anticipation of the kill filling me up like water.

_Snap!_

My paw fell on a dry twig and it broke in two, the sound echoing through the trees. The mouse sat up, sniffing the air alertly. Growling to myself, I leaped at it, my claws unsheathing in midair – a tactic I'd learned during battle practice back in the forest with Lightwing. The mouse bolted, leaving me to land on the tree root as it raced away. Digging my claws into the root, I used my momentum to propel myself forward after it. My paws were about to slap down on its furry tail when it disappeared down a mouse hole.

"Mouse dung!" I spat, reaching a forepaw down the hole, but the mouse was gone. Sitting up again, I let out a long breath of exasperation. I hated hunting. Why did I even bother with this test?

Standing up, I began padding back to camp, my eyes on the ground and my tail lashing angrily. I didn't even notice the shrew until I smelled it and looked up eagerly.

It must have been either blind or deaf, to have not noticed me before, but I didn't care – it was still fresh-kill. Dropping once more into a crouch, I crept forward, every sense tingling and every muscle tensed, paying attention to my surroundings this time. My weight in my haunches, my path clear of sticks, I fixed my eyes on the shrew and pounced, remembering at the last second to aim for where it would run, not where it was now.

My claws sank into its small body and I dipped my head to quickly snap its neck with my teeth. After quickly thanking StarClan for its life as Lightwing had always told me to do, I picked it up and brought it to a thick tree trunk, digging a small hole at its roots and placing the shrew inside before covering it with dirt once more and rolling a round stone on top as a marker. Then, full of a new determination, I set off once more to hunt.

* * *

As the sun was nearing the horizon, I returned to dig up my shrew. For most apprentices my age, it wouldn't have been a very successful hunt, but I was extremely pleased with my catch. I'd managed to leap on a vole from about four tail-lengths away – a personal record! – and I'd just snagged a bird by its tail feathers, which had been a messy kill but a kill all the same.

Uncovering the shrew and picking it up to dangle from my jaws alongside the vole and blackbird, I began bounding back to the camp. I sincerely hoped Foxpaw hadn't managed to catch more fresh-kill than me. He'd seemed so nice, but I wasn't sure if I could take being beaten by anyone.

The ground began sloping downward. My pace picked up as gravity pulled me down, breaking into a trot as the camp entrance came into sight. Ducking my head, I slipped through the thorny tunnel and into the stone hollow.

Grayheart and Foxpaw were already waiting for me in the center of the clearing. Sootpaw was sitting beside the apprentices' den with an unfamiliar light gray she-cat. His gaze found mine as I entered the camp, showing his worry for me. I gave him a small smile around my mouthful of prey before trotting to the center of the hollow and dropping my load in a small heap.

Grayheart surveyed my catch as I glanced curiously over at Foxpaw's pile of prey. He'd caught a rabbit, a thrush, and a vole like mine. My heart skipped a beat when I realized we might actually have tied for first place.

"You both caught three pieces of fresh-kill," Grayheart conceded, "but if the number of kills is the same, I must look at size. Therefore, since you both caught birds and voles of similar size, I must look at the third kills. Foxpaw caught a rabbit, while Cinderpaw caught a shrew. Therefore, Foxpaw is the winner."

My heart sank. I'd _lost?_ How could I have lost?

"Good catches," Foxpaw meowed as Grayheart padded away. "I know you said earlier you're bad at hunting."

"No I didn't," I said mutinously, glaring at his rabbit. What, so now Foxpaw was insulting me?

"But I figured it out from your reaction. Hunting happens to be one of the things I'm good at. Even so, we still caught the same amount of fresh-kill."

I looked up. Was it possible that Foxpaw _wasn't_ criticizing me?

He was grinning widely. "Come on," he said, "let's give our voles to Mistheart and her kits. Have you seen Twigkit, Shadekit, and Morningkit yet?"

I shook my head.

"They're so cute!" he meowed, picking up his vole. "Come on, I'll show you! It's so funny that Mistheart was the only one of her littermates to have inherited her spiky fur from her mother, Kinkfur, and now only Twigkit has inherited her spiky fur, while his two sisters have smooth fur. It's like it's only one of every three kits has that fur, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said with more enthusiasm than before, scooping up my own vole and following Foxpaw to the nursery. Perhaps the two of us could still be friends, even if he'd beaten me this one time. I could always beat the living daylights out of him when I showed him my fighting moves later.

* * *

**So far I have 87 reviews. If we can make it to 100, I'll post a short extra story for you! It's centered back in the forest with Lightwing.  
**

**QOTD: Do any of you have pet cats? If so, do they have warrior names? ;) Or maybe nicknames?  
**


	29. Who is Dawnpaw?

**Thank you for your consideration about the new uploading schedule! Now here are some review replies:**

**EradrinSkyleaf: What's preventing her name from becoming Flamestreak?**

**ShadowHawk: *moment of silence* I also had two cats who died. :( This was before I became obsessed with Warriors so they never received their warrior names. Also, a late review is no problem whatsoever. Thanks for reviewing anyway! :)  
**

**Anova00: Six... TEEN? What in the world? I want sixteen cats! XD**

**Jeffrey Dahmer: That's a pretty cool idea, actually. I might do that after I finish the three books in A New Rise. :) Thanks for the idea!**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Caspurr is such a cool name! I 3 it! :)**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

As Cinderpaw and Foxpaw raced for the entrance, my tail flicked back and forth worriedly, gazing after them as Cinderpaw's gray tail vanished through the thorn barrier. The others began drifting away, apparently not as worried as I was about Cinderpaw's test. But I continued sitting there long after Grayheart had disappeared into his den, staring at the entrance, until a voice roused me from my concern.

"Rainpaw?"

It was Silverpaw, the pretty apprentice I'd been watching all this morning, once the stress of the fight had worn off. She'd been both coy and dangerous in the battle, which reminded me slightly of Cinderpaw and made me take a second glance at her. That second glance had let her enter my heart, where she seemed to have taken up permanent residence.

"Uh…" I said, my mind suddenly full of cotton, "um… hi, Silverpaw."

Silverpaw's sparkling, sky-blue eyes stared into my own darker ones, her brow furrowed in concern. I felt suddenly self-conscious. Had I said something wrong? Did she doubt my sanity, wishing she hadn't come to say hello?

"Are you ever going to move from there? You must be hungry after missing a meal this morning. How about you come with me to get some fresh-kill?"

I relaxed. She was worried about me, that was all. And that knowledge sent a warm, fuzzy sort of feeling through my body, almost like the sun had unexpectedly come out from behind a cloud to warm my fur. "Yeah, sure," I meowed, standing up quickly.

Silverpaw nodded and turned to lead the way over to the fresh-kill pile. I followed, wondering why she wasn't walking beside me. Was it because she was annoyed at how quickly I'd stood up? Was she even now planning how she would escape from me? Maybe she was going to leave me with a shrew and take a rabbit to the kits because I'd been too hasty and had seemed overly excited?

We reached the fresh-kill pile and Silverpaw stooped, picking up a brown rabbit. The contented glow I'd felt before evaporated on the spot. She _was _going to desert me for the nursery.

"I thought we could share this," she said, turning back to me and smiling around a mouthful of fur. I felt a surge of relief flood back through me and wondered if I was being too paranoid about her? Perhaps I could start acting more outgoing and hope to win her heart as she had so easily taken mine.

"Here, I can carry that for you," I said, reaching down to grasp its scruff. "It looks heavy."

Silverpaw allowed me to take it from her and gave me an even wider smile, which sent tingles down my spine. "Thanks a bunch, Rainpaw," she meowed. "Come on, I know a great place to eat."

She bounded across the stone hollow. I followed close behind, no longer wondering fearfully why she wasn't walking beside me. She was leading me – that was all.

"Here we are!" Silverpaw announced, stopping beside a low, flat rock by the side of the camp. It was at just the right angle that it had been sitting in the sun for a majority of the morning already, but would still be in sunlight for a long time after.

I smiled as I dropped the rabbit on the sun-warmed rock. "It's perfect," I purred.

Silverpaw cast me another of her dazzling smiles that made me feel jittery with delight. "I'm glad you think so."

We crouched down, the rock seeping warmth through my paws and my belly fur as I dipped my head to take a bite from the rabbit. Juice and flavor flooded my mouth as I chewed, making me smile with pleasure. Admittedly, though, while I was with Silverpaw, it didn't seem to take much to make me smile.

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed.

Silverpaw grinned. "Foxpaw caught it earlier. He and I were on a hunting patrol and I watched him take it down. He really seems to have a knack for catching rabbits!"

"Wow," I meowed, impressed.

"Yeah, I know! And he was filling in for Dawnpaw, too, so he must have been tired from doing the evening patrol _plus_ the dawn patrol_ plus_ the morning hunting patrol."

I took another bite. "Foxpaw sounds like a good hunter," I said thoughtfully. "And who's this Dawnpaw cat I keep hearing about? Why haven't I seen her yet?"

"Oh, I forgot, you and your littermates are new," Silverpaw said apologetically. "Sorry."

"That's fine," I meowed, slightly impatiently. "Who's Dawnpaw?"

"She's Dovewing's and Bumblestripe's only surviving kit. She was injured in an attack that happened in early afternoon the day you three arrived. Her sister, Featherpaw, was killed and another warrior, Aspentail, was injured. Aspentail and Dawnpaw were sent to the medicine den when they returned to camp, dragging themselves along with the news of Featherpaw's death. They only survived because they managed to climb a tree and hold the NightClan warriors off until they left.

"Featherpaw, poor thing, didn't stand a chance. Dawnpaw and Featherpaw were new apprentices. Dawnpaw said one of the NightClan warriors leaped straight out of the bushes onto Featherpaw. She was dead before she hit the ground." Silverpaw's voice quavered and broke.

I cautiously placed my tail across her shoulders in a comforting sort of way. "It's okay," I said softly, wondering what to do. "Featherpaw's happy now."

Silverpaw nodded, as if she was trying to convince herself as much as me. "Yeah. She's with her mother and father now." She sniffled and her gaze drifted to rest on the cave I'd seen Stormtuft and Goldenpaw enter the previous night. "I just hope Dawnpaw's okay. After she lost her father at age two moons and her mother when she was five moons, and now her sister. She'll have to be strong and if she's not, I'm worried she'll die in the next invasion."

"She won't," I reassured her. "How about we go see her and cheer her up?"

That seemed to drive away Silverpaw's sadness. "Yeah, okay," she meowed and stood up to bound across the clearing to the medicine den. I paused for a heartbeat to eat the last bite of rabbit before racing after her.

We entered the cool shadows of the medicine den. Glancing around, I saw that the yellow-orange mottled apprentice was there, sorting herbs beside a pool of water, but the black medicine cat was absent. Near the back of the den, two nests were occupied. In one curled a light gray she-cat, her eyes shut and her tail over her nose. In the other, I could just make out a mound of dark brown tabby fur, mostly hidden in shadow.

"Hi, Goldenpaw," Silverpaw said in a hushed voice, nodding to the apprentice. "Is it all right if we see Dawnpaw?"

Goldenpaw nodded. "She's just back there," she meowed in a quiet voice, flicking her tail at the light gray she-cat. "I think she's awake and resting, but if she's sleeping, try not to wake her. Sleep is the best medicine for her."

Silverpaw nodded and beckoned me forward. We squeezed past Goldenpaw together and padded farther into the den.

Dawnpaw lifted her head as we approached, her eyes opening to reveal their pale blue color, the shine taken from them by the dim light. "I heard you come in," she meowed in a raspy voice. She coughed once and continued in a normal, slightly hushed voice. "What do you want?"

"How are you doing?" Silverpaw asked, ignoring this less-than-welcome greeting and sitting beside the nest. "How's your leg?"

"Better," Dawnpaw admitted grudgingly, lifting her tail to reveal a shallow half-healed slash down the entire length of her leg. "Stormtuft says the NightClan warrior must have been aiming for my tendons to permanently damage my leg. Luckily, he missed and only got my muscle and fur."

"Well, that's great then!" Silverpaw purred. "You'll be up and running in no time!"

"I guess," Dawnpaw murmured, dropping her tail back onto the moss and resting her head on her paws.

"This is Rainpaw, by the way," Silverpaw meowed, nodding at me while still looking at Dawnpaw. "He's new here. He came from the group of peaceful cats who left for a better place."

"I wish Dovewing and Bumblestripe had done that," Dawnpaw muttered darkly. "Then I'd still have a sister."

"You know what?" I asked, stepping forward. "I almost lost my sister _and_ my brother on my journey here. And, for a moment, I thought they had indeed died. I received a small portion of what you must be feeling right now. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Dawnpaw appeared not to be listening. "It's all just death and destruction here," she whispered, her pale blue eyes seeming to take on an even duller sheen. "I wish I'd just died with Featherpaw. Then I'd be in StarClan with my parents again." She closed her eyes once more.

Silverpaw glanced at me. "Sorry," she murmured. "Dawnpaw's been like that since the attack. She's so depressed nowadays."

"Take your meowing outside, will you?" came an irritated-sounding voice from the other nest. I squinted over and saw a pair of amber eyes gleaming out of the dark mass of brown tabby fur. "I'm trying to get some rest."

"Sorry, Aspentail!" Silverpaw squeaked in a small voice, beginning to back out of the den. "We were just about to leave!"

"Too right, you were," Aspentail muttered, curling into a tighter ball so his eyes disappeared behind a mass of fur.

Giving me a look like _Come on!_ Silverpaw led the way out of the den. I paused for a heartbeat to say, "I know I can't make anything right, but you still have friends, Dawnpaw. There's me, Silverpaw, Rustpaw, Foxpaw, Cinderpaw, and Sootpaw here for you. You may have lost a sister yesterday, but you gained three friends."

Dawnpaw made no move to show me she'd heard me. As I was at a loss for what to say next, I just nodded at Goldenpaw and bounded after Silverpaw into the clearing.

* * *

**So progresses Silver x Rain.  
**

**AOTD: I have two cats, one orange tabby named Flameheart (Widget) and one black cat named Shadowpool (Hallow).**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite character pairing in this story so far? (Ex: Silver x Rain, Light x Hyperion, Light x Ash, etc.)**


	30. Sootpaw's Tale

**We have 99 reviews so far! Just one more until I post the special 100-review special preview! :) I'm excited for it. I don't know about the rest of you, but I certainly am!**

**Also, I didn't have too much homework from yesterday so I was able to type up another chapter! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Nightfeather: Yeah, I get the school thing. :( It's the reason I couldn't update yesterday. And I believe no one wouldn't ship Silver x Rain, in answer to your question. :P**

**EradrinSkyleaf: XD You really like Silver x Rain, don't you?**

**Anova00: No, I didn't know that. But that's so cool! :D**

**ShadowHawk: I have a Nintendo DSi XL from when it just came out, so it's maroon because that was one of the only 2 colors available at the time. And I'll forgive any late reviews if you'll forgive late uploads! ;)  
**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: Everyone seems to think so. Maybe if I put in a few other "couples" then there will be more diversity with the replies. :P**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

I sat in front of the apprentices' den, the remains of a blue jay in front of me, watching as Silverpaw and Rainpaw exited the medicine den. I wondered what they'd been doing in there.

"Why did Silverpaw and Rainpaw go into the medicine den?" I asked Rustpaw, who was lounging beside me.

"No idea," he said in an offhand tone of voice, as if he didn't really care one way or the other. "Probably to see Goldenpaw or meet Dawnpaw or something, because Stormtuft said earlier he was going to be gone for the day picking herbs and I can't see them visiting Aspentail. He's generally a grump. Wicked in battle, but still a grump." He leaned forward and continued. "If you ask me, that's why Dawnpaw survived while Featherpaw died. She was with Aspentail the whole time."

"Who's Featherpaw?" I asked, feeling a painful twist in the region of my heart at the news of a death.

"She's Dawnpaw's sister. They would have buried her this morning, but we never found her body." He scowled. "NightClan must have taken it and eaten it!"

I felt suddenly queasy and wished I hadn't eaten my blue jay, even though I'd been starving before. "I don't think they did that," I meowed in a constricted voice. "They probably just wanted to solidify LeopardClan's grief." I paused for a moment, frowning. Something had just occurred to me that I hadn't paid any attention to before. "Hang on. Why are you called LeopardClan at all? Why not one of the original Clan names?"

Rustpaw rolled his eyes. "I would have thought that was obvious! There are members of all Clans here, save RiverClan, those cowards. If we went around calling ourselves ThunderClan, the WindClan cats, Larkwing and Crouchfoot and their daughter, Goldenpaw, Aspentail, Foxpaw, and Rustpaw would become indignant and refuse to join our group. Also, the ShadowClan cats, Grayheart, Stormtuft, Sparrowtalon, Silverpaw, Mistheart, and Mistheart's kits would do the same."

"But why LeopardClan?" I pressed. "Why not ForestClan or LightClan or something like that?"

"Because the other two legendary Clans of huge cats were taken," Rustpaw said like it was the most obvious thing on earth. "LionClan was taken by Firestar and Tallstar and TigerClan was taken by Tigerstar and Leopardstar back in the old forest territories. I guess Leopardstar didn't insist on using LeopardClan because she was basically second-in-command to Tigerstar."

"Oh." I'd never heard of the "legendary Clans of huge cats", but I decided to take Rustpaw's word for it. "And NightClan is because they attack at night, right?"

"You're not as stupid as you look, then," Rustpaw purred. Then, seeing my expression, added quickly, "I was only joking. You don't look stupid at all. I promise."

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked away across the clearing. As my gaze swept the clearing, I spotted a light gray head poking cautiously out of the medicine den. "Hey, is that Dawnpaw?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yep." Rustpaw looked unconcerned, apparently examining his claws for wear or tear.

I didn't even feel exasperated by Rustpaw's antics. Lifting my tail into the air, I waved it through the air to catch Dawnpaw's attention. She spotted it and padded hesitantly over to join us.

"Hi," I said, trying to act friendly as I knew she must be grieving for Featherpaw. "I'm Sootpaw."

"Rainpaw mentioned you," Dawnpaw said in a quiet sort of voice, stopping several feet from me and looking me up and down. "You look a bit like him."

I'd never really been told that before. Sure, I knew he and Cinderpaw and I all looked the same, with gray fur and blue eyes, but no one had ever told me that I looked like either of my littermates. And Rainpaw and I were probably the least similar of the three of us.

"Oh," I said, slightly unsure of what to say. "Um… thanks."

"Hello, Rustpaw," Dawnpaw said, slightly stiffly. "How are you doing?"

Rustpaw yawned, stretching luxuriously. I couldn't help but feel he was being rather inconsiderate. "I'm doing just fine, thanks, Dawnpaw," he said, smiling at her upside-down, lying on his back with his paws in the air.

Dawnpaw looked away, an annoyed expression on her face. I felt I needed to step in or else she'd go back to the medicine den, thinking she wasn't welcome here.

"So how have you been?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Apparently, it worked, because she perked up a little. However, once I'd finished my question, she looked dejected again.

"Not good," she sighed, sitting down a good two tail-lengths from Rustpaw and me. "It's just so hard when I keep remembering…" Her eyes filled suddenly with tears.

Rustpaw rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but I slapped my tail over his mouth, muffling his voice, and said quickly, "I know. It must be so hard. I almost lost my sister on my journey here."

Dawnpaw sniffled. "Rainpaw told me," she said. "Only he said he almost lost you, too."

I felt suddenly like there was an opening for me to take. "Do you want to hear the story?"

She nodded. Rustpaw shoved away my tail and tried again to speak, but I pushed my paw over his mouth instead. Frustrated, he pushed himself to his paws and stalked away.

Dawnpaw watched him go and, once he was out of earshot, burst into a furious tirade. "He thinks he's so great," she hissed angrily, lashing her tail. "He's always showing off to everyone. Why can't he let it rest for a moment? Why does he always have to be so inconsiderate?"

I let her rant until her steam blew off, then nodded and said, "I know. He's so self-centered."

Dawnpaw looked at me for a moment, her pale blue eyes very intent. Then she said, "You were going to tell me your story and I just completely cut you off. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" I meowed, slightly sternly. "It's not your fault. Rustpaw can get under every cat's skin with ease."

Dawnpaw looked down. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But you were going to tell me that story."

I smiled. "Yes, I suppose I was. Well then, I'd advise you to lie down. It's a bit of a long story."

Dawnpaw snorted. "Yeah, right. I've had enough lying down, grieving. I want some distraction."

"Okay, then," I meowed. "Here is the story of how Cinderpaw and I nearly died."

* * *

"And when I saw her fall into the river, I was just frozen, thinking _She's gone!_ But then I realized she wasn't gone yet, and I could help her stay at the surface. So I just dove right into the water and felt around in the current, finally finding her just as I was about to run out of air. I grabbed her and pulled her to the surface and we were being pushed along so fast by the river's current. My strength had finally run out and I thought we were going to sink, but then Cinderpaw started swimming. Yes, swimming!" I added at the sight of Dawnpaw's expression. I'd already told her about Cinderpaw's fear of water.

"So then she managed to pull us to the shore and we both collapsed onto the bank and checked to make sure the other was still alive. Then we passed out, I think, probably of exhaustion. Next thing I knew, I was waking up under a bush and Rainpaw was grooming my fur."

Dawnpaw was silent as I finished my story. Then, once she realized my story was finished, she said, "Rainpaw is a kind apprentice, isn't he?"

"Yeah," I said. "He's really nice to every single cat he meets. He's so protective of those he loves and will go to any lengths to protect them."

I gazed across the clearing to where Rainpaw and Silverpaw were slipping quietly out of the camp. Dawnpaw, following my line of sight, said, "It looks like he's found a new love, doesn't it?"

I smiled unconsciously. "Yes, I guess he has," I meowed. I couldn't help but feel like I could be headed on the same sort of track as my brother, though I couldn't imagine why. It must have been that blue jay I'd eaten.

* * *

**So emerges another possible couple. Did you like the chapter?  
**

**AOTD: I ship Dawnpaw x basically everyone. She's going to be one of the main characters in future chapters and books, probably. XD**

**QOTD: What do you like to do in your free time?**


	31. Author's Note

**I'm sorry, but I haven't yet typed up the next chapter. The reason for this "update" is because, yes, Misty Horizon now has over 100 reviews! So, firstly, I wanted to express my absolute thanks to every follower I have for supporting me, whether you're a member of FanFiction or a Guest. Secondly, (and also lastly) I promised you a short story if we reached 100 reviews. So here it is! The link is below:**

s/10687614/1/Misty-Horizon-100-Review-Special


	32. The Next Test

**Thank you all for being patient with this chapter! Here are the reviews from Chapter 28 and the Author's Note:**

**Hollyleaf1234: Yeah, you were the 100th reviewer. :) Feel special? And your short story's here now, don't worry! Also, who knows, Fox x Cinder might become a reality in later books… ;) I actually just sing when I'm sure I'm completely alone, but other than that our hobbies are sort of the same!**

**Anova00: I haven't ridden my bike in a long time… hmm, I see a problem with that statement. I should remedy that soon. XD I used to love riding my bike but I've just been too busy recently to take it out, plus the annoying fact that the tires were flat for about a year because I kept being too lazy to pump air back into them. Yup, story of my life. :P**

**ShadowHawk: This is more serious stuff, so please don't take my word for it, but I'll give you the best advice I can offer. I think it depends on how serious the fights are. My parents get into disagreements every once in a while, but they always apologize later and work out a solution to the problem. If your parents are really having disagreements and not finding answers to them, but leaving them sit there, it will become a problem. If you're worried, you could always ask your parents about it, one at a time or together, and get their views on it. Again, I'm definitely not an expert in this, so my best advice out of all this would probably be to talk to some adult you trust and ask your parents about it, because whatever they do, they wouldn't want to hurt you.**

**Nightfeather: Yes, you did mention reading. XD And of course Sootpaw was eating Jayfeather! It makes perfect sense! :P Also, thanks about the reviews! :) It made me smile.**

* * *

**And now, here are the replies to the 100 Review Special:**

**EradrinSkyleaf: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**Anova00: I'm sorry you thought it would be about Ashthorn, not Lightwing. :( The thing is, if it was about Ashthorn, then there would be some major spoilers for Misty Horizon.**

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

Mistheart was grateful for the voles and even let her three adorable kits have a taste. After Foxpaw and I left the nursery, we took most of the rest of our prey to the fresh-kill pile, taking only the rabbit to eat next to the pile.

As we finished our meal, Grayheart emerged from his den and bounded into the clearing, beckoning to Rainpaw, who had reentered the camp with Silverpaw; Sootpaw, who was still lying beside the light gray apprentice Foxpaw told me was called Dawnpaw; and me.

"It is time for the second stage of your testing," Grayheart said. "Your first tests were… unfavorable, so I have decided to allow you three a second chance."

I swallowed and glanced sideways. Rainpaw was wide-eyed and looked as though he was about to pass out. Sootpaw's jaw was clenched and he looked determined to achieve success.

"Follow me for the first stage of the testing," Grayheart meowed and turned to pad regally out of the stone hollow. Sootpaw immediately followed, with me on his heels. Rainpaw hesitated for a moment before bounding across the hollow to catch up.

We headed through the forest, going in a different direction than we'd gone before. I thought it was in the opposite direction from NightClan, but I wasn't completely sure. The forest was so confusing on the second day of walking through it – not familiar enough so that I recognized landmarks, but familiar enough that I thought I did. It made for a dangerous combination.

Eventually, after walking for what felt like hundreds of tree-lengths, though it was probably more like 40 or 50, we emerged onto the shore of the lake. About a tree-length out from the shore was the island we'd seen the previous day.

"This is the first test," Grayheart said, as though it wasn't already obvious. "All three of you will be tested on your ability to swim."

I felt light-headed. Was he really going to test us on something like this?

"You will have to reach the island to finish. Upon completing this test, you will progress to the next assignment, which will take place on the island."

Sootpaw and Rainpaw, apparently remembering the river, moved to stand on either side of me. I stepped forward, leaving them behind. I couldn't look weak, not in front of Grayheart. Who knew what he would tell Ashthorn when he returned?

"Okay," I said, trying to inject some confidence into my voice. "Let's do it."

I approached the lakeshore with Sootpaw and Rainpaw beside me. My brothers leaped into the water almost without a second thought, but I hesitated. I glanced at Grayheart and saw he was staring at me, almost impatiently, and realized I had to go immediately or else I'd probably be disqualified. So, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore my better judgment, I crouched on the sandy shore and leaped into the lake.

The water was cold. Not freezing like it would obviously be come Leafbare, but not as warm as a stream either. I gasped, coughed up water, and tried to swim. However, I only succeeded in flailing my paws above the surface of the water. Coughing again, I pushed my hind paws deeper into the water, searching for something to hold me up.

And I found something. It was a huge log, submerged beneath the water and probably decaying fast. It might even have been propped between the island and the shore at some point. I sank my claws into it, thankful for the tiny amount of stability it provided me. Then, as my forepaws sank deeper into the lake, I realized that I could touch it with all four of my paws, and effectively walk across to the island.

Smiling to myself, I began to cross the strait. It was slow, sure, and my brothers were going to beat me, sure, but I would still be able to reach the island unaided. And that was what mattered most to me, whatever Grayheart said.

After about twenty minutes, I managed to get close enough to the island to reach out in front of me and touch it with a forepaw. Sootpaw and Rainpaw, who had finished their swimming test a little while before, reached down to help pull me up onto the island, but I swatted their paws away and gave them a warning glance. Being the smart apprentices they were, they backed off pretty quickly.

Gritting my teeth, I unhooked my front claws from the underwater tree log and lunged forward, sinking them instead into a tree root that was helpfully close to the water. Moving my hind paws to press against the root, too, I pushed myself upward onto the island.

Even though my limbs felt like lead and my body just wanted to relax on this wonderfully soft, sandy strip of beach forever, I forced myself to remain standing and looked over my shoulder to where Grayheart was exiting the water, sleekly and smoothly as a fish.

"Sootpaw reached the island first, so he wins this test," he said shortly. "Rainpaw, you get second place. Cinderpaw-"

I held my breath.

"-you get disqualified. I told you to swim, not to walk."

I barely spared any time to feel sad. The indignity of my placement welled up inside me and I growled, "You said we just had to reach the island. You didn't say we couldn't walk."

Grayheart paused for a moment, looking into my eyes. I held his gaze, my eyes narrowed in anger. "I said you would be tested on your ability to swim," he said quietly. "Now how can I measure how well you can swim if you didn't swim at all?" And he disappeared into the foliage, heading for the center of the island.

* * *

**Ugh, another later upload. I'll try to be better about uploading, I promise!  
**

**AOTD: I like swimming (for a sport), drawing, reading, and (obviously) writing.**

**QOTD: When do you think Ashthorn will appear "in person" in the story?**


	33. Medicines and their Uses

**I am so sorry for this past week! D: :'( I haven't uploaded at all recently! The reason for this lack of uploads is, of course, not enough time. What with homework, school, homework, swimming, homework, general life necessities such as sleeping, eating, drinking, showering, etc., and did I mention _homework?_ So with all of my time, yes, including all weekend, I've been stuck doing homework and homework and more homework. :( It's not been very fun. Believe me, I want to write Misty Horizon as much as you want to read it, but I just wasn't able to sit down for half an hour or so and type this up for you. But I was able to work on it in little bits and pieces over the days, so, after all that waiting, here it is at last - Chapter 30. I hope you enjoy!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! And yes, I will tell you this: Ashthorn will appear at the end of the story. But here's some speculation for you - will he appear out of the forest, alive and well? Or maybe he was there all along, just out of sight? Perhaps he will even appear at the end with stars in his fur?**

**Nightfeather: I will probably be cruel with the end, but it most likely won't be like that. (muahahaha)**

**ShadowHawk: Yes, Ashthorn is a pretty mysterious figure, isn't he? He'll probably remain that way until the end, unless if I change my ideas.**

**Hollyleaf1234: That'll be next chapter... heh heh, there's a little spoiler for you. I hope you're not mad about spoilers!**

**Anova: :( That would make Rainpaw and Sootpaw so sad! Also Cinderpaw, but she'd be too proud to show it other than comforting her brothers. :P By the way, I'm not saying your theory is wrong. I'm only saying you should read on to figure it out. Well, when I get the next chapter up. :(**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

We burst out through the foliage into a wide, spacious clearing. It was surrounded completely by a swath of tangled bushes and trees and in the center stood a massive tree.

"Your second test," Grayheart said, "will be to find healing herbs on this island. One very important part of being in LeopardClan is a basic knowledge of medicine. You will demonstrate this by finding me an herb to cure infection." He sat down and curled his tail around his paws comfortably. "Begin."

Cinderpaw, Sootpaw, and I looked at each other. I had no clue what any sort of herbs were, and from the looks on their faces, my littermates didn't either. I shrugged and turned to fight my way back into the forest.

My plan was originally to just grab any sort of leaves I found and hope they were right, but now I figured that wouldn't work very well. I had about one in one thousand chance of getting the right herbs. So I figured I'd have to work together with Cinderpaw and Sootpaw to find the correct herbs.

_Cinderpaw?_ I thought. _Sootpaw?_

_What is it, Rainpaw?_ Sootpaw asked.

_Do either of you know which herbs cure infection?_

I could almost hear Cinderpaw snort derisively. _No. What did you really think we did?_

_We have to puzzle it out together,_ I said determinedly. _This could be our only chance to prove to Grayheart we truly are Ashthorn's kits. We don't even know what the third test will be!_

_True,_ Sootpaw said thoughtfully, and I could tell he was seriously considering my idea. _Well, I guess it's better than the three of us stumbling around on our own. What herbs are around you?_

I felt a wave of relief crash over me. Sootpaw was in on my plan. Cinderpaw would follow us along now even if she disagreed with it, which I doubted she really did. She was probably just putting up a show, like always.

_There's a dark green, leafy plant growing low to the ground. I think there might be some reddish tinges to the leaves._

Sootpaw's reply was instant. _No. Red in plants is not to be trusted ever. Red is a warning sign._

_So I guess this bush with red berries near me is off-limits, too,_ Cinderpaw thought.

I moved on. _There's a sort of woody bush here with long, thin leaves. I think there's some sort of orange berries on it._

_No good,_ Cinderpaw said, somehow managing to sound irritated. _Nothing with berries. Try some actual leafy plants._

_Okay._ I glanced around, my eyes jumping over the berries and trees, finally landing on something closer to the ground. _There's a yellowish flower here. Do you think that's good enough?_

There followed a heartbeat or two of silence, then Sootpaw's voice echoed in my mind. _Are there any other leaves near you?_

_No._

Then: _Fine. Take those leaves. Now Cinderpaw, describe what's around you._

_A bunch of trees and brambles,_ Cinderpaw said smartly. _Also that bush with the red berries I noticed earlier._

_That's no use! _Sootpaw exclaimed. _Aren't there any other plants around you? Any at all?_

Cinderpaw was quiet for a moment, then said, _Well, there's a plant that looks a little like a weed. It's all rounded on top and is somewhat thin but not exceptionally so._

_Take it,_ Sootpaw said briefly.

_What about you?_ I asked Sootpaw.

_Nothing but trees and berries,_ he said grimly. _I think I remember Lightwing saying something about dried leaves curing infection though. She was always telling me how to survive because I think she always knew I would go after Ashthorn. I'll just grab these and let's head back to the clearing._

I turned around and began fighting my way through the brambles and bushes to the huge clearing with the gigantic tree in the middle, my leaves clamped between my jaws. Finally, after much tripping and pushing my way blindly through foliage, I burst out into the grassy area.

Grayheart was still sitting in the middle of the clearing. His eyes traveled over me, then on farther to my right. I looked in that direction and saw Sootpaw had just tripped into the clearing, while Cinderpaw was already padding toward Grayheart. I quickly followed her lead.

When all three of us had taken our seats in front of the LeopardClan leader and dropped our herbs onto the ground, he finally got to his paws and padded forward, pausing in front of me to sniff the small, thin leaves before my paws before moving on to flatten out Sootpaw's brown, dry leaves with a paw and to smell Cinderpaw's oblong leaves. Then, he returned to the front and sat once again in the grass.

"Rainpaw is the winner," he announced, and my heart leaped. "He correctly identified marigold leaves as a cure for infection. Sootpaw takes second place because, though he correctly brought back dried oak leaves, he also brought dry birch and maple leaves, which force me to take off points. Cinderpaw takes third place because she decided to try her luck with dock leaves, which do not heal infection, but instead soften paws when they're scratched and sore from walking."

My spirits plummeted. Yes, I had won, but one glimpse of Cinderpaw's distraught expression at finishing last in not one, but two tests. As Grayheart stood to lead the way to the next test, I fell back to pad by her side and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure this next test will be in your favor. It has to be! It's, what, one out of three chance you'll win? And I'm sure Sootpaw would agree to let you win if you want."

Cinderpaw shook her head adamantly. "No. I will not cheat." With that, her head still drooping, she sped up to walk between Sootpaw and me, letting silence descend once more.

* * *

**Again, I'm SO SORRY for this lack of uploads! Hope you aren't too mad at me. :( Also, I'm probably killing the majority of you with little hints about the ending and then not uploading in forever (five days, to be exact). *sniffles* Don't die! I need you! The world needs you! Also I'd feel even worse about not uploading. I promise, I'm NOT losing motivation! Just losing time, is all... I literally just finished typing this up before I posted it. And then I'll immediately start typing up the next before I have to go to dinner and do some notes that will take hours. Yup, that's basically my life now.  
**

**QOTD: Just to add some uncertainty to your speculations about how this story will end, here's this question: Do you think Ashthorn is even still alive or do you think they'll just find a body? Or has he vanished forever? Or has he journeyed back to find reinforcements in the forest where Lightwing currently lives?**


	34. The Great Tree

**Another chapter only one day after the last chapter was posted! :D I'm so excited to be posting this. Thanks for your support and understanding in the last chapter!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Homework is our mutual enemy! *hisses at homework***

**ShadowHawk: Yeah, I guess you're right. The story would be kind of pointless without that mysterious figure of Ashthorn. ;) And thanks so much for your understanding reveiw - it means so much to me! :)**

**Nightfeather: I think homework exists to torture people until they graduate either high school or college and then its only use it to tease younger siblings with. XD**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

We traipsed after Grayheart, following him into the center of the clearing. Though I'd gotten second place, I felt like I'd gotten fifth. Cinderpaw was being treated like she couldn't do anything and Rainpaw was feeling terrible anyway because she was so upset. It was just a lose-lose situation.

"This will be your next test," Grayheart meowed, turning to face us once he'd reached the massive tree.

I looked up at it and gulped. Not another tree!

"You two will be competing to reach the third branch. That is where the leaders used to sit at Gatherings, so you will have to make it at least to there." His eyes were boring into me as he said this. I gritted my teeth and looked up, meeting his stare with one of my own.

"You will both move to a separate starting point. Rainpaw, you will go to that end," he pointed behind him with his tail, "and Sootpaw will go back to where we were before."

"Wait a moment," Cinderpaw said, stepping forward indignantly. "What about me?"

Grayheart looked at her coolly. "You have failed two tests so far, not counting your awful hunting assignment. Don't tell me you wish to bomb this one, too."

"Fine, then. I won't tell you I want to bomb this one, too. I'll tell you I want to succeed in this one like I haven't been able to do in the other three. You conveniently gave me the three tests in which I would perform worst. Give me a second chance."

Grayheart sighed. "I already have. And I've given you a third chance, too."

"Then give me a fourth chance. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"No."

Cinderpaw took another step forward, her eyes blazing. "I won't have you carrying tales of my ineptitude to Ashthorn!" she yowled in his face. "I will not have you telling my father I'm a worthless daughter! I won't have it!"

Grayheart looked into her gaze, her eyes like twin blue infernos, and very obviously rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. "Rainpaw, you'll have to move over to make room for your hot-headed sister."

"Great! I'd be happy to!" Rainpaw positively bounced over to his new starting position. After shooting Grayheart a murderous glare, Cinderpaw moved to stand in her spot. I returned to where we had been before Grayheart led us to the huge tree. My stomach lurched as I looked up to the third branch. It was _very_ high up.

"Begin!" Grayheart called, stepping to the side and out of the way.

Cinderpaw shot off like a rocket, her face a mask of determination. She had been given a fourth chance to succeed and she wasn't going to blow it. There was no chance of her backing down now.

Rainpaw, always the squirrel when it came to tree-climbing, was not far behind her when she reached the base of the tree and took a running leap onto the trunk, shooting upward in bursts of speed.

I'd hesitated for a moment, my head swimming with vertigo already, before taking off after Cinderpaw and Rainpaw. Cinderpaw was about five tail-lengths ahead of me and I could just reach Rainpaw's dangling tail as I clawed my way up, using my strength like I'd done the previous day.

I managed to climb up about halfway to the first branch before I had to stop and shut my eyes for a moment. My stomach clenched and for a moment, I thought my nausea would overwhelm me.

Then my head cleared and I focused completely and utterly on my goal: the third branch. Determination swelled within me and I reached up with a forepaw, then another, then pushed up my body weight and leaped up with my hind legs. I looked only at the bark beneath my claws and ahead, up, at the third branch.

I reached the first branch just as I saw Cinderpaw take a flying leap from the second and reach the third, scrambling up on the top and, throwing her head back, let out a yowl of triumph. Rainpaw was a few heartbeats behind her, soaring up to sink his foreclaws into the branch, then pulling himself up.

Scrambling onto the first branch, I paused for a breath to look around and assess the best route up. I could climb up the trunk to the second branch then scoot sideways and up to the third branch, but that would take too long. I felt like Grayheart wasn't the most patient of cats. I needed a faster route up.

I looked up at the second branch above my head. I had an idea, but it would take some nerve. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it. Then again, this was probably one of the last tests. I had to prove to Grayheart that even in my difficulty, I was a problem-solver. So, screwing up my remaining courage and telling myself not to think, I crouched down, my tail lashing for balance, and leaped straight up.

My claws sank into the branch and, pulling my hind legs up to hold onto the branch, I clawed my way around to crouch on top of the branch. There. That was the easy part done.

I looked across to the branch. I couldn't look down, I couldn't look down. Rainpaw had made it and he wasn't as strong as me. Cinderpaw had made it and she wasn't as strong as me. This would be easy. So why weren't my paws moving?

I shut down my mind. I wouldn't think. I _couldn't_ think, or else my nerve would fail me. So, without sparing time for a deep breath, I stepped forward and leaped.

My paws left the branch and I felt nothing but air beneath me. For a heartbeat, my mind froze and my heart seemed to stop. But before my paws could start flailing in panic, they hit the branch, my claws instinctively sinking deep into the bark, my hind legs swinging under the branch. I used their momentum to my advantage, using minimal muscle power to increase the amount I swung so that my hind paws connected to the branch, pulling myself up around the branch with much more ease than would have been possible had I just let myself hang there.

My heart now beating as fast as if I'd just run a marathon, I stood up on the branch beside my brother and sister and looked down triumphantly at Grayheart, far below on the ground, and didn't quail in fear.

I'd done it!

* * *

When we'd all returned safely to the ground, we sat in a semicircle around Grayheart waiting for him to tell us the results.

"The scores are as follows," Grayheart meowed. "If you lose a test, you gain zero points. If you get second place, you gain one point. If you win a test, you gain two points." He paused for a heartbeat before continuing. "Cinderpaw finished last with two points."

Cinderpaw's ears went back and she looked to the side, like she was annoyed and had absolutely no problem showing it.

"Sootpaw finished second with three points."

I glanced sideways, knowing who had won and knowing how he would react.

"And Rainpaw finished first with four points."

Rainpaw's face fell. He started to say, "But-" but Grayheart cut him off.

"As a final test, Rainpaw, you will demonstrate your ability to lead a Clan. You will act as deputy for the day tomorrow."

Rainpaw, if it was even possible, looked even more horrified. He started to stammer, "B-B-B-"

Grayheart stood and led the way out of he clearing. Rainpaw's voice trailed off into silence and he glanced at me with an expression that said _What am I going to do?_ before trailing off after Grayheart with Cinderpaw, his head hanging just like hers. I followed them.

Nothing more was said until we reached the camp, where the three of us sat in silence in different parts of the clearing, picking at our fresh-kill and saying nothing to anyone, until night fell and we returned to the apprentices' den, where I fell into an uneasy sleep, thinking about Cinderpaw and her mix of sadness and anger and Rainpaw and his dilemma.

* * *

**QOTD: What's your favorite food? Yeah, I know it sort of breaks with my other questions, but I kind of ran out of ideas for that topic. XD So that's your next question.  
**


	35. Rainpaw the Deputy

**Yes, I know this chapter's meant to be from Cinderpaw's POV, but I think we all know that it would be pretty boring if it wasn't from Rainpaw's POV. I'll just be switching randomly through the POVs now, I think. Sorry if you were wanting Cinderpaw!  
**

**ShadowHawk: Yeah, Italian food! :D It's so yummy! I'm guessing that particular soup was a Tuscan soup?**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Mmmm... I prefer my potatoes mashed or sliced up with spices and baked like French Fries.**

**FallenAssassin: Thank you for reviewing! Personally, I'm not such a big chicken fan, though.**

**Anova00: :P I hope you remember your password! Your first one-shot was great! Also, nice OCs. ;)**

**Hollyleaf1234: Yeah, Cinderpaw does have a hard time, doesn't she? :( And scrambled eggs are good, and also chocolate (sometimes) and lollies/lollipops. XD British or American lolli-stuff?**

**Nightfeather: XD Icecloud... Yeah, Rainpaw's pretty terrified about messing up.**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

I woke the next morning, my stomach knotted like a snake with dread. It took me a moment to remember why, but then it all came rushing back in a wave of despair.

Right. I had to act like I was a deputy for a day, telling cats where they should be and when. I was going to fail. I almost didn't even try to get up, but all of a sudden I heard Grayheart's voice outside.

"Rainpaw? Are you awake yet?"

I moaned.

Grayheart's voice turned to one of irritation. "This is your big day, Rainpaw. This is your chance to prove to me how leader-like you are; how much like your father you are. Come on, deputies don't oversleep!"

I hauled myself to my paws and sluggishly dragged my tongue through my fur, taking as long as possible on purpose. I didn't want to go out there this morning.

"Hey, Rainpaw!"

It was Silverpaw. Her silver tabby fur was groomed perfectly, as usual, and her sky-blue eyes sparkled with a light only hers could contain. It was like she'd captured the light from the stars and put it in her eyes to dazzle me every time I saw her.

"Today's your big day, isn't it?" she said with a wink. "I'd love to act as deputy for a day!" She sighed tragically. "Sadly, I don't think Grayheart would give me any chances like that! It's reserved specially for you three."

I felt my mouth moving and words coming out, though I had no memory of making them do so. "I'm sure Grayheart could just… switch our places today."

She laughed, her voice a high tinkling sound like a bell. "You're so sweet!" she said, giving me a quick nuzzle. "So I hope you won't be mad at me for stealing some of your glory."

"W… what do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm getting my warrior name today, didn't you hear?" She giggled a little at my dumbstruck expression. "I told you last night. But I guess you were too busy being excited for today, weren't you?"

I had no choice but to shrug and nod a little.

"So modest!" Silverpaw beckoned with her tail-tip and padded out of the den. "Come on, then! Let's go out so you can do your duty!"

My paws followed exactly what she said, though my mind was pulling them back as fiercely as it could.

We emerged into the sunlight. The first thing I saw after my eyes had adjusted to the brightness was Grayheart, sitting beside the apprentices' den and looking impatient.

"Finally," he growled as Silverpaw drifted away across the clearing. "I've been waiting for ages. The patrols have to go out. Or," he began walking toward the center of camp, "do you plan for us all to go hungry today?"

I shrank a little inside my skin. My head drooping slightly, I padded slowly to the center of the clearing, where warriors were already starting to gather. I climbed up onto the rock and sat down, wrapping my tail around my paws to hide the fact that they were quaking.

"Erm…" I muttered quietly, staring out over the group of cats, suddenly tongue-tied. "Um…"

After several heartbeats of awkward silence in which the Clan stared up at me, I heard a familiar voice in my mind. _Rainpaw, you can do it!_

I turned around and spotted Sootpaw and Cinderpaw exiting the apprentices' den. Both of them were smiling encouragingly. I gave them a quick smile in return and turned back to the crowd of cats.

Sootpaw's words had given me courage. I opened my mouth and began talking in a louder voice.

"For the first hunting patrol," I meowed, "Cherryfall will take Lilyheart, Amberwing, Dewflight, and Rustpaw on a hunting patrol."

"I can't hear you!" a cat yowled from the back of the group.

I swallowed and repeated myself, half-shouting so that all cats would be able to hear.

There was a snort from near the front of the group. I glanced down and saw Aspentail, the brown tabby from in the medicine den, sitting at the base of the rock. "What?" I asked, trying and failing to sound challenging.

"Four warriors and an apprentice none of them mentor does not make a hunting patrol!" Aspentail scoffed. "Put the four warriors plus Dewflight's apprentice, Dawnpaw, on the border patrol or something! We do not need warriors to hunt. We need warriors to guard."

I blinked. Aspentail had a point; I didn't know why I didn't think of that. I dipped my head to him and continued, my voice shaking slightly. "Yes. Cherryfall will lead the sunhigh border patrol and he'll take Lilyheart, Amberwing, Dewflight, and Dawnpaw. The hunting patrol this morning will be…"

I glanced around at the gathered cats. It would probably be best for a couple of mentor-apprentice pairs went to hunt, but which cats mentored which apprentices?

_Help me!_ I thought desperately to Cinderpaw and Sootpaw.

_I can hunt on the patrol,_ Sootpaw replied immediately. _How about you send Sparrowtalon and Foxpaw too?_

_Thanks._ "Sparrowtalon will lead the hunting patrol and will take Foxpaw and Sootpaw. The other apprentices could use some hunting practice," I said confidently.

Foxpaw glanced at Sparrowtalon uncertainly as I said this. Sparrowtalon stood up and opened his mouth to reply. I felt my heart sink. I'd done something wrong again.

"I was actually going to take Foxpaw out for battle practice," Sparrowtalon meowed.

I sighed, looking at my paws. "Sorry," I muttered.

"But," Sparrowtalon continued, and my heart leaped once more, "I hear Molewhisker and Silverpaw don't have much planned for this morning. And Crouchfoot and Rustpaw aren't doing anything this afternoon."

I smiled gratefully at Sparrowtalon. "Yes," I said. "Molewhisker, Silverpaw, and Sootpaw will take the morning hunting patrol. Crouchfoot, Rustpaw, and I will do the afternoon one."

I glanced around the group once to make sure there were no complaints. Then I continued. "For the evening patrol, Larkwing will take Snowclaw, Scorchblaze, and Streamfrost."

Larkwing looked suddenly uncomfortable. I groaned to myself, realizing that, once again, I'd made a mistake. "Sorry," I muttered. "Just take whoever you want, I guess."

I slunk off the rock, both my head and my tail hanging. I didn't even notice Sootpaw or Silverpaw approaching me tentatively before Molewhisker beckoned them off to go hunting. I didn't notice anything, really, until I bumped into Cinderpaw and looked up.

Cinderpaw's expression was sympathetic. I could hardly believe she would be sympathetic to me after both Sootpaw and I beat her yesterday. She nodded over my shoulder and I turned to look. Grayheart's tail was vanishing into his den. He hadn't even stopped to tell me how I'd done, which told me I'd failed. That meant he thought none of us was fit to lead the Clan.

I gulped and looked at the ground again, pressing my muzzle into Cinderpaw's flank. I couldn't bear to think what stories he might be telling Ashthorn when he returned.

* * *

**AOTD: I like sticky buns or cinnamon buns or cinnamon rolls (all completely different, in case you were wondering :P). Yeah, basically anything with tons of cinnamon or cream.  
**

**QOTD: Which of the main three apprentices do you think you're most like? (besides genders)**


	36. A Warrior Ceremony and an Attack

**Yes, I know Cinderpaw's being put off again, but I promise she'll be back next chapter!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: XD What, so you're proud and determined and loyal? Or maybe vain and can't notice fine details and shy? Because those are their main good and bad characteristics. :P I'm shy personally.  
**

**Anova00: Yeah, Cinderpaw's pretty cool. :) But what did you mean by you thought I got it? :-\**

**ShadowHawk: I've never heard of Hotel before. What's it about? And Rainpaw and Sootpaw are much more like each other than Cinderpaw, so I'm not surprised you paired them together. ;) Also they're pretty cool.**

**Nightfeather: Yeah, Rainpaw really seems to be sort of helpless. The thing is, I'm trying to show that he, too, can be the best, because he was the one who was "rewarded" with deputyship for a day, not Sootpaw or Cinderpaw, but Rainpaw.**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

Later that afternoon, after Rainpaw returned from his hunting patrol but before Larkwing's patrol left, Grayheart leaped onto the Highledge and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

I had been playing with Mistheart's kits that afternoon. At five moons old, they were becoming a handful for Mistheart, so I made a point to help her out and take time to play with the kits every day. At Grayheart's words, however, I glanced up at the Highledge, Shadekit toppling off my back and Twigkit clinging to my tail.

Morningkit bounced over to Mistheart. "Can we go to the meeting? Please?"

Mistheart hesitated, looking her kits over. Their fur was rumpled from playing and a playful gleam was still in every eye.

Shadekit and Twigkit joined in.

"Please? Please? Please?" Shadekit begged.

"We promise we'll be good!" cried Twigkit.

Still, Mistheart hesitated. I quickly glanced from kit to kit and came up with an idea.

"How about I take Shadekit and Morningkit and you can take Twigkit?" I suggested. "Then we can keep them quiet and obedient together. If any of them start misbehaving, then we can send them back to the nursery."

Mistheart looked worried. "Are you sure you'll be able to do that? Shadekit and Morningkit are a pawful together."

"I can," I promised. "And this'll probably be the last ceremony they'll get to see before their own. They can learn how to behave and sort of what to do in a moon's time."

Mistheart finally caved. "Okay," she sighed. In reply to the kits' excited squealing, she added, "One more sound from any of you and all three are going back to the nursery, got it?"

The kits shut their mouths at once. They followed Mistheart and me over to the meeting, where the rest of the Clan had already gathered.

"One of our apprentices has reached the end of her training," Grayheart meowed once every cat had settled down, leaping down from the Highledge. "It's time for her to be made a warrior. Silverpaw, step forward."

Silverpaw padded forward, her chin high and her eyes gleaming with excitement. The kits craned their necks to see her over the heads of the warriors and apprentices in front of us. Morningkit, the smallest, actually sat up on her hind legs to see Silverpaw.

"I, Grayheart, leader of LeopardClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice," Grayheart said solemnly. "She has trained hard to understand the ways of your warrior code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Silverpaw's voice was slightly higher pitched from nerves and anticipation, but her words were strong and clear nonetheless. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. From this moment, she will be known as Silverdapple. StarClan honors your kindness and confidence and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan."

Grayheart rested his muzzle on Silverdapple's head and she responded by rasping her tongue over his shoulder. Then, she turned and beamed as the Clan began chanting, "Silverdapple! Silverdapple! Silverdapple!"

I heard Rainpaw's voice rise above the other – "Silverdapple! Silverdapple! Silverdapple!" – and grinned to myself.

A;lsdkfja;lkdjf;alkfj;alfjkla;kjf;alkfjlak

The tests were over. I spent the next quarter moon or so with Rainpaw and Cinderpaw doing apprentice work – cleaning the nursery, practicing our hunting, and training for battle. Rainpaw seemed to be fond of "going hunting" with Silverdapple for an entire afternoon, but they only seemed to be able to catch a couple of mice between the two of them every time.

Grayheart had been generally avoiding the three of us since the last test, when Rainpaw had proved his ineptitude at deputyship. He never even put us on patrols if he could help it. That was probably why, when a patrol raced into camp in terror, he didn't even consider letting Cinderpaw help out.

I was, once again, helping Mistheart with her kits, only this time Rainpaw was with me. Silverdapple was out on a patrol with Aspentail, Crouchfoot, Snowclaw, and Rustpaw, checking out the NightClan border. Cinderpaw was off cleaning out her nest again. She kept telling us it stank, but I thought it was more that she was just looking for something to occupy her time. She never went hunting, so she was basically stuck in camp.

Suddenly, I smelled fear-scent carried on the wind, which was blowing directly through the camp entrance at the time. I exchanged a scared, worried look with Rainpaw before disentangling myself from the kits and padding over closer to the entrance. I didn't have to wait long before five cats rushed through, eyes wide and fur raised along their spines and on their tails.

"Grayheart!" Aspentail called. He had been the first through the entrance and hadn't slowed until he'd raced up the path of fallen rocks to the Highledge and the leader's den.

Grayheart was through the den entrance in a heartbeat. "What's happened?" he asked quickly.

Rainpaw brushed against me as he bounded over to Silverdapple, who was standing in amongst the patrol with her eyes wide, quite obviously spooked.

"NightClan scent," Aspentail gasped, panting for breath, "at the old Twoleg Den! Claw-marks everywhere! Had to tell you. Send a patrol…"

Grayheart didn't pause to listen to the rest of his sentence. He pushed past Aspentail and bounded down to the clearing, beckoning to the warriors with his tail. Every one of them crowded around him except Silverdapple, who was being led gently over to the side by Rainpaw.

"Aspentail, are you ready to fight or do you need some more rest?" Grayheart asked. Aspentail had followed him down the rock pile.

Aspentail flexed his huge claws. I couldn't help but notice one of them was missing, just like Cinderpaw's. "I'm ready for anything, Grayheart," he growled.

"Good. Then you lead one battle patrol and I'll take the other. Molewhisker, Amberwing, and Scorchblaze will accompany you. I'll take Cherryfall, Lilyheart, Snowclaw, and Streamfrost."

The cats divided accordingly. Grayheart nodded to Larkwing and meowed, "You stay here with Sparrowtalon, Crouchfoot, Dewflight, and their apprentices."

Larkwing smiled grimly. "We'll keep the camp safe, Grayheart. You go take care of the NightClan invasion."

Grayheart nodded to her, then beckoned to his patrol and led the way out of the camp, quickly followed by Aspentail's patrol. I watched them go, their tails streaming behind them, until the last cat, Streamfrost, was gone from the camp. Then, I turned to look around at Larkwing, who was talking to Dewflight. I approached her just as Dewflight bounded over to the camp entrance to guard.

"Um… Larkwing?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" she asked tersely, her eyes darting distractedly around the camp.

"Where are Cinderpaw, Rainpaw, Silverdapple, and I supposed to go?"

Larkwing finally looked me in the eye. "Well, I suppose you'd better stay right here for now. There's every chance NightClan could mount a separate raid here while the majority of the warriors are gone battling at the Twoleg Den."

As she spoke, I became aware of a separate scent, coming from the entrance. I wrinkled my nose, wondering where I'd smelled that scent before. Then, it came to me. It had been in the pine forest when we'd first entered the lake territories. I smelled NightClan.

"Attack!" I yowled, dashing for the entrance, where Dewflight guarded, oblivious to the approaching NightClan cats. Before I could go more than a few steps, however, I heard the LeopardClan warrior yowl in pain just as the first NightClan warriors burst into the clearing, yowling battle cries.

* * *

**AOTD: I think I'm actually a lot like Rainpaw. XD Yup. Shy, loyal, etc. One difference is that I can't run very well (for long distances) and Rainpaw can run very well.  
**

**QOTD: Ooh, so it's an attack on the LeopardClan camp! Who do you think is going to die if anyone dies at all? Who do you think has already died if anyone has died at all?**


	37. Cinderpaw in Battle

**I know I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger then proceeded to not post the next chapter for several days. Sorry about that, but I'll most likely do it again this chapter. :P Oh well.**

**Hollyleaf 1234: I'd probably be flustered in Rainpaw's position, too, and get all tongue-tied. Then someone would call out, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" XD And I'm sorry, but you basically have no choice in the matter of who's going to die. Although I'll let you know one thing - a cat has already died. Guess who it is?**

**Nightfeather: You're the only one who thinks Silverdapple is going to die, did you know that? Well, I guess you'll find out the answer next chapter. Sorry I didn't put it in this chapter, it was getting a little long. :P**

**WarriorsFan12: Lightwing will be coming back in future books, as well as Hyperion. If you want to know their relationship, just check out the 100 Review Special. It centers on Lightwing back in the forest. :) As for Hyperion's name, Hyperion was (I think) the Greek Titan for light and the morning sun? Something like that, , and he's a good guy. ;)  
**

**FallenAssassin: Because cliffhangers keep readers on the edges of their seats and dying for more! Only don't die, because I don't want you to die! You're a wonderful person really! I'm sure of it! And yeah, since Dewflight isn't a main character, I'll just tell you now. He did die. (Amberwing and Snowclaw'll be devastated :( )**

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

Yowls erupted from the clearing – loud and eager. I'd spent enough time practicing my own that I recognized the yowling at once. These were battle cries.

I shot to my paws and rocketed out of the apprentices' den. The clearing was swarming with cats of all colors, all of them with their claws unsheathed and the glint of adrenaline in their eyes. Shrieks of pain filled the air as the remaining LeopardClan cats rose up to meet the oncoming tide of attackers.

Blood pounded through my ears. I knew what I had to do. I had to fight – to defend this Clan. Even if they were led by a monster of a leader, these cats didn't deserve to die. They had a noble goal. So, unsheathing my claws, I let out a yowl of fury and dove into the fray.

There was a sea of cats heaving around me, their bodies pushing me to and fro. The scents of blood and sweat overwhelmed my sense of smell. This would not be a skirmish based on stealth and right timing. This was a war – every cat battling for their lives using strength and skill alone. Not exactly my specialty, but I could still hold my own against an attacker. I glanced around quickly for my first target.

There. A reddish pelt swam in front of my view. She seemed to be leaping to join a broad-shouldered, light gray tom in the process of battling Crouchfoot. I sprang onto the pelt and clung on, sinking my claws in deep. She yowled – I'd realized the cat was a she-cat – and dropped into a roll to crush me underneath her.

I was expecting her to use that particular counter-move, but not prepared when she used it almost as soon as my claws touched her fur. I just managed to leap clear before she was on her back and I was twisting through the air, then she was on her paws again and I'd landed with perfect balance.

I eyed her with a new respect. Yes, I respected her. Though she was one of the enemy, she was a formidable enemy and had trained hard to become so. I would have to be careful around her.

The she-cat narrowed her eyes. I made sure to never glance away from her eyes, for that was where I would see her bluffs and counter-moves and where I would get the first warning of attack. I'd only had to use this tactic a couple times before in my life – when I'd tried taking on a fox as a kit and nearly been killed and when I'd fought with Birdclaw in the NightClan camp.

Her gaze flicked to my paws and back up again. I knew what she was doing – she only thought I was an inexperienced apprentice, while she was a well-trained warrior. She thought herself quite capable of taking me on, and so was trying to get me to think she was aiming for my paws. But I knew she was a clever fighter like myself and wouldn't ever make such an elementary mistake. She was going to attack and when she did, she would leap.

I saw the shift in her eyes. There was a reserved, calculating sort of gleam in the depths of her amber eyes, until suddenly there was the fire of adrenaline surging forward to power her leap. I ducked and, digging in my hind claws, pushed myself forward under her belly. She soared over me, her claws extended as if she expected to meet me in midair. What she felt under her paws instead of fur and flesh was thin air. I knew she must have realized that I, too, was an excellent fighter. I had to make my move now, before she changed her fighting style completely. Who knew what she would do next?

Twisting as soon as I was clear of her hind legs, I leaped after her and sank my claws into her tail. It wasn't the best of my attacks, but I could make it work. She was just too fast for me to snag her hindquarters.

The she-cat whipped around at the pain in her tail, staggering slightly as she hit the ground without a certain dark gray apprentice under her paws. That instability was exactly what I needed. Pulling my claws free from her tail, I swiped them sideways as she turned. I was right on target. My claws slashed across her forehead, even catching the base of her ear, before I dropped my paws to the ground.

Blood spurted from the wound, trickling down into the she-cat's eyes and darkening the white markings above her eyes to deep, crimson red. She backed up a pawstep, shaking her head to clear the blood from her eyes, and I leaped for her.

My forepaws slammed into her neck and I landed on top of her, pushing her muzzle into the ground as she had so badly wanted to do to me. I grinned viciously as I recognized the irony of the situation.

"Ready to give up yet?" I hissed, my foreclaws sinking into her shoulder and muzzle, my hind ones into her back legs.

She tried to spit in anger at me, but only succeeded in spitting at the ground. "Never!" she growled.

"Are you sure?" I whispered in a deadly voice, leaning closer so she could hear. "You're beaten. You can't get up. I have you pinned. Either you surrender and run back to your camp or I hold you here, to die of embarrassment when the battle is won by us."

The she-cat struggled for another couple of heartbeats. I hoped the threat of public embarrassment would be enough to make her surrender. There was always the chance that another NightClan warrior would knock me off of this she-cat.

Finally, she went limp again. "Fine," she hissed.

"Fine… what?" I prompted her, grinning maliciously. "I want to hear you say it all. Go on."

The she-cat glared at me in utter fury. "Fine," she growled, her tail lashing behind us. "I give up. I surrender."

I grinned even wider and stepped back. The she-cat glared at me, not troubling to conceal her hatred, before racing away in the direction of the entrance. I watched her go, then looked around for a new target.

Crouchfoot had beaten back his attacker and was now tussling with a scraggly-furred tortoiseshell. Over the heads of the cats, I spotted Sparrowtalon beating back a scarred, dark gray mackerel tabby and a light brown tabby. Larkwing was by the entrance, protecting Rustpaw against a muscular, brown mottled tom while he dealt a few last blows to a light gray mottled she-cat's hindquarters as she disappeared through the thorny barrier.

My gaze fixed on a familiar black-and-white pelt that was dashing for the nursery. With a start, I realized it was Birdclaw. My eyes narrowed and I bounded forward, curving my body around battling pairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Foxpaw trying to hold his own against a ginger and white spotted apprentice who, though younger than Foxpaw, was swiping ruthlessly at his face, aiming for his eyes. I stuck out my hind leg as I slipped past, catching the apprentice off-guard and letting Foxpaw get the upper hand. I smiled to myself before racing after Birdclaw again.

I leaped onto her back, flattening her with my momentum, just before she reached the nursery. Ahead, I glimpsed Rainpaw and Silverdapple fighting back-to-back, defending the entrance against an onslaught of warriors. I growled and grabbed her neck with my teeth.

Birdclaw shrieked and, curling her hind legs underneath her, flipped over, sending me flying through the air. I growled, using my tail to spin in midair, but not quite fast enough before I hit the ground. I stumbled as I landed, and Birdclaw was on top of me.

"Not so fast," she hissed in my ear, pressing my muzzle into the ground. I coughed, turning my head to the side so she wouldn't suffocate me. "My, my, you're not so scary now, are you?" she asked mockingly. "I wonder… how could I hurt you the most?" She grinned wickedly at my suddenly horrified expression. "Yes! I know! It won't hurt you that badly if I claw you and bite you, but what if I take the life of a special Clanmate?"

My mind flipped back and forth. Who was she going for? Who was she going to try to kill? Would it be Rainpaw? My heart stopped beating for a moment. No. Not Rainpaw. Not my little brother, so innocent, so caring. She wouldn't dare to go after him. She wouldn't dare.

"How about your little friend… what was his name? Foxpaw? Or maybe Sootpaw, your brother who saved your life? Dead before you could repay him – ooh, that would be lovely! Or perhaps that pretty little she-cat over there who seems to care so much about your little baby brother. They're both so brave, aren't they? Defending the nursery with their lives. Now, how could I do this?

My heart was beating so hard I thought it would leap out of my chest onto the ground. I had to stop her before she could go after Silverdapple. Sootpaw and Foxpaw, thank StarClan, were out of sight, but both Silverdapple and Rainpaw were close by, perfect to attack. I held my breath, waiting for the right moment to leap up and pin her down before she could hurt anyone. I couldn't let her do this.

"Ah, I have an idea! I'll go for… Rainpaw." She flashed me a grin of pure evil as the terror welled up inside me. Rainpaw wouldn't be able to defend himself. He was so small, so helpless. How could he survive?

I was frozen in horror, so much so that when Birdclaw leaped for the nursery, I couldn't move. I couldn't slam my paws onto her tail or sink my claws into her hindquarters. All I could do was lie there in horror as Birdclaw leaped once more, her front claws extended, aimed directly at Rainpaw's throat.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! I'm sorry for the cruelty of cliffhangers, but the chapter was getting a bit too long and I wanted to save the drama for the next chapter. It'll be from Rainpaw's POV as Birdclaw attacks him, so that should be pretty fun. :) Well, I say fun as in fun to write, but probably not fun for the characters or for the readers so much. Spoiler alert, a character's going to die next chapter. **

**AOTD: I think everyone's going to die! And then I'll be cruel and end the series just like that. XD Nah, I'm just joking. Everyone isn't going to die.**

**QOTD: Do you think the NightClan cats will be defeated? Will Nightstar die (yes, his ninth life and everything) at the end?**


	38. Second Author's Note

**No, I'm sorry, this isn't another chapter. :( But I did realize that I forgot to reply to a ton of reviews in the last chapter! I'm so sorry about that. Here they are now.**

**Catqstar: Yes, the connection is a lot like Squirrelflight's and Leafpool's, only stronger. **

**Anova: No spoilers, but you could be right… ;) I might even add in a death based on your assumption.**

**ShadowHawk: Thanks for the reminder that I forgot to reply to a bunch of reviews! And yep, Rainpaw and Silverdapple don't only hunt on their "hunting trips" *cough* love walks *cough*. XD I looked up Hotel California and I agree, it's a pretty good song. I don't normally listen to those types of songs, but it's pretty cool all the same. :)**

**WarriorsFan: Thank you for the compliments! I try my best to make great stories for you all. :) And I'm glad you're enjoying the family-based plotline. Family **_**is**_** very important.**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Yeah, some cats will die. I promise it'll be full of feels! (muahahaha XD)**

**WillowdreamofForestClan: And how do you like Cinderpaw fighting? Is it as good as you thought it would be? :)**

**Again, sorry for forgetting these amazing reviews! All credits go to ShadowHawk for reminding me. I'll do my best not to forget in the future!**


	39. Rainpaw and Death

**Sorry about the lame chapter title. :P I got sort of lazy with that.**

**So here's the next (albeit really short) chapter! I hope you enjoy (anyway)! First, though, some review replies:**

**WarriorsFan: Hyperion will also be coming back in future chapters. :) I'm excited to bring him back, personally. And Cinderpaw just gets a little too jealous at times. ;)**

**EradrinSkyleaf: "Huzzah!" was what they all said at the end of the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie, I think. If you've watched that movie, maybe that's why you thought "Huzzah!" ;)**

**ShadowHawk: Sorry again about the review forgetting! You weren't being rude at all. ;) If I ever forget again, just let me know and I'll fix it, okay? And yeah, Nightstar's a pretty evil cat. Don't worry, I'll eventually murder him. I'll make it all dramatic and wonderful and I have no clue how yet but I'll definitely figure it out! Maybe with help from reviewers!**

**Skye: Aw, thanks! :3 I know a lot of reviews and things all say things along those lines, but hearing compliments about a writer's writing never gets old! Also, it's perfectly fine if you use some ideas from here, but just make sure to put something at the beginning like: "Creds to Snowfall16 for a few of the ideas", okay? ;)  
**

**Hollyleaf1234: Yeah, they really do deserve it. XD Read on to find out if you were right about the deaths, though. ^^**

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

When the NightClan cats had rushed into the clearing, I'd immediately tried to press Silverdapple against the wall of the stone hollow to protect her. When she'd heard the battle cries, though, she'd pushed me away and sprinted to meet the oncoming tide of warriors. I'd had no choice but to follow her.

The first cat we saw was a dark brown and white tom, his yellow eyes glinting as he tried to shove his massive shoulders through the narrow nursery entrance. Silverdapple took her chance and dove at his back, ripping out clumps of fur as he yowled and tried unsuccessfully to pull his head from the nursery. I heard spitting on the inside and realized Mistheart must be in there, trying to protect her kits. The three precious little kittens, the future of the Clan. This tom was trying to kill them or steal them to raise them in fear and oppression.

The blood roared in my ears and I suddenly realized my claws were unsheathed. It was time to use a couple of those moves Cinderpaw had taught me. It was time for action.

I joined Silverdapple in her attempts to sabotage the NightClan warrior's plan to force entry into the nursery. He howled still louder, finally managing to wrench his head from the brambles and sprint away to the thorn barrier, trailing bloody pawprints.

"Great job!" I panted, smiling shyly at Silverdapple. Then, glancing over her shoulder, I spotted an orange tabby apprentice pelting toward me, her claws out. She shrieked a battle cry as I leaped past Silverdapple, my teeth bared to meet this attacker.

She collided with me and I staggered sideways, falling to the ground. The apprentice crowed a victory and began sinking her claws in deeper. Then, all of a sudden, she released me. Her claws sheathed and she pushed herself off of me.

I sat up as quickly as I could, staring at her, wondering if it was a trick. She was also staring at me, almost in wonder. "You…" she whispered. "You…"

"Me… what?" I asked uncertainly.

"You're Cinderpaw's brother, aren't you?" the apprentice meowed. "You look so much like her."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so I just looked at her. What was going on?

"I… I can't fight Cidnerpaw's brother," the she-cat muttered, backing away. "I can't. I owe Cinderpaw. She let me avoid fighting my sister. How could I wound her brother in thanks? I just can't." With that, she turned and raced off into the crowd of battling cats, her orange tabby fur easily visible through the sea of browns, grays, and blacks. I watched her until she reached the entrance and slipped through, heading back to NightClan territory.

I took a deep breath and glanced around for another attacker intent on hurting Silverdapple, Mistheart, or one of the kits. It was then that I saw a flash of black and white fur out of the corner of my eye, hurtling directly at me.

I tried to duck, but somehow I knew the cat was moving too fast. For the first time in the battle, I realized that I might not make it out alive. Then a silver-gray blur shot in front of me and I heard a shriek of pain.

I whipped around, staring in horror as the black and white she-cat pulled her claws from Silverdapple's neck, trailing crimson blood over her fur. Silverdapple's blue eyes were wide, terrified, her lips struggling to form words. I leaned closer to hear them.

"R-Rainpaw," she whispered, spitting blood weakly onto the ground. "R-Rainpaw."

"I'm here," I murmured, pressing my paws to her wound, but she pushed me away. I cursed myself, wondering how I could have been so stupid as to put pressure on her wound. It must have hurt and it would have been blocking her airway. All I could do was sit there and watch as her lifeblood spilled away.

"R-Rainpaw," she gasped. "I… I love…"

Her eyes seemed to lose their sparkle. Her paws, suddenly limp, fell to the ground. She was absolutely still; the only thing still moving was the blood oozing slower from her neck wound without a beating heart to pump it out. She was-

No. I couldn't think it. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. I looked around wildly for Stormtuft or Goldenpaw, anyone at all who could help me. Anyone at all who could save Silverdapple. Because even though the truth, the painful, awful truth, was firm in my mind, I just couldn't let go without trying something – _anything_ – to save her.

The she-cat.

She was sitting there, watching me grieve with a satisfied sort of smirk on her face. I realized what she was doing in a rush. She was letting my heart break before she killed me. And I would not give her that pleasure. Because it was not me who was going to die today. It was her.

That thought firmly in mind, my love for Silverdapple still burning in my veins, I unsheathed my claws once more and glared at the she-cat. If I was going to go down anyway, I was going to go down fighting. No matter what. So I leaped.

* * *

**Sorry! I know, another cliffhanger. :P It's good for writing to do cliffhangers and things, though. It keeps the readers reading. It's pretty terrible to do it on FanFiction, though, where you have to post one chapter at a time.  
**

**QOTD: Will Birdclaw die? I'm actually going to take what your replies are on this one and either let her live or make her die. It's completely up to you. :) I haven't really decided yet.**


	40. Revenge on Birdclaw

**A new chapter! This one without a cliffhanger! Isn't it so exciting? ;) Here are some review replies, then on we go to see what happens to Birdclaw, though if you looked at the reviews, then I suppose you already know exactly what's going to happen.**

**WillowdreamofForestClan: Yeah, she was, wasn't she? :) And now I've killed Silverdapple! (muahahaha) I did feel bad about it though. :( Don't worry, Rainpaw's life takes a turn for the better later on!  
**

**Anova00: The answer will be revealed in the next... two chapters, I think? Yeah, that sounds right. And then there'll be an ending sort of chapter that basically summarizes everything up for the next book! :D**

**Nightfeather: :D Yay! When you do, I'll make sure to follow and favorite you, to give you some extra help at the beginning. ;) And don't worry about Birdclaw. She gets her comeuppance in this chapter! Also, don't worry about the long reviews! It just means you're a writer. ;) And Rainpaw could become mates with Vixenpaw... possibly... maybe not... eh, I don't even know yet. Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

**Hollyleaf1234: I felt so bad about killing her off! Except otherwise it would have been sorta typical, if you get what I mean.**

**EradrinSkyleaf: Do you know if they're making a fifth Pirates of the Caribbean movie? I thought they were but then I thought they weren't and it got so confusing... But yeah, they do say "Huzzah!" all the time. XD**

**ShadowHawk: That would be pretty cool, though Cinderpaw would probably steal all the glory of killing him. XD**

**Le' Notorious Doom Dragon: That would be gross! No, I'm not saying it's a bad idea. It's also hilarious. ;) But imagine if that did happen and then everyone got covered with little bits of Birdclaw?**

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

I watched as Rainpaw crouched over Silverdapple, my limbs still unable to move. Dark blue eyes swimming with tears stared into sky blue ones that were slowly, slowly losing their shine. Then, she went limp, and Rainpaw looked as though he'd been suddenly hit over the head. My heart ached for him – he looked suddenly like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

He stumbled back from the body of his love, eyes closing and tears trickling down over his cheeks. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes flickered open again and I was amazed to see the cold hardness that had appeared. I realized what was going to happen a heartbeat before it happened.

Rainpaw sprang at Birdclaw, a murderous yowl flying from his lips. The sunlight glinted off of his unsheathed claws and bared fangs for a heartbeat as he soared through the air. Then he slammed into Birdclaw, swiping his forepaws across her face, effectively wiping the astounded expression from it and replacing it with one of fury.

Birdclaw skidded along the ground with Rainpaw on top like Rainpaw was riding a sled through the snow. Even after that probably painful slide, she still managed to flip around and throw Rainpaw off. Then she advanced on him, a vicious smile twisting her mouth as she saw him, helpless against the nursery wall.

Rainpaw was in danger.

Suddenly, I found I could move again. Springing to my paws, I raced forward, tackling Birdclaw from behind. She flipped as she felt my claws dig into her fur, though, sending me flying over her to land beside Rainpaw. I was on my feet in an instant, my eyes flicking straight to her distinctive black and white pelt.

Birdclaw laughed. "So, now the great Cinderpaw has decided to help her poor little brother who can't even do a front swipe properly?" she sneered. "The great one who, if I hear correctly, can't catch a mouse if it sits up and dances before her?"

The blood rushed to my face at the insult, but I forced my anger down. Birdclaw was trying to make me do something rash. It wasn't going to happen.

"I mean, you're meant to be leaders!" Birdclaw cackled. "And, from what I hear, you've let your father down! Even your brother – Sootpaw, was it? – can't get over his fear of heights! And you're supposed to be our leaders?"

Rainpaw growled. I touched the tip of my tail to his shoulder, watching for an opening. We couldn't attack yet. Birdclaw would expect it and defeat us easily. We needed something to distract her; something to open her up to attack.

And then it came.

With a chorus of furious yowls, a tidal wave of cats began pouring through the half-destroyed thorn barrier. My heart leaped when I saw who was leading it – Grayheart and Aspentail. The rest of the Clan had arrived to finish the battle!

Birdclaw's head jerked around, her eyes bulging with amazement. I took what would probably be my only chance and leaped.

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

Cinderpaw pounced on Birdclaw just as the majority of LeopardClan thundered into the camp. I had to pause for a moment to marvel at her perfect timing before stepping hesitantly forward to help.

Birdclaw, hissing furiously, rolled to dislodge Cinderpaw from her back. Cinderpaw sprang free, as agile and quick as a snake as she twisted in midair and landed on the tips of her paws, darting in to land a few blows on Birdclaw just as she was finishing her roll.

I leaped forward too, trying to claw at Birdclaw's face, but my paws kept missing. My blows were failing and, sensing weakness, Birdclaw started at me.

_Come on, Rainpaw!_ Cinderpaw thought to me. _You can do it! Claws out, focus on your target._

I concentrated as hard as I'd ever concentrated on Birdclaw's ugly, leering face. Pushing out my claws to their fullest lengths, I growled low, deep in my throat, and lifted my paws just in time to drag them across Birdclaw's nose. She shrieked in pain and surprise and reared back, shaking blood out of her eyes.

_That's right._ Cinderpaw encouraged me. _Just one paw after another. Swipe left, right, left, right._

I tried to follow her instructions, watching her paws, copying her every move. After a few heartbeats, I discovered a sort of rhythm in the strikes. It was suddenly much easier to copy Cinderpaw. As confidence blossomed within me, I began moving forward, beating Birdclaw back. She quailed under the constant rain of blows, finally dropping to the ground.

I couldn't stop. The fire of battle was raging though my blood as it had never done before. I leaped forward, seizing my chance, and came down on Birdclaw's neck. I dropped my muzzle and sank in my teeth, ripping through fur and flesh. Blood poured out over my nose and into my mouth, making me gag, but I hung on, ripping savagely with my claws.

Birdclaw screamed in pain, writhing and thrashing beneath me, until finally her movements began to slow. Her paws dropped to the ground just as Silverdapple's had done, and her eyes fell half-closed.

She was dead. I had killed her.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was an abrupt ending, but oh well. Next chapter will be just as dramatic and multi-POV as this one, I promise!  
**

**QOTD: Are you okay with the multi-POV chapters? Because I was thinking about almost constantly switching two chapters from now at the climax.**


	41. Secrets and Lies

**Here is another long-awaited chapter! Sorry about a late upload, school and homework and stuff got in the way again. I must say, this was so much fun to write, though. I hope you'll enjoy reading it after these review replies!**

**EradrinSkyleaf: ...Orlando Bloom... XD You and I both fangirl over him, I see. The one weird thing about him playing Legolas is that he looks so much younger in The Lord of the Rings than in The Hobbit when he's actually supposed to be younger in The Hobbit. :P And I looked it up - the Pirates of the Carribean movie is meant to come out in 2017. D: So long away...**

**FallenAssassin: Yeah, no kits, but at least Rainpaw will be able to see Silverdapple in StarClan. :)**

**ShadowHawk: That's what I was sort of thinking for the multi-POV chapters. I could do all the reactions of the trio when they react to Grayheart speaking to them next chapter. Eh, spoiler alert for that last sentence, I guess. Of course, you'll probably get exactly what I mean when you reach the end of this chapter. ;)**

**Anova00: Longer reviews are fine! It just means you're a writer. ;) Long reviews are my specialty, personally. Anyway, I love the ideas for your stories! If you wanted some other readers or something, I'd suggest doing either 1 or 2 first, then 3, then on to the last one you haven't done yet. That way, when more people read 3 like they usually would, some might go to your profile and check out some of your other writing. You could have a story waiting for them, and when they see what and EPIC writer you are, they'll start following you and will support you when you start the third story! :) Yeah, just some tips from the experience of someone who's been on FanFiction for about two years. XD**

**Nightfeather: No, don't worry, Rainpaw is not turning into the next Lionblaze. He was just fueled by love and grief and the desire for revenge and helped by Cinderpaw, so that's how he managed to kill Birdclaw. I'm sure you understand where those emotions came from. ;) :'(**

**Hollyleaf1234: You bet he will! XD Then I guess Silverdapple will have to snap him out of it, though I'm not exactly sure yet what'll happen.**

**RiverPelt151: Thank you for the AMAZING review! :D Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you like it!**

**aly kitten: *spoiler alert* Sootpaw will find Ashthorn this chapter. ;) Not quite in the way you might think, though.**

**MistClan505: Cliffhangers are so much fun to do! There's another one this chapter. :P Here's a supremely multi-POV chapter for you and the rest of everyone who wanted them! :)**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

The NightClan attackers were just starting to fall back, but we were in trouble. Several LeopardClan cats had received critical injuries and were currently sheltering in the medicine den while other warriors attempted desperately to ward off the enemy warriors. A few others, such as Dewflight and Silverdapple, I hadn't seen at all throughout the battle. I'd caught glimpses of Rainpaw facing off to an orange tabby apprentice and Cinderpaw taking down a fully grown warrior.

At least they were alive and fighting. That was what mattered most.

LeopardClan was pushing the tide back, sure, but if we were going to win this battle, we needed help. I sent a quick prayer to StarClan, begging for reinforcements. As if in reply, a sudden explosion of yowling and battle cries shook the mostly-destroyed thorn barrier, preceding the return of the two patrols. I felt my heart surge with relief as I spotted Aspentail and Grayheart at the head of the crowd, claws out and teeth bared.

They had come to help! We would win this battle!

Filled with a new determination, I leaped through the cats, finally sinking my claws into a fiery orange tom holding down Dawnpaw. "Run!" I yowled to her, just glimpsing the blood soaking her entire left side before sinking my teeth into his scruff.

"No!" a voice yowled just beside me and I felt myself being knocked to the ground. I growled, spinning around to face my new opponent, only to find Scorchblaze standing there. She wasn't the enemy, was she?

"Firepelt," she spat, lashing her tail. "He's mine, Sootpaw."

I stood uncertainly, not completely sure what to do. Scorchblaze circled the orange tom, glaring at him in unrestrained hatred. He returned the look without hesitation.

"You," she hissed. "I should have killed you when I had the chance. Remember? Lionblaze and Cinderheart stopped me, but you were asking for it. You were always asking for it."

The tom, Firepelt, merely growled.

"You're nothing but a traitor!" she yowled to the skies. "You betrayed us from the beginning! I should have seen it all along. You, my brother, Firepelt, are a disgrace to Lionblaze's memory!" Scorchblaze leaped at Firepelt, shrieking as she went, "You are no longer my brother!" She crashed into him and they rolled off together through the crowd.

I looked around. Most of the NightClan warriors had been taken over by LeopardClan warriors, some already racing for the entrance, tails between their legs. But across the clearing, something caught my eye. Something that was horribly wrong and scared me to the inner depths of my soul.

I began racing across the clearing, with no thought in my head but my littermates. I had to help them. I had to save them.

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

I stepped off of Birdclaw, my gray paws soaked red with her blood. Cinderpaw gave me a half-smile.

"You fought really well," she panted, completely out of breath.

"You too," I smiled, touching my tail-tip to her shoulder.

"I'm going to go check on Mistheart and her kits," Cinderpaw meowed. "See you later." She headed off to the nursery entrance, ducking her head and vanishing through the reinforced branches. I smiled when I heard the excited squeals of the kits inside.

A heartbeat later, the smile was knocked from my face just as effectively as the wind from my lungs. I hit the ground hard, sprawling onto my side, coughing and gasping for breath. What was happening?

"Hello there, little kit," a voice sneered in my ear. "Thinking of playing warrior today? It's a fun game, isn't it?" Claws dug into my shoulder and hindquarters. I gasped in pain, inhaled a mouthful of dust, and promptly started coughing again. Struggling for breath that felt like it was being crushed from me by the weight of the cat pinning me down, I turned to look who was on top of me.

The tom's fur must have originally been a dark color, probably black due to the patches of fur showing, but was almost completely covered with a thick, matted layer of crimson blood. He leered at me, showing bloodstained teeth and an unnaturally red tongue. His bright yellow eyes glinted at me, knowing he'd already won. He was going to kill me slowly to enjoy the moment.

The tom laughed. "Know who I am, kit? I'm your worst enemy; your darkest nightmare. I am the bringer of pain and suffering. The leader of those that killed your father. Yes," he said, seeing the look in my eyes, "I know who you are. You're the son of that meddling tom Ashthorn. He never knew what was coming. He even begged for mercy. It's surprising, isn't it, how the right amount of pain can break anyone."

_No._ It couldn't be true. He was lying.

But the doubt still remained. What if he was telling the truth? Was Ashthorn really dead?

"I'm sorry you'll never get to meet him or even traipse back to your mother with the news of failure. Perhaps she's even gone off with another tom by now, had another litter of kits. Maybe she doesn't care about you anymore."

I knew in my heart it wasn't true, but his words were slipping in through my ears like snakes, coiling in my mind, leaving nagging doubts behind. I didn't want to listen anymore, but he was holding down my forepaws, leaving me unable to flatten my ears and block out all sound.

"It's a pity you never knew true love, either. I believe my warrior Birdclaw saw to that? She dispatched of that annoying little silver she-cat for me."

The blood pounded in my ears. "No!" I shouted, struggling harder than ever, but the tom still held me down with ease.

"It's too bad, you see. Your littermates are disappointed in you, you know. They know you're just deadweight. They know you can't do anything useful. They want to get rid of you. Won't it be nice that I do the dirty work for them? Make it look like an accident in the middle of a battle? Won't that be wonderful?"

I growled at him. "No. My littermates love me. I saved them in the Twolegplace."

"From a tom who was never even dangerous. Forgive me, but why do you think Cinderpaw and Sootpaw fainted in the first place? Cinderpaw's pretty brave, isn't she? She tried and failed to teach you how to fight. She's so disappointed in you, just like your father would have been."

He leaned closer and I could suddenly smell his horrible breath, lingering on the air. "Know who I am yet, kit?" he whispered. "I bet you do. I'm the leader of NightClan. My name is Nightstar."

His last word was partially drowned out by a battle yowl coming from somewhere off to the side. Nightstar's head jerked around and, a heartbeat later, he was gone. A dark gray blur had passed overhead, pushing Nightstar to the ground instead. My heart beating fast, I rolled over to see who my savior had been. Sure enough, I recognized the tom.

It was Grayheart. The disappointment-happy tom who had kept telling Sootpaw, Cinderpaw, and I how worthless we were. But I had taken my revenge for Silverdapple. I wasn't useless. Wasn't I?

Nightstar growled. "Hello, my old nemesis. Come to take me on? Finally fulfilling the duty you told your mate made you stay? But of course, I know the truth. You just wanted to get rid of her, and your kits!"

"Shut up!" Grayheart pushed his paw against Nightstar's throat. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, so you haven't told them the truth, have you?" Nightstar asked silkily, or as silkily as he could manage with his windpipe half-crushed by Grayheart's paw. "I can see why. Rainpaw isn't exactly a model kit, is he?"

"Shut up!" Grayheart spat again, pushing his paw still harder against Nightstar's neck. Nightstar choked, his limbs suddenly jerking into action. His hind legs shot up, claws extended, and connected with Grayheart's belly.

Grayheart yowled in agony and rolled to the side. Nightstar scrambled to his paws and pinned down Grayheart instead.

"So, not so high and mighty now, are you?" he hissed, bending low as he'd done to me. "_Grayheart._ Not a very impressive name, if you ask me. Why not change it again to something like Smoketalon? Now, that's a formidable name. Nothing like _Grayheart_."

Grayheart spluttered, his muzzle pressing into the ground. I suddenly realized he couldn't breathe and started forward to help, but I was too late. A gray blur flashed past me, bringing me a strange sense of déjà vu, slamming into Nightstar's flank.

Cinderpaw.

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

I emerged from the nursery to see Rainpaw standing just where I'd left him. I started toward him, but he wasn't looking at me, not even when I said his name. He just stood there, staring as if horrorstruck at a point some distance away. Following his gaze, I spotted a huge, black tom pinning down a familiar dark gray tom. Grayheart.

Grayheart wasn't doing great. He was being pressed into the ground, slowly crushed by the black tom's weight. The tom was talking to him in an undertone, not quite intelligible over the sudden roaring in my ears.

Grayheart was probably dying.

Good riddance. He was a terrible cat and a terrible leader. I wanted Ashthorn back.

But he was also a Clanmate. However annoying, however disparaging he could be, he was still my temporary leader. And it was my duty as a Clanmate to help him. He was still a cat, still had a heart, however cold it could be. And this could finally be my chance to show him what Ashthorn's daughter was capable of.

I leaped forward, slamming into the tom's side, rolling over and over across the clearing. I ended up on top.

"Not another meddler!" the tom growled. "And who are you? Cinderpaw? Ashthorn's daughter? My, my, I've heard you can't hunt a butterfly! Is that true?"

I hissed at him, digging my claws into his shoulders, making sure to keep aware of his hind claws. Lightwing had told me what horrible things had happened to cats in battle who had been caught unawares by another's hind claws.

"No reply? Pity, I was wanting some confirmation. You know you can never trust these rumors, can you? Like that other rumor that you nearly drowned your brother because of your inability to swim. Your fears bring down the whole group! Why don't you just leave them be? I'm sure Sootpaw and Rainpaw would do perfectly fine without you."

No. I shook my head. It wasn't true. Or was it?

"And who got sick earlier on? It was you! Cinderpaw, the sick she-cat who says she can protect her brothers but ends up being saved by them, then at the first sign of danger, faints in fright! What went wrong inside that head of yours, Cinderpaw? Why are you so incapable at everything, even those things you say you're good at? No wonder Grayheart thinks so poorly of you!"

I shrieked in fury, slicing my claws through his fur. A heartbeat later, I was forced to do a stupid sort of front somersault to avoid his hind claws. StarClan, he was fast!

"So your reflexes are good, but what's good about that? They obviously are geared to kill rather than protect, as you can't even use them to capture a mouse, yet are useful in battle. Join us, Cinderpaw, and you'll never have to hunt again. You can spend all your time helping to train others to fight instead. You can show off all your battle skills and help others to follow in your pawsteps. Doesn't that sound like a perfect future?"

It did. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't half tempted by the offer.

Then an image of Vixenpaw and Icepaw cowering before Birdclaw popped into my head, the memory of the kits forced to attack each other close behind. If that was my future in NightClan, I'd prefer to stay in LeopardClan and hunt.

"No thanks," I growled. "I think I'll stay put."

Nightstar sighed, looking slightly impatient. "Come, now, Cinderpaw! Your brothers would want you to leave! They're sick and tired of having to deal with you and your overconfident bragging! Now, bragging would be something to encourage if you joined me."

"And then I'd someday have to prove my allegiance to you by fighting and killing either one or both of my brothers. I'd have to fight each day to survive. Yes, I am good at fighting, but that's no future I want."

Nightstar sighed again, only this time it was clearly overdramatic. "Very well, then. Have it your way."

"I will, thanks," I spat.

"But that only means you must fight me. Me, a leader with nine lives! Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Yes," I said, lifting my chin.

Nightstar rolled his eyes. "I know I was praising your overconfidence, but this is just silly! You can't possibly take me on by yourself!"

"No, I can't take you on by myself," I agreed, "only I won't be by myself this time. Look around. Do you see any other NightClan warriors? No. So I'd be the only one with backup, I'm afraid. And even a leader with nine lives couldn't stand against an entire Clan."

Nightstar growled, low and deep in the back of his throat. "You win this time, kit. But you watch your back. Watch your brothers' backs. I'll be back someday, and then you won't have this much backup." He spun around and raced out of the stone hollow, back to his own territory.

I watched him go until he was completely out of sight before turning and bounding back to Rainpaw and Grayheart.

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

Grayheart was lying on his side, blood pooling from his belly to mix with the dust on the ground. He panted, his eyes shut from the pain, claws flexing on the ground, ears flattened against his head. I felt a pang of sympathy for him before turning to Rainpaw and sniffing him over.

"Are you all right?" I asked urgently.

Rainpaw nodded but didn't say anything. He was crouched on the ground, staring at Grayheart, frozen.

"What's up?" I asked, glancing from him to Grayheart and back again.

"Just… some things Nightstar said," Rainpaw whispered.

Cinderpaw bounded over just in time to hear Rainpaw's words. Her eyes went wide. "Rainpaw, you mustn't let Nightstar get to you!" she said slightly louder than was necessary. "He said those things to make us feel bad about ourselves, but you know none of it was true! None of what he said was right!"

Rainpaw shook his head. "No. It's not that. He… he talked about Ashthorn. Said he wasn't coming back."

"He was lying," Cinderpaw said immediately. "He doesn't know that."

"But then he was talking to Grayheart about his kits. How he remained behind because of duty while his mate and kits left the lake."

My eyes went wide too and I felt the blood drain from my face. "W-what?" I asked through numb lips.

Before Rainpaw could say anything else, Grayheart opened his eyes. He was still clearly in agony, but he fixed us with a steady gaze all the same. I stared back at him, unsure of how he could manage that steady of a look when he was bleeding so badly.

"Rainpaw's right," he whispered, his voice a hoarse croak. He coughed once, then continued in the same voice. "Nightstar was telling me those things. Don't ask me how, but he knew. He knew about you three and me and everything."

He shut his eyes and I exchanged a confused glance with Cinderpaw. Rainpaw's eyes were still fixed on Grayheart.

"Secrets never stay buried for long," he said in a quieter voice still. I had to strain my ears in order to hear. "And I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. If it wasn't for Cinderpaw, I wouldn't be able to tell you this at all." He took a deep breath, coughed again, and said in a clearer voice, "I… My name is Ashthorn. I am your father."

* * *

***everyone gasps* So this is the plot twist! :D This was so much fun to write, especially the parts about Nightstar. I love how he points out all their flaws and then they start believing him a little. But that's nothing compared to the ending!  
**

**QOTD: Okay, I'm really curious about this. Truthfully, how many of you actually saw that coming? As in before you read this chapter, you suspected Grayheart was Ashthorn?**


	42. Ashthorn's Confession

**Here's the next chapter! It's the second-to-last one, too! :O X3 Finally, this story is ending, right? Then the next one can start! :) But anyway, on to review replies:**

**EradrinSkyleaf: What if I reply to your reply to the review reply? X3 Nah, I won't do that. Yeah, I was trying pretty hard to cover up that Grayheart is really Ashthorn. If someone got it, I'm guessing it was because Sootpaw was all like "Grayheart is the only cat in the Clan with my coloring! Why isn't he Ashthorn?" :P**

**MistClan505: My motivation comes from you! ;) It's true. I would never have made it this far in the story without support from everyone here! :) Thanks so much!**

**ShadowHawk: :D I was really hoping that it would be this huge shock for some people. I'm glad it was for you! :)  
**

**Le' Notorious Doom Dragon: I'm sorry if this is wrong, but isn't an Espeon a Pokemon? :P I'm probably waaay off, though.  
**

**Hollyleaf1234: Yeah, most other people suspected it, I think. And why do you think I shouldn't kill him? It would further the plot! :-\ :'(**

**Nightfeather: Yeah, he pretty much hated all of them. Then he realized that they're actually really awesome and all and figured he'd save Rainpaw. :)**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

I reeled back in shock. My mind couldn't function. What was going on? Why did Grayheart say he was Ashthorn? It couldn't be true! But if what Rainpaw said was true, then what he was saying must also be true. It just made sense. And yet…

"What?" Cinderpaw gasped. I turned to look at her – I wasn't sure what else to do, anyway. She was gaping at Grayheart – no, _Ashthorn_ – in horrified amazement. I thought I understood where it was coming from. Cinderpaw had always been mistreated by Grayheart – _Ashthorn_ – and now she was suddenly told he was her father? The one we'd been looking for for an entire moon?

Ashthorn grimaced in pain, curling into a tighter ball around his critically wounded belly. Then, he opened his eyes, the ones that were exactly the same shade of blue as mine, and looked straight at me.

"Sootpaw," he murmured. "How can you ever forgive me? You were always so determined to find me, and when you finally did, I didn't even have the heart to tell you your quest had ended. You, who I ridiculed because of your fear of heights. You, who appealed to Rainpaw for help when you realized you were stuck. You were always strong, Sootpaw. I was just always too weak to see it."

I felt the ground tip under my paws. I sat down heavily to keep my balance, staring openmouthed at Ashthorn. My father. He was telling me I was strong. Stronger than him, even. What was going on?

"You called on Rainpaw, Sootpaw. I thought it meant you were too weak to climb down that tree yourself, but now I know the truth. It was because you trusted him more than yourself to get you down that tree. That bond of trust strengthened that day and it might very well save your life sometime in the future."

I blinked. I'd never thought of it that way. All that time, I'd thought I was being weak, giving in to my fear. But no. I was strengthening the bonds of trust that connected me to Rainpaw and us to Cinderpaw. Our fates were entwined with each other and grew closer and closer all the time as more and more acts of trust were accomplished.

I felt hope and strength begin to flood back into my tired limbs. Ashthorn was right. I was strong. And since Rainpaw and Cinderpaw trusted me, I could share that strength with them whenever they needed it. That was what littermates were for, after all.

* * *

**Cinderpaw's POV**

When he was done speaking with Sootpaw, Ashthorn turned and looked up at me. "I'm sorry…" He coughed once and blood spattered the grass. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you, Cinderpaw. You never deserved my cruelty. You have always been the bravest, whether you knew it or not."

I felt like the bottom had dropped out of my stomach. Ashthorn… was _apologizing?_ What was going on?

"You pulled Nightstar off me. You didn't care about the consequences – most likely death – if it meant saving the life of another. You didn't know I'd rescued Rainpaw. You only saw I was in danger – I, the one who made you think you were less than you really are – and stepped in to help. In a way, I think Rainpaw's rubbed off on you a little." A slight smile twisted the corner of his mouth. He took a deep breath that shook his body with a deep rattling sound, like something was out of place inside him.

I glanced sideways at Rainpaw. "What do you mean, Rainpaw's rubbed off on me?" I asked uncertainly. I didn't want to get his ineptitude at fighting! Fighting was what I was best at!

"I mean that you're more compassionate than I'd expected from you. At first, you seemed cold and uncaring, obsessed with your pride and showing off your fighting skills at every chance you get. But then you saved me. You would give your life for another – any other, no matter if they'd treated you badly – just because they were another living soul and deserved a chance to live. You understand that, and it inspires you with just a little more bravery to make you stand above and beyond the rest.

"You know why NightClan took up residence in the old ShadowClan territory? It's because they thought ShadowClan had a bad reputation for being bloodthirsty and vicious. They thought it fitting they live there, too. But they were wrong. ShadowClan is more renowned for bravery just like yours, Cinderpaw. When you three reunite the Clans, I want you to lead ShadowClan. Remake their reputation to be one of bravery."

I lifted my chin, Ashthorn's words flowing into me like clear water from a stream or the juiciest mouse on the fresh-kill pile. They lent me a little more strength to keep going, to show a brave face for the rest of the day. I needed to show the Clan what bravery was. I needed to share it around; give it out like prey to the kits. This was the responsibility Ashthorn was presenting me with. And I was going to take it up bravely, just like he'd known I would.

* * *

**Rainpaw's POV**

After he was finished talking to Cinderpaw, Ashthorn looked down at me, where I still crouched. "Rainpaw," he rumbled, his voice growing hoarser and hoarser as he spoke more and more. "You are the one most cats would think was the weakest of you three.

"Don't you listen to them for a second!" Ashthorn leaned forward suddenly, his blue eyes blazing like fire. "You are my son. You are the brother of Sootpaw and Cinderpaw. Stand up straight, Rainpaw!"

I shot to my paws, startled. Why wasn't he congratulating me on being strong or brave like he'd done with Sootpaw and Cinderpaw? Had I disappointed him somehow?

"That's better," Ashthorn meowed, settling back with a half-smile under his grimace of pain. "I wanted you standing to receive my message."

I waited, one paw hovering nervously above the ground, wondering what he would tell me. Surely, I wasn't going to be told I was worthless? But who was I in comparison to my littermates?

"Rainpaw, you are not weak. You are not worthless. You are a diamond in with a golden nugget and a polished obsidian shard. You are the glue that holds others together."

Great. I was worth about as much as glue. Just what I wanted to hear. I glared at Ashthorn.

"Wait. You haven't let me finish yet." Ashthorn took a deep breath, and there was that rattling noise again. I looked around desperately for Stormtuft, but he was nowhere in sight. Where was he? Ashthorn needed medicinal herbs! He was badly injured!

"That's exactly what I mean, Rainpaw." Ashthorn's voice surprised me and I whipped back around to face him. "You're so full of compassion you even try to help those who you think are insulting you. You overflow with goodness and love, so full of kindness you can't help but lend some to others. Without you, Cinderpaw would be who I feared her to be after our first meeting and Sootpaw would never have even made it to the lake."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you're so kind and caring to every single cat that comes under your paws. Do you think I didn't notice where you were when Nightstar attacked you? You were in front of the nursery, holding off attackers. You'd even managed to kill one of his best fighters in revenge for Silverdapple."

Ashthorn looked down at his paws and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Silverdapple was a kind, loyal warrior. She would have made an excellent leader someday if not for Birdclaw," he murmured.

I felt tears prick at my eyes. Now that the fire of battle was gone, now that the adrenaline had left my system, there was nothing left surrounding Silverdapple's memory but grief. But I couldn't cry now, not in front of Ashthorn. I had to prove to him I was as strong and brave as Sootpaw and Cinderpaw. Quickly, I raised my chin just like Cinderpaw and sat down just like Sootpaw.

"Rainpaw, you are strong in a different way from your littermates," Ashthorn said quietly, opening his eyes again. "You do not have to try to be like Sootpaw or Cinderpaw. Shine just as you are at the moment. You headed directly for the nursery when you saw Mistheart and her kits in trouble. You could have died and yet would have been proud. You would have sacrificed your life for a noble cause."

I could feel Ashthorn heading sort of off-topic and prompted him back to the heart of the matter. "So?"

Ashthorn sighed softly. "So, Rainpaw, your best, strongest quality is your kindness. You look at problems from others' points of view. You solve arguments between others. Your loyalty never sways because you know how much it would hurt others. You are too kind to do anything else."

I felt… nothing. I'd already known that. I looked at him quizzically. "Is that it?"

Ashthorn smiled a little. "You may have known that, Rainpaw, but I didn't. I was expecting you to be some sort of hard, uncaring warrior with muscles and skills to defeat Nightstar singlehandedly. I was not expecting a shy, indecisive tom who seems to do nothing at all. But in truth, Rainpaw, you do the most of anyone. It's not easy, is it, to keep others from breaking apart. Just as hard as it is to not break apart yourself and make others feel awkwardness or even pity. It's not an easy job, Rainpaw, but you cope with it better than any other cat I've had the honor to meet."

I sat there, feeling suddenly shocked. How could he have guessed my innermost thoughts that accurately? They were meant to be innermost! Not outermost!

Ashthorn looked at the ground and began talking to his paws. It seemed he was finished with personal messages.

"I was always the best at hunting, fighting, _and_ climbing trees. Everyone said I was a natural-born leader. I guess I just expected my kits to be exact copies of me. But I was disappointed. You're not like me."

I could feel the shock emanating from Cinderpaw and Sootpaw, mirroring my own. Ashthorn had just finished telling us we were better than him. What was he doing now?

"You were always much better than me. I was never meant to reunite the Clans. I've always been too independent. All three of you know when to call for help, even if one of you has a bit more trouble with that than the others." He cast an amused look over Cinderpaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tentatively grin at Ashthorn's tease. "You three know how to work together. Teamwork is one of the qualities needed to bring the Clans back together. I could never have joined the Clans again. But you… you three have the potential."

He let out a long, quiet sigh. When he next spoke, we had to lean close to be able to hear. "I am so, so proud to call myself your father. I'll watch over you from StarClan, my kits. Keep each other close. Drive out NightClan. Bring the Clans back to their former glory. I know you can do it." He closed his eyes. "I know I don't deserve this, but I just hope that, someday, you will forgive me for the wrongs I have done to you. My kits."

His breath escaped him in one last, barely audible _whoosh_. I waited for his chest to rise again, but it stayed still. Ashthorn didn't draw another breath.

"I – we do forgive you!" I cried, but it was too late. Ashthorn was dead. He couldn't hear my call anymore.

* * *

**Bum bum buuuuum! Yeah, so he's basically left his kits in charge of an entire Clan. Well, we'll see how well that goes in the second book! One chapter left after this!  
**

**QOTD: Are you mad at me for killing Ashthorn? :'( My defense is that it's completely furthering to the plot. What is your attack?**


	43. United We Stand

**Oh my gosh, it's the last chapter! :O I never thought I would make it this far in the book and I certainly wouldn't have if not for every single one of you! I just want to thank you - ALL of you - for your support. Whenever your joined, no matter if you read this in a few hours or a few months, you all support me and motivate me to continue. Thank you once again for helping me succeed! I hope it feels just as much a success for you as it does for me. :)**

**Bobbie1776: I tried to give each of them a distinct personality. Did it work? :P**

**EradrinSkyleaf: :'( RIP Ashthorn! Don't worry, he's not gone forever. He'll continue watching over his kits from StarClan. :)**

**ShadowHawk: Thanks for understanding about Ashthorn. :) And if your 3ds has good enough Internet connection, I think you might be able to sign up on it. Don't take my word for it, though, because I don't have a 3ds myself. :P**

**MistClan505: Another person who understands! :) Thanks for that! Also, as I said above, I couldn't have written this story without reviewers like you, so I have to rebound the thanks right back at you. ;) And I guess if my inspiration comes from you and your inspiration comes from me... XD It's a big circle of inspiring!**

**Leafpaw: I definitely will! :)**

**Nightfeather: Eh, I just put in the diamond, obsidian, and gold to make a point. If it makes sense to readers, does it really have to make sense in the story? XD Answer: yes. Oh well, it's not a really influential part depending on how you look at it.**

**Le' Notorious Doom Dragon: But Rainpaw was the least appreciated of the three! He needed more chat time! :( Don't worry, I'll put Ashthorn in more of Sootpaw's and Cinderpaw's dreams in the next two books. ;)**

**Anova00: My tips are to do a lot of your dad's work for him while his leg's fractured. I bet he'd really appreciate it. :) Yeah, that's the best advice I can give, so sorry if you wanted something better than that. :( No one I really know has ever fractured their leg.**

**Fangurl: This is what you wanted to be called, right? I'll switch it back if you want. I haven't read Selection, but I have read Divergent and my advice is... READ IT BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING. Yep. ;) That's what I have to say to you. That and thanks for telling me in not one, but _two_ reviews that I have great writing. [insert random emoticon here because I feel like there should be one here but am not sure what it should be] Thanks so much! :)**

**Willowdream of ForestClan: I felt like it would be stereotypical if he had this big dramatic scene right before he died where he talked to his kits so I wasn't going to do it, but then I realized everyone wouldn't know _why_ he did all those things, so I had to put it in anyway.**

* * *

**Sootpaw's POV**

The battle was over. All the NightClan warriors had fled. Larkwing and Aspentail moved amongst the Clan, offering reassurances and words of comfort to those grieving. I couldn't even spare some amazement within my shocked grief that Aspentail was offering reassurances and words of comfort.

After giving Amberwing and Snowclaw soothing licks over the ears where they crouched beside the body of their brother, Dewflight, Larkwing headed over to us.

"Grayheart," she murmured sadly. "He was always a great leader."

"Ashthorn," I blurted out.

She looked at me quizzically. "What about him?"

"Don't call him Grayheart. That's not his real name."

Larkwing's confused expression cleared. "Oh. So he told you the truth, did he?"

I nodded. "Just before he…" my throat choked up and I couldn't continue.

Larkwing brushed her muzzle across my cheek – a tender expression of care, almost like a mother to her kits. "He was proud of you in his heart, I know it."

I nodded again. "Yeah, he told us. But… but we didn't get to forgive him."

Larkwing padded forward to Ashthorn's body, still lying curled around his terrible belly wound. She placed her paw on his cold shoulder and pushed him down so that he now looked like he was sleeping sprawled on the ground.

"He's at peace now," she whispered, bowing her head. I realized with a jolt that there was a grimace of grief on her own face. "And as he journeyed to StarClan, I'm sure he heard your forgiveness."

I glanced at Cinderpaw and Rainpaw. Their expressions reflected my own confusion. Why was Larkwing grieving so much, giving us so much sympathy and encouragement?

"He told me once, before the battle," she said, turning around, "that if he died, he wanted you three to replace him as leader. He was always proud of you, you know. I guess he just thought it would make you stronger warriors if you endured his disappointment. And you did. All three of you. He couldn't be more proud to have you as his kits."

She hesitated for a moment, then pressed her nose to each of our foreheads. "So I say these words before StarClan and especially Ashthorn, so that they might hear and approve my choice. I hereby relinquish my right to leadership and pass it on to you, Sootpaw, Cinderpaw, and Rainpaw."

I was too shocked to speak. Larkwing, the deputy, handing over the leadership to three inexperienced apprentices?

Larkwing must have picked up on the general gist of my thoughts, because she smiled wryly. "Yeah, I know. Apprentices as leader. But times are changing. Ashthorn must have been proud of you if he revealed who he truly was. I think he would agree with me – I think he _is_ agreeing with me from his place in StarClan."

"B-but," Cinderpaw stammered, "but what about our nine lives? I thought LeopardClan could only have one leader and one deputy? Wouldn't StarClan get mad?"

"As I said, times are changing. Ashthorn never received his own nine lives like leaders before him had because he was just too stubbornly noble, believing himself merely the leader of a rebellion to restore the former Clans to their glory and bring peace to the lake, not an actual Clan. If he believed that as Nightstar didn't, I think StarClan will be lenient with you three being leaders. After all, it isn't exactly a Clan, but only a rebel group to take down the war-loving Nightstar." Larkwing half-smiled, a wistful sort of expression visible in her eyes.

"But we don't know anything about being leaders!" Rainpaw squeaked, his blue eyes as wide as a full moon. "How do we do it?"

I remembered with a pang Rainpaw's failed attempt at organizing patrols. Suddenly, I realized he had a point. There was a reason why apprentices weren't made into leaders.

"I will be here for guidance, as will, I believe, Aspentail, Stormtuft, and Goldenpaw. We can all support you three in your decisions, guiding you with our own experience. It won't be a problem, I promise. All three of you are born leaders in your own ways – the whole Clan knows it."

I suddenly realized something sort of similar to Rainpaw's. "What if you're unavailable and suddenly Nightstar attacks us? What will we do to lead the Clan?"

"Well, we beat NightClan pretty forcefully today," Larkwing meowed. "Hopefully they won't dare attack again until at least a moon in the future, though of course we will never relax our guard. In that time, I hope to train you three to fill the roles of leadership better. That way, if a crisis arises, you will be able to handle it with ease."

_Hopefully,_ Cinderpaw thought sarcastically.

I understood Cinderpaw's point. The hope of training was something, but it wasn't exactly everything, was it? But I supposed it was the best we could hope for.

"Okay," I said. "I guess it sounds good. Right?" I glanced sideways at my littermates to make sure they hadn't spotted any other problems. Apparently they hadn't because they both remained silent.

"Great." Larkwing looked relieved that we'd accepted our new position. "I'm sure LeopardClan will do everything it can to help you succeed."

"What's left of it, you mean," Cinderpaw muttered under her breath.

Larkwing glanced sharply at her.

"What?" Cinderpaw grumbled. "Half the Clan is dead, isn't it?"

"No," Larkwing said firmly. "Only… only a few cats join StarClan tonight." She swallowed hard, blinked rapidly, then pointed her nose at the center of the stone hollow. "Look."

Cats across the camp were dragging the fallen warriors to the middle of the clearing. My stomach turned over as I spotted one, two, three, four, five cats lying unnaturally still. Those plus Ashthorn's body would add up to six dead warriors. That was a huge toll on LeopardClan.

"They… they aren't all LeopardClan," Larkwing meowed in a weak sort of voice, as if trying to make the situation better than it really was. "Two of those cats are from NightClan."

Sure enough, once I was looking for them, I spotted two unfamiliar pelts. One was black and white, the other a bright orange tabby. Four deaths was better than six, but it was still a devastating toll.

I heard Rainpaw give a muffled sort of sob beside me. I glanced at him and saw his eyes were fixed on the bodies. Following his gaze, I realized he was looking at a silver tabby she-cat.

_No._

Silverdapple, dead? It couldn't be. I couldn't believe it. _Silverdapple?_

Poor Rainpaw. First, he'd lost his love. Then, he'd lost his father just when they'd been reunited. I couldn't imagine what pain he must be going through. Rainpaw was always the last to let go, the last to forget. I bet he was still sad about leaving Hyperion and even Lightwing behind. Now he had two more gut-wrenching losses to deal with.

I wrapped my tail around his shoulders, sending words of encouragement into his mind. Rainpaw needed my strength more than ever now. I could only spare one thought for Cinderpaw, letting her know Rainpaw needed us.

After a few more heartbeats, Rainpaw looked up. His chin lifted, his back straightened, and he shrugged off my tail. "I'm fine," he meowed briefly. "I'm sorry. You both must be feeling terrible about me. I brought both of you down." His eyes filled suddenly with tears again and I saw his paws quake slightly.

"Hey, it's fine," I said. "You've… you've lost the most out of all of us today. You deserve some time for grieving."

Rainpaw shook his head, blinking away the tears. "No. I can't let the others see me like this. I'm supposed to be their leader. Or, at least, one of them. I can't be seen as weak."

"Rainpaw, you're right," Cinderpaw said. I glared at her – she was making things worse! – but she only shook her head slightly at me. _Shut up. Let me handle this._

I shut up and let her handle it.

"You said you're one of the leaders now. That's exactly right. Sootpaw and I are leaders, too. Rainpaw, you've just had to say goodbye to two of the cats you love most. One you've already said goodbye to. You've got us to lean on now, Rainpaw."

"Gr – Ashthorn told me I was strong," Rainpaw protested. "I can do it myself!"

He tried to stand up, but Cinderpaw pushed him back down with a paw. "No," she half-growled. "You're not okay and you can't do it just yet. Sit down and let us take some of your sadness."

"How?" Rainpaw asked hopelessly.

"Tell us about Silverdapple," Cinderpaw meowed. "It might help. You can lose some pain as you share your memories."

Rainpaw's eyes went wide. "T-talk about her?" he stammered, looking horrified.

I stepped in to help. "Yeah, it's a good idea. Rainpaw, please, let us help you."

"I'm the best at helping!" Rainpaw cried. "You don't have to do it because I can do it!"

"No. You don't have to do it because we can do it well enough. Just because Cinderpaw's the best at fighting doesn't mean she fights all our battles for us. Just because you're the best at helping doesn't mean you have to help everyone for us, including yourself. Please, let us help you."

Rainpaw didn't move for a long time. Cinderpaw and I sat in silence, waiting, too scared to disturb his thoughts to speak. We'd given our best arguments and if we interrupted him, we might lose him again.

Finally, Rainpaw let out his breath in one great sigh. His chin dropped fractionally and he seemed to relax a little. "I first saw her in the forest," he murmured softly, half-closing his eyes. "The sunlight was dappling her fur and her eyes were shimmering like stars. I felt myself falling in love almost at once. Then she was told to go back to camp and off she went, as fast as a streak of lightning. I wondered at how such a fragile-looking she-cat could run that fast. I figured she must be stronger than she looked on the outside."

Cinderpaw and I let out our own breaths. And, just like that, the last barrier between us had come down. Inwardly, I smiled, Rainpaw's voice carrying on as a sort of background noise. With our walls toppled down to a heap of rubble, we could finally work together. We could finally lead the Clan.

_NightClan had better watch out, _I thought fiercely, _because Ashthorn's kits are here, ready to avenge their father. You'd better keep looking over your shoulders, because you're not safe. You're not safe until every single one of you is dead._

We were finally united. We would lead the Clan to victory. Ashthorn was counting on us.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it a good ending? Are you now dying to start reading the next book? Sorry, but it's not quite written yet. :P Not quite. *sarcasm*  
**

**QOTD: I really actually do need help on this. What should the title for the next book be? I chose "Misty Horizon" for this one because of the trio's journey and having to settle into life in LeopardClan. Their eyes were always fixed on what was ahead, but it wasn't always clear to them. Plus, after the rainstorm and crossing the river, they literally were looking at a misty horizon. :P So it should be sort of symbolic about them staying there and trying to stay strong through danger and maybe even a quest...? ;) Won't say any more here. You'll have to wait for the story to be written to find out the rest. But going off of that, what should the next title be?**


	44. Third Author's Note

**Hello to all my supporters! :)**

**I know you must be waiting eagerly for the next book, right? (I'm right with the "eagerly" part, right? :P) Well, I promise you, the next book will be uploaded tomorrow! I actually already have it typed up, but I don't have quite enough time to post it tonight. I promise I'll do it tomorrow!**

**Anyway, the official title is: "Misty Destinies". I must say, all your titles were amazing! :D I loved how a few of you said it should be something along the lines of "path" or "road" and I was going to incorporate that, but I couldn't figure out how. I also loved the first part "rising" (I think it was Anova00 who submitted that one, though it could have been someone else too), but I thought I really should keep to the general "misty" theme, as suggested by EradrinSkyleaf (and possibly other people? So sorry if I'm forgetting you! D:) And so then I was thinking, what would really happen in the book? Well, I decided that the trio will be figuring out their destinies and who they really are, so the title would be "Misty Destinies". Do you like it? :)**

**I don't have time to reply to all the reviews now, I'm so sorry! But I will say two things:**

**1. To MistClan505 and ShadowHawk (and everyone else): You can message each other through the reviews if you can't any other way because one or both of you is/are a Guest reviewer. It's perfectly fine with me!**

**2. To LOLLYPOPSYAY (and, again, everyone else): You go in to edit the document in Doc Manager and it's the 6th button from the left. Believe me, it took me so long to figure out how to do the gray line thing too. :P**

**So, anyway, tomorrow's going to be the day! :D I'm so excited and I hope you all are, too! Prologue and Allegiances of Misty Destinies in (I'm guessing) 12ish or 13ish hours! :) Thank you all for being patient. I hope you'll all enjoy the next book in this soon-to-become trilogy!  
**


End file.
